


In His Very Soul

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Decapitation, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate to Love, Killing, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sith Empire, Slow Burn, Spanking, Suitless Vader, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Ten years ago, the effort to liberate Naboo from Trade Federation control failed. Chancellor Palpatine managed to rescue the young Queen Amidala and two of her handmaidens, formally adopting her as his own. The new father and daughter quickly manipulated the Senate into granting him emergency powers and creating the Grand Army of the Republic, letting the Clone Wars begin.Now, assassins are coming for Padmé Palpatine, and her father has entrusted her safety to his mysterious enforcer, Darth Vader. While neither bodyguard nor charge is happy about this arrangement, there is an attraction they cannot ignore.





	1. Prologue: With Thunderous Applause

The Queen of Naboo— _former_ Queen, she reminded herself bitterly— stared out the viewport of the Nubian that had managed to break through the blockade long enough to extract her and two of her handmaidens, watching the stars blur by as they hurtled through hyperspace.

She’d failed. She had completely, utterly failed everyone. As Eirtaé and Sabé sat on either side of her, rubbing at her back reassuringly, her tears flowed freely. She was grateful to them for trying to ease her pain, but all it did was remind her that they were the only three who had survived the invasion. Saché, Rabé, Yané, Fé… all of them were gone, if not dead, then trapped in one of the camps the Trade Federation had set up for Naboo citizens, along with the rest of her council. The Gungans she had desperately appealed to had been massacred while she attempted to liberate the palace. There were battle droids swarming all over her planet, ships creating a secondary atmosphere.

And she had refused to sign the treaty, even when her family’s lives had been in the balance. She had known Gunray would only break his word if she had complied. And for her defiance, he had ordered their murder. Her mother, her father, her sister, all shot down, right before her eyes. And she had not been allowed to mourn them properly before the extraction team had come for them. Sabé and Eirtaé were all she had now.

“My lady, we are approaching Coruscant now,” one of the blue armored Senate guards told her, and Padmé winced. It was yet another site of her failure, nothing had worked. Not the vote of no confidence against Valorum, not the Jedi, _nothing_. She nodded silently.

Eirtaé moved to fix her cosmetics, and Padmé pushed her hand away. “Let them see me like this. Let the Republic know just how much they failed us and our home.”

She had been raised to believe in democracy, in its merits, and in its goodness. She had been right when she spoke to Palpatine before. The Republic no longer functioned. And no one could fix it.

The ship docked on the landing pad, and Padmé slowly made her way down the ramp into the open arms of the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. Holocameras flashed, they were surrounded by a crowd of reporters and dignitaries, but Padmé didn’t care, she let herself keep crying for the entire galaxy to see.

“There now, my dear,” Palpatine reassured her, holding her as if she were his own child, guiding her towards the waiting shuttle. The members of the press started to talk, but the Chancellor held up his hand. “No questions. Out of respect for our home, I declare tomorrow a day of mourning throughout the Republic.”

Padmé kept looking directly ahead for the entire journey to the Presidential Palace. Palpatine did all the talking. “I am so sorry for the loss of your family, my dear. They were all wonderful people and they will have justice. I promise you.”

“You promised you would help our home,” she reminded him sharply. “And because of that, our home has been lost, our people are either slaughtered or imprisoned, and I am here when I have no right to be.”

“If you were still on Naboo, the Trade Federation would be torturing you within an inch of your life to get you to surrender,” Palpatine reminded her, his tone sharp but not unkind. It reminded Padme of her father scolding her for eating too many sweets before dinner. “You can do more good here. Perhaps we can discuss this in a more private setting.” Slowly, Padmé nodded and watched as he gave orders to the guards to show Eirtaé and Sabé to their suite. Then he led her into a room that wouldn’t have looked out of place at a Lake Country estate like her beloved Varykino, or House Palpatine’s villa, Convergence. Though, Palpatine had sold that after his family’s untimely deaths and his election to the Senate.

“I want Obi-Wan Kenobi expelled from the Jedi Order,” she declared bitterly as she took a seat on one of the plush red couches. “He abandoned his mission, fled back here with his master’s body when Naboo needed him.”

“I do not have power over the Order, dear one,” Palpatine reminded her as he sat opposite her, but Padmé was at the end of her patience. She would not stay quiet.

“Then what _do_ you have the power to do? Perhaps I should have taken my chances with Valorum, you seem just as useless as him!” she snapped furiously. “The Trade Federation knows of the Republic’s weakness now, what is to stop them from expanding their holds further!”

“Your rage is understandable and warranted. But you must focus it,” he instructed her, taking her hand. “I was very fond of all your family, and I would never dream of replacing them in your heart, Padmé, but if you will permit me this— allow me to formally adopt you, and here, on Coruscant, I will teach you everything you need to know. Together, we can achieve extraordinary things.”

“ _How_?” Her tone was challenging, defiant. But she had not pulled away from him.

“There are undoubtedly those in the Senate who share your concerns. If you show them the passion you have shown me just now, _you_ may be able to sway them towards another vote, and this time, it will be one to grant me emergency powers. This is an emergency, do you not think so?”

“It absolutely is. And emergency powers will allow you to pass by the stagnation that lost Naboo,” Padmé said, slowly catching on to his meaning. “But what if I fail, your Excellency?”

“With my teachings, you cannot possibly do so,” he promised. “But what do you say to the first half of my proposition, my dear?”

She hesitated, biting down on the scar of remembrance that still adorned her lip. “All I ask is that you do not require me to call you Father when we are in private. My heart is not prepared to welcome a new parent while it still grieves the two I only just lost.”

“Sheev, then,” Palpatine suggested. “Will that suit you?”

“Yes.”

“Then we are agreed?”

“We are.”

“Good. I shall have a droid take you to rejoin your handmaidens, and tomorrow, we shall take the day for mourning, as I told the press. After that, your training begins in earnest… _My daughter._ ”

* * *

Under the careful watch of Count Dooku, to whom Anakin had to get used to training with, the nine-year-old boy trained with a PROXY droid because, apparently, that was all he did these days. Train and train some more. Palpatine had been very specific about it. _You have a great deal of potential, my boy, you can be extraordinary. But for that, you have to work harder than you did before._ Anakin had been a slave, he knew hard work. He often still scratched the place where his chip had been before Palpatine had ordered its removal. _Don’t you want to avenge your Mother’s death?_ The thought of his Mother’s passing made Anakin’s movements more erratic and angry.

_I will avenge your death, Mom._

Dooku, from the sidelines, frowned. The boy had the highest midi-chlorian count ever registered and it had been a stroke of genius from his Master to find and take the boy before the Order got a hold of him. Such extraordinary power in the hands of Master Yoda would have been a waste. He trained the boy because it was his orders, but the youngling driving him mad with his reckless behavior, know-it-all attitude and frankly, the interest his Master showed on the _Chosen One._ It made Dooku wonder about his future.

“Watch your step,” he noticed coldly. “You look like you’re trying to dance with a bantha,” Dooku scolded. “Don’t just wave your lightsaber around trying to hit it, do actually use some of what you’ve been taught.”

The Count didn’t hear a word from the boy, but he saw him bare his teeth in frustration. _Good._ “We don’t want to tell the Chancellor you were beaten by a droid, now do we, young one?”

Anakin scowled. Palpatine had told him  _he_ would train him. Certainly, it would be a much enjoyable session. Palpatine truly cared about him and what he felt.

Dooku’s comm beeped and he removed himself to a more private corner. “Yes, Master?”

“ _Prepare the boy, Lord Tyranus. There is a special announcement I would like him to bear witness to.”_ Straight and to the point. The communication was ended and Dooku returned to the sidelines of Anakin’s training, only to see him destroy the droid.

“There’s something for you to tell the Chancellor,” he said, a boyish smile adorning his features. _Such things would be removed with time,_ Dooku thought to himself. Anakin was not aware of what his life would be.

“You are to be prepared for a ceremony.”

“What? What kind of ceremony? Will there be a feast?”

“Is that all you can think about? Food?”

“I also think about eradicating the Tuskens,” Anakin replied darkly.

“You’d best be on your way to your rooms. I will meet you in one standard hour and you need to be ready.”

“Won’t we meet with the Chancellor?”

“The Chancellor has more pressing things to attend to. Do as you are told, Anakin, this is a lesson you will either learn by yourself or by brute force. You don’t want to be late.”

Anakin didn’t say anything else to the Count and returned to his rooms, where aides were already waiting for him. He didn’t know what kind of ceremony he was going to be a part of, but whatever it was about and considering the clothes that were displayed for him to wear, it was important. An hour later, he was staring himself into the mirror. What he saw was a very different reflection of who he used to be, dressed in slave clothing.

The door to his room was open suddenly, startling him.

“Don’t you knock?” Anakin scowled. “I could’ve been undressed.”

“If you were, I would drag you undressed to the ceremony. It has been one hour. We should go. The Chancellor does not take lightly to delays.”

With one last look at the mirror, Anakin jogged to catch up with Dooku, that had turned his back and charged down the hall. What was this all about?

The Senate Rotunda was huge, big enough to fit at least three Mos Epsas, if he wasn’t mistaken. There were a few holocameras floating around to project whoever was speaking, and right now they were trained on the Chancellor’s pod where Palpatine— or Lord Sidious, as he’d heard Dooku call him— stood with a figure cloaked in black. Then the camera caught her face and Anakin’s eyes widened.

 _Angel_. That was his only description for the young woman that stood by the Chancellor’s side as he announced his decision of her adoption. It could only be one because he had heard the deep space pilots talk about them and they were the most beautiful creatures in the universe. “Who is she?” he whispered to Dooku.

Sighing, Dooku gave him a sideways glance. “Haven’t you been hearing the Chancellor?”

 _Not really,_ Anakin thought. He had been focused on the Angel. “Hmm…”

“ _Honestly…_ ” there was frustration lacing the Count’s voice. “That young woman is Padmé Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. Her home was taken by the Trade Federation, her family slaughtered. The Chancellor is being very kind by offering her a home.”

“She’s living with us, then?” Anakin asked, hopeful.

“Smitten, are we?” Dooku’s lips curled back in a cold smile. “I hope you know that you are nothing more than a child to her,” Anakin’s mood dropped. “Besides, your focus will be your training. Lady Amidala will have a very important and very public role. I doubt you’ll see each other very much. Or at all.”

Frowning, Anakin stopped his queries. It was not hard to see that Dooku was not pleased to be dealing with him and his answers were always so brute, so cold. What did he even know? The Chancellor had spoken to Anakin about important plans for him too so he believed that one day, his role would even be bigger than the one Dooku had at the moment.

The Senate adjourned for a recess and the Chancellor joined them inside the viewing chamber where they had been watching. A slow smile spread across the old man’s face as his eyes surveyed Anakin. “Lord Tyranus tells me you are training well, my boy. You will be an excellent warrior, given enough time.”

“Is it time, then?” Dooku asked, and there might have been a hint of fear in his voice.

“It is. You have already departed from the Jedi Order?”

“Of course.”

“Then return to Serenno. Let it begin. Amidala will play her part well. You must do the same.”

Dooku bowed and slowly swept out of the room, leaving Anakin alone with the Chancellor.

“Chancellor, will you train me from now on?” Anakin asked. “I don’t think Count Dooku was thrilled for having to do it,” he added. “And I would rather learn from you.”

“Dooku knows your power surpasses his own. He fears you, and the idea that you will one day replace him as my Apprentice. It was Anakin, wasn’t it?”

“It is, Chancellor,” Anakin nodded. “I will one day be your Apprentice. I will train for it,” he vowed.

“Then that name must no longer have any meaning to you. Kneel.”  It was a cold, firm voice that gave the order, one that was familiar to any slave on Tatooine.

A chill went down his spine and Anakin remembered Dooku’s earlier words. _Do as you are told, Anakin, this is a lesson you will either learn by yourself or by brute force._ He swallowed down the lump in his throat. Palpatine had made him promises. He was going to keep them, Anakin had to believe that. It was all he had after his Mother’s death and this couldn’t be worse than being a slave in Tatooine, starving and under the unforgiving twin suns. Shaking, he knelt in front of the Chancellor, head bowed.

“Do you accept my teachings and pledge yourself to the ways of the Dark Side?”

Anakin licked his dry lips. “Y--Yes. I d--do.”

Palpatine’s cold smile grew. “Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… **_Vader_ **.”

Anakin...no, he couldn’t be him anymore. If he wanted to take revenge for his Mother and be someone in his life, he needed to accept the Chancellor’s teachings. _Vader_ stood, looking up at the Chancellor. “Thank you…” he held back a sigh at the next word. A word that he’d thought he would never have to utter again, after Tatooine. “...Master.”

“Your training begins in earnest tonight. I must return to the Senate now. Tell no one of what has passed here, Lord Vader. The Jedi have spies everywhere. As do our enemies.”

* * *

Padmé, dressed in the black mourning robes of Naboo, took a breath. To any outsider, it looked as if she was regaining her composure, but inside, it was just to run through what she planned to say yet again. This was something she only had one chance to do.

Bail Antilles and Ainlee Teem, the two members of the Senate that Palpatine had defeated stood a few feet away, talking to one another, but she knew they noticed her. “Senator Antilles. Representative Teem,” she said demurely.

Antilles bowed. “Lady Amida— I mean, Lady Palpatine. You have my deepest condolences for your loss.”

“I've heard that so many times I can almost believe it now,” Padmé murmured, looking down mournfully. “I only wish the actions of those saying it reflected their words.”

“My lady.” Teem shifted uncomfortably and Padmé had to keep her lip from curling in disgust. They _should_ be uncomfortable.

“I hope your own worlds do not suffer as mine did when the Confederacy comes for them,” she continued.

“Now you go too far!” Teem scolded, and Padmé shrank back, her eyes brimming with tears.

“I only meant… I know that Alderaan is peaceful, just as Naboo was,” she whispered. “And that Malastare is in the Middle Rim, with valuable resources, and the Separatists have so many worlds there already, and the Republic has no means of combatting them…” She dissolved into calculated sobs, Eirtaé rushing to comfort her.

“There are military creation acts that have been presented—”

“But voted down every time,” Antilles reminded his Gran colleague. “We would have a better chance of voting the Chancellor emergency powers than getting the Senate to agree on a military creation bill.”

 _Almost too easy._ “Why not do it, then?” Padmé asked innocently. “My father cherishes democracy as all our people do, he would not abuse the trust placed in him by this galaxy. You could do it, Senator Antilles, I know you could.” She watched the conflict playing out on his face as the chimes rang out, calling the Senate to reconvene. “I should go now. Good day, Senator. Representative Teem.”

As she swept away from them, Eirtaé followed, unable to keep her confusion from hiding. “My lady, that was… not what I expected from you.”

“Times are changing, Eirtaé. I have always said that popular rule is not democracy because it gives people what they want, rather than what they need.”

“But emergency powers—”

“Sometimes what the people need is for one person to take the lead.” Padmé interrupted coolly. “If we ever want to return to Naboo, desperate measures must be taken.” They were watching now from the pod that had once been Naboo’s, which was no longer illuminated to signify the world's being lost.

“The chair recognizes the honorable Senator from Alderaan,” Mas Amedda intoned, and Padmé let herself smile ever so slightly. Palpatine had been right.

“Thank you, Vice Chair. In response to the direct threat to the Republic from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I propose that the Senate gives immediate emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor,” Antilles intoned. There was immediate uproar, and Padmé leaned forward, watching intently as the Senator continued. “We were unprepared for the Trade Federation. While individual worlds might have their own militias, there are just as many who are undefended. And our failures at Naboo should not be repeated. We elected Chancellor Palpatine for a change of leadership. Should we not allow him to lead?”

There were shouts of protest, accusations of creating a dictator, but none of that deterred Bail Antilles. “That is the sentiment every one of us agrees with! And when the shadow of war has dispersed and the bright day of liberty has dawned once again, the power we now give to the Supreme Chancellor will be gladly, and swiftly returned. Our ancient liberties will be restored to us, burnished even more brightly than before!”

That last little speech earned him applause, and Padmé caught her adoptive father looking up at her, a grim satisfaction in his eyes as he spoke, not that anyone else recognized it. “It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. The fact that this crisis is demanding I be given absolute power to rule over you is evident. But I am mild by nature and have no desire to destroy the democratic process. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated, I promise you. And all I ask in return is when my current term of office is over, you allow me to retire and live out my life in peace."

“We shall proceed to the vote. All those in favor of granting emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor, signal ‘aye’ at this time…”

Padmé smiled as she watched the votes be cast, and listened to Amedda read the verdict. An overwhelming majority, a mandate to lead, punctuated by a slowly growing ovation from the assembly that echoed throughout the rotunda. _So this is how justice is made,_ she thought quietly.


	2. I — First Impressions

Lady Padmé Palpatine inspected the gold embroidered hem of her pale pink gown as her Nubian re-entered Coruscant air space. Her father’s image flickered on the holoprojector in front of her. “Things went well in the Thousand Moons System. The refugees are on their way to be resettled.”

“Well done, my dear. You make me very proud.”

“Thank you, Father,” she demurred, smiling at him softly. “I’ll see you after today’s vote.”

“Milady, we’re making our final descent,” the Clone at the door informed her.

“Very good, trooper.” Padmé signaled for Sabé to fetch her cloak and wrap it around her bare shoulders. “Force willing, this will be the last time we have to suffer through these foolish proceedings over whether or not to commission more clones. The results are always the same.”

“It _is_ democracy, my lady,” Sabé reminded her, and the Chancellor’s daughter laughed haughtily as she raised the cloak’s hood over her loose brown locks.

“Whoever said it wasn’t, my old friend?” The ship made its landing, the exit ramp lowering. The weather in Coruscant was dreary today, and her bare arms made her feel slightly underdressed, but that would be remedied as soon as she was back in her own apartments.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn’t realize something was happening until Sabé and one of the Clones shoved her roughly to the ground and an enormous explosion rocked the ship behind them. “Go, milady!” one of the troopers yelled as Sabé pulled her up and they raced the rest of the way into the Presidential Palace, the guards slamming the doors shut behind them.

“Lady Padmé, are you hurt?” Sly Moore asked, approaching her from the northern wing that was her father’s domain. “The Chancellor asked me to wait and receive you, seeing as he and the Vice Chair are busy in the Senate, we did not expect this kind of arrival.”

“I am _fine_.” Padmé brushed the Umbaran woman off dismissively. “A few meager scratches, thanks to Sabé and my detail. Where is Eirtaé?”

“Your wing, Lady Padmé. I believe she was preparing suitable attire for this week’s—”

“Good, I needed to change anyway. Assess the damages outside and prepare a full report to be sent to my father and the appropriate committees,” she ordered, beckoning Sabé to follow. “Oh, and state funerals for anyone who might have died protecting me.”

“They’re just clones, my lady,” Moore pointed out.

“They’ve given their lives in service to the Republic. If _Father_ has an issue with it, _he_ can tell me himself.” Sabé closed the doors to the west wing, making it so that Padmé had to have had the last words. Eirtaé was waiting for them in the main solar, fielding questions on a headset as she scrolled through her datapad.

“We haven’t had time to prepare a statement yet, Lady Padmé only just returned— She _is_ safe, I’m looking at her right now. Let me call you back in an hour, Jarean, we’ll have a statement then. Goodbye.” Pulling off the headset mussed her carefully coiffed blonde hair, but Padmé’s chief of staff ignored it in favor of hugging her mistress. “Thank Shiraya you’re alright! But you look awful! Go get in the fresher, I’ll pull something from your wardrobe to go meet the Chancellor and summon the hairdresser to fix you up before getting a secure speeder to take you to the Executive Building. He wants you to meet him there.”

“Efficient as always,” Padmé said with a little smile as she removed her now-burnt cloak. “Thank you, Eirtaé.”

“It’s no trouble. Now, go! Oh, no, wait, can you give me a statement to forward to the Chancellor, so that the people can know you’re safe?”

“I’m safe, thanks to the efforts of our soldiers. I hope that today’s events make it clear why we must be even more attentive in our efforts to combat Dooku and the Separatists. If they can make a strike at me in the heart of Coruscant, what is to stop them from trying again, this time going after my father? This cannot stand. It must not stand,” Padmé said immediately. “Edit it however you need to, Eirtaé, I’m going to the fresher now. Have the speeder ready within an hour so that I’m not late to meet my father.”

“Yes, my lady,” the two handmaidens chorused.

Padmé headed into her personal suite, stripping off the rest of her clothes and leaving them in a pile for the cleaning droids to deal with as she stepped into the fresher and turned on the shower.

As the water ran over her, she fumed silently. Ten years of war, ten years since Dooku had revealed himself as a member of the Sith and the Master of the Zabrak who had been dispatched to Naboo to kill her, and yet the Senate proved to be as useless as it had been when she had appealed to them as the Queen of Naboo.

Ten years since her father had introduced her to her new way of life and the truth of how the galaxy worked. And it just left her feeling the need to scream at him that he ought to use his power to fix it. What was the good of having power if you didn’t _use_ it?

She cleaned herself off quickly and headed back out to her bedroom. Her usual staff of attendants had assembled, and set about preparing her quickly. One thing everyone who worked in the Presidential Palace knew was not to keep the Chancellor waiting. That included his daughter.

With her hair and makeup restyled and dressed in a deep blue velvet gown, Padmé headed back to the hall to board the armored shuttle Eirtaé had called for her. Sly Moore and Sabé were with her, and as Padmé watched Coruscant pass beneath her, she could not help but wonder what it was exactly that her father wanted to speak to her about.

* * *

He paced the length of his Master’s office slowly. His black cape trailing behind him with his movements. The Sith’s face betrayed no emotion, carefully masked with a blankness of disinterest and coldness. The past ten years had taught him to control his emotions and be very specific on what he showed to the public. His Master had been ruthless regarding his training. Darth Vader could be nothing less than perfect and he had suffered to reach the level of efficiency his Master requested. Now he knew why Count Dooku made the countless regards in the beginning of his training, but he had been a boy, deluded with a false sentiment of safety and comfort. He wasn’t a boy anymore. He had grown into one of the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy. The Chosen One.

Letting out a little sigh of annoyance, he turned to the chrono on top of the desk. He had been waiting for half an hour already. His Master had summoned him from the Outer Rim mission he was at for something of more importance. Relating to his _daughter._ That had stirred up something inside Vader. In the ten years since her formal adoption, his Master had never formally introduced his daughter to his apprentice. He had separated them. Vader knew each one of them had a purpose and Sidious had training them individually. One for his political moves and the other for the more...  _aggressive_ negotiations. It all fit into a plan that Vader was still not aware of. Honestly, he couldn’t think about it now, he was more focused on not making a fool of himself before Padmé.

 _I hope you know that you are nothing more than a child to her._ Dooku’s words rang in his head and Vader stopped his pacing, looking at his reflection in the transparisteel. The age difference was noticeable when he had been nine, yes, but now he was a grown man. There was not a trace of the  _child_ he had been once. He hoped to impress her for his own selfish reasons, even though he knew nothing could ever happen between them. Nothing of any sorts. He had been brutally trained to follow the rules. Vader knew what it meant to break one. While he was fearless, he wasn’t an idiot to push his Master to _punish_ him for breaking _this_ particular rule.

His Master’s strong presence in the Force and Padmé’s more subtle and angelic one, made him turn towards the doors for the office. He stood with his arms behind his back, chin raised to evidence his height and golden eyes carefully guarded.

“Ah, Lord Vader, I am glad you could join us today,” the Chancellor greeted with his political smile in place.

“Master,” Vader mumbled with a slight bow of his head. He kept his gaze on the man in front of him but he was achingly aware of _her._

“It’s just saddening the reasons that brought us together,” the Chancellor proceeded to move to sit behind his desk and intertwining his fingers on top of it. “Lord Vader, I would like to formally introduce you to my daughter, Lady Padmé Palpatine.”

Finally, seemingly having his Master’s approval, Vader turned to Padmé. She had matured into a beautiful and desirable woman. One whom he had admired from afar. Her beauty was talked through all the Galaxy, just as her story was. Now she was standing in front of him, dressed in a deep blue dress trimmed in gold. It was almost patterned to mimic Jedi robes, long strips wrapping around her torso and tapering down to the floor with hidden panels of a lighter, translucent fabric in between. Though no Jedi would ever wear anything that had left her shoulders and a good amount of her chest bare. Her soft brown curls were bound only by a gold gem-studded circlet, and it made her look like the Queen she had once been.

“My lady,” he greeted, rather coldly. His insides were burning, she was the forbidden fruit he'd wanted all along, but his brain was being smarter for once as he could not act on his impulses. “While it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady, might I ask, Chancellor, why was I summoned? The complications in the Outer Rim …”

“Are nothing compared to my daughter’s safety,” Palpatine interrupted him sharply. “Lord Vader, as you are aware, there was an attempt on her life today and you are the only one I trust to keep her safe.”

A beat. Vader’s golden eyes drifted from his Master to the woman that stood by his side. While appealing, it didn’t sit right with him. “You want me to babysit,” he deadpanned.

His Master gave him a dark look, one he knew too well. “If you want to put it so bluntly, Lord Vader,” he replied coldly. “Yes.”

“Will you be asking a Jedi Padawan to look after me next, so long as you’re entrusting my safety to children, Father?” Padmé accused, folding her arms in a way that made the deep blue fabric of her gown ripple and glimmer in the sunlight. The effect would have been captivating if not for the displeasure radiating from her beautiful features. “We all know how well _that_ turned out last time.”

“Lord Vader is no Jedi, I can assure you, my dear.” Features softened slightly, marking the switch from Sidious to Palpatine. “And he _will_ keep you safe.”

“I wasn’t harmed! One clone casualty should not warrant this. And I am more than capable of protecting myself when I need to!” She spun on her heel, the gossamer panels of her skirts giving Vader the briefest glimpse of the creamy skin beneath. Sidious sank into his chair, looking at Vader.

“She may be defiant now, but she will remember that I am her father and her Chancellor soon enough. If anyone threatens _any_ part of her, I give you leave to kill them. Just make certain your abilities are not discovered by the Jedi. They cannot know we are here, after all.”

“All due respect, Master, you would have me babysit a spoiled child? Isn’t my training useful somewhere else?” Vader claimed, a scowl on his face. “Clearly, she would like it better if you were to isolate her somewhere with her handmaidens. They were trained to be her bodyguards and I’ve heard they are very loyal.”

“Because, Lord Vader, if there are Separatists here in Coruscant, Dooku is getting cocky. And I would have you protecting one of my greatest assets.”

“How long will I have to be her babysitter?” Vader sulked, hiding his arms on the large sleeves of his cloak.

“Until the threat is dealt with. She will be remaining here on Coruscant for the time being. If anything happens to her, Lord Vader, you will pay the price.”

Vader did not show any reaction. He knew it was a threat and he knew what would happen to him in case of failure. Even if _babysitting_ was not his favorite assignment, he wouldn’t let anything happen to Padmé. Not only because his head hung in the balance but because it was... well, it was _her._

“Do not worry, Master, I will protect her with my life if I need to.”

* * *

Padmé had returned to the Presidential Palace, fuming, and changed out of her gown as soon as she entered her rooms. “Get the training room ready for me and cancel anything I might have had scheduled for this afternoon,” she told Eirtaé, pulling on a sleeveless black top with etched futhork runes on the front and matching pair of black trousers.

“Yes, my lady.”

“Oh, and you’ll need to prepare the rooms next to mine for a Lord Vader. Apparently, Father thinks I need an extra bodyguard.”

“Is he good-looking?”

“Eirtaé!”

“Well, if we’re going to have a man in the wing, I want to know if he’s good for anything besides bodyguarding,” the blonde replied with a toss of her hair.

“As if you'd do anything more than ogle him and then picture him while you're in bed at night,” Sabé teased, rolling her eyes as she passed Padmé a thong to tie back her hair. “Do you need a sparring partner?”

“No, I’ll just use the droids,” Padmé answered dismissively. “I’m sure Vader will arrive soon. When he does, send him to me.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Padmé stormed down to her training room, grabbing the first blaster in reach and firing it straight at the first PROXY droid. Every single one of them had been programmed to resemble Nute Gunray, and she let a savage glee rise in her as she shot his despicable face over and over again.

“Just wait until I get my hands on the real you,” she promised savagely, slamming the  blaster down so that she could storm over and wrap her hands tightly around the droid’s throat. “I am going to squeeze all but the last breath out of you and then I am going to slowly hack your heart out of your body, piece by piece, I am going to make you suffer as you made me suffer! A thousand times over!” The droid powered down, Gunray’s face disintegrating as it did so. Padmé released her grip, pacing around the room furiously.

All she’d wanted was to come home, to spend a few days on the social scene, but that was ruined now. She needed a better target for her anger, and if she couldn’t have Gunray, Vader would do for the time being.

* * *

When Vader arrived at Padmé’s wing, he was immediately received by her chief of staff, who eyed him up and down, evaluating his figure from his curly blonde hair to his toes. “Lord Vader, I presume?” she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. “My name is Eirtaé Vidatine. I am the Chief of Staff for Lady Palpatine.”

“Happy to make your acquaintance, my lady,” he nodded in acknowledgment. “Where is the Lady Padmé?”

“Training, my lord, and she requested your presence,” Sabé, the one handmaiden he recognized, quipped from Eirtaé’s side. “I suggest you don’t keep her waiting for too long.”

“I suggest that Lady Padmé, and the lot of you, don’t think I am here to receive orders from anyone but the Chancellor,” Vader stated coldly. “I will go to her when I have to. Meanwhile, the clones stationed at this wing will be switched by ones that I trust, from the 501st Battalion. Rex will be the Captain and he will inform you of our new security measures.”

“The ones we had in place…” Eirtaé began, offended for a moment.

“Failed epically this morning,” Vader interrupted her. “The Chancellor has put me in charge of his daughter’s security and I will take whatever measures I see fit. Now, can I please be taken to my rooms?”

If looks could kill, Vader was sure that Padmé’s handmaidens would have buried him by then. He didn’t care, he wasn’t there to please any of them, he was there to follow orders. Sabé reluctantly showed him to the rooms he would be occupying while this assignment was to last. After he was alone, he sighed. He was _so_ close. But still, so very far away. Vader was sleeping next to _her_ room.

Padmé thought she could order him around, then. That she had the same power that her father did. She was naive to think so. Even if he had a personal interest in her, it did not mean he would obey her every whim. So he made her wait at her training rooms while his belongings arrived at his new quarters and he changed slowly to a black shirt that clung to his torso and black trousers. Grabbing his lightsaber, he decided that enough time had passed. Vader left the room and instead of asking for directions, he simply followed her force presence. It was very distinct from every other, at least for him.

Entering the training rooms, he observed her for a moment, before interrupting.

“You wanted to see me, my lady?”

“I did. Put the saber down and come spar with me,” she replied as she wiped the gleaming beads of sweat off her body with a towel. “I need a challenge, and you're the best I've got at this time. But I warn you, _Darth_ , no tricks with the Force. Otherwise, it's not an even match.”

Vader hesitated. So she was aware he was a Sith. An interesting development, since he believed he would need to tiptoe around her. This made his life a lot easier. “You’re smarter than you look,” he muttered, eyes jaded. He set his lightsaber down and approached the training mat. “I don’t need the Force to beat you...my lady,” he mockingly bowed. “You look frazzled, are you sure you are in the right condition to spar?” Vader taunted.

“Get on the mat,” she growled, clenching her fists and adopting a fighting stance. “Or are you afraid of losing to a woman?”

Vader sighed dramatically and adopted a calm stance of his own. “If I have to,” he says bored. “Come on, little kitten, let’s see what you are made of,” he couldn’t help the teasing nickname, but her feisty attitude just made him want to push her until she was undone and she has lost all her regal posture.

Padmé’s face melted into calm passivity, and she pulled her leg back, launching it straight at his face without so much as a word. Vader grabbed her ankle and tugged her forward, driving her to fall on her back. “Basic,” he shook his head. “Try again,” he smirked.

“Who says this isn’t exactly where I want to be?” she retorted, planting her hands on either side of her head to launch herself upwards and lock her legs tightly around his shoulders. She threw her whole body weight into the move, twisting them both so that now he was the one getting thrown to the ground.

Vader grunted as the sudden movement made him hit the ground. Hard. _I was not expecting that._ “So you wanted to be on top of me, then?” He quipped, and then raised his upper body to throw her off of him. He grabbed her arms and locked her wrists with one hand on top of her head.

“I want you to remember that I am not some fragile little princess who’s going to fall to pieces if you don’t come to save her,” Padmé answered, jerking her knee up to slam into his nether regions. “And in the interest of honesty, Lord Vader, I don’t trust you not to betray my father. Dooku did, after all.”

Her blow knocked out his breath and he fell backward. “Low blow,” he hissed and quickly gathered strength in the Force to recover his posture.

“We never said it was off-limits.” Padmé batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

With a deep scowl, he stood, wincing. “In the interest of honesty, my lady, I am not Dooku and I am not going to betray your father.”

“Generally, when someone plans to betray another person, that’s exactly what they say.”

“You don’t know me, I have no reason to prove my loyalty to you when the person I have to answer to is your father,” Vader gritted his teeth.

“While you’re here, you answer to me,” she argued, springing up to her feet and launching a barrage of punches at him. “And to betray any member of House Palpatine is to betray all of House Palpatine.”

Easily, he deflected her angry attack, feeling his own temper flare. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so she was locked between his arms. Close to her ear, and a little breathless, he spoke. “No, I don’t answer to you, I am just here to protect you. You _don’t_ give me orders. You _don’t_ get ask questions. You simply _don’t_ have that power, kitten.”

“Do _not_ , _”_ she hissed, “tell me what power I do and do not have.” On the last word, she jammed her elbow straight into his stomach.

Vader released her and stumbled back a couple of steps. Whoever has been training her deserved a raise, he’d underestimated her skills. “I can tell you the power you have over me. Which is none,” he snapped. Even though if she knew the truth about his deepest intents, his arguments would not be valid.

“I’ll tell you this.” She rushed him, pulling him into a tight headlock. “Do not get in my way, or my father will be the least of your worries.” Releasing her grip, she kicked at his feet, knocking him to the ground and grabbing a blaster to press at the back of his head. “Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” he said bitterly. “Just know this, kitten, whatever you think about me, you’re wrong,” he pushed her blaster away with the Force and stood, towering over her. “As long as we also have an understanding that I will protect you at any cost, whether you like my methods or not.”

“And now you’ve forfeited the match. We agreed, no Force.” Padmé grabbed the towel again and breezily walked out of the room.

Vader bared his teeth but said nothing. _Spoiled little Princess,_ he thought bitterly as he grabbed his lightsaber and left as well. He needed a shower to cool down. While Padmé drove him crazy in a physical way, he wasn’t too keen on having her act like she was the boss of him.

* * *

There was a holodrama playing in the background as Padmé sat brushing out her hair, preparing for bed. Eirtaé and Sabé had already retired for the night and Vader’s new troopers were patrolling both in the halls and outside. She vaguely remembered things being like this while the Trade Federation had held her hostage in Theed Royal Palace. She had hated it then, and she hated it now.

Vader was on the other side of her wall, and it was very tempting to think about stabbing him with the pointed end of her hairbrush. _Arrogant little sleemo,_ she thought. If he heard her through the Force, so much the better.

There was a faint screeching sound and she turned to see a courier droid at her window, cutting it open and releasing two wormlike creatures into the room. “ _Vader!_ ” she shouted, grabbing her blaster from its hidden drawer in the vanity table. It took her only two shots to kill each of the filthy things. “Get in here!”

Her door flew open moments later, with Vader yielding his bright red lightsaber. “Are you hurt?” he questioned as he looked at the dead creatures. “A second attempt in Coruscant,” he muttered. “They’re getting bold. I’ll have to talk with the Chancellor of your removal from the planet.”

“Or you could just follow the damn droid as it goes back to whoever sent it!” she snapped, firing her blaster at the window and shattering it. “It’s getting away!”

“Stay here,” he pointed a finger towards her and then Force jumped out of the window, landing on top of the droid, which was flying away, back to whoever owned him.

“The hell I will,” Padmé muttered, grabbing a pair of pants and boots from her wardrobe as she ripped the bottom of her nightgown and headed down to grab a speeder from the garage, following him into the city. He was going to drop at some point, that much she knew, and it was simply a matter of maneuvering to stay under him as he dangled from the droid.

Vader felt her presence nearby and then all his nerves were on edge. _I told her to stay put._ He thought angrily. _I guess we’re having a serious discussion about who makes security decisions around here._ Vader scowled, but focused on controlling his emotions. First, find and kill her assassin. Second, make her understand that he’s in charge of her safety and she does what he tells her to. The droid was finally coming down to the less honest part of town and it came low enough for Vader to jump to the ground and follow it on foot.

Somehow, Padmé managed to keep pace with him, parking the speeder and hopping out to follow him. Her attire got her a few sideways glances, but the sight of her blaster put them off just as quickly. “You’d think Father would keep more bounty hunters on retainer than just Jango Fett,” she remarked dryly.

“Didn't I tell you to stay put?” Vader snapped.

“You did, but I wasn’t about to take the chance that this was meant to lure you away from me so that another assassin could get past your equally inept troopers,” Padmé answered primly.

“You are impossible. Just don't get in my way and everything should be fine. We hope,” he felt a strange presence in the Force. Someone was trying to get away. He followed a few fallen parts of the droid and the presence drew near. With a notable stealth, he began to quicken his pace. Only the quiet humming of the lightsaber following him. Padmé had to run to match his long strides, but she kept her blaster up. The figure they were chasing had headed into one of the underground’s nightclubs, and Padmé’s eyes widened.

“This just keeps getting more and more interesting.”

“Do you realize the danger you’ve put yourself in by following me?” He hissed, before continuing. “You might not trust me, but this is what I do best. Let me do my job without interference. Can you, for a standard hour, behave accordingly?”

She answered by firing her blaster over his shoulder. Her assailant dropped to the ground, clutching at his shoulder. “Can you do your job and find out who hired them to kill me?”

It was _her_ kriffing fault! She was distracting him, making him fail. He hated that. With a grunt he turned to the fallen assailant and place the red blade near her neck. “Who are you working for?” Vader asked coldly.

“The Chancellor’s lapdog. I was told I could meet you,” the assassin taunted, eyeing the red blade near her neck. “You know very well for whom I work for, _child._ ”

Vader saw red. It was Dooku, it had to be. Only the Count would disrespect him, undermine him. He had always been jealous of Vader’s connection to the Force, to their Master. He turned off his lightsaber and the woman looked taken aback before she felt the air being stolen from her lungs, her body slowly raising to float mid-air. Darth Vader stared coldly at the sight. He had his arm raised and extended, his hand choking something invisible...her own throat.

“Where is he? Where’s the Count?” Vader hissed.

The assassin struggled to talk, to breathe. “C-Clo-ser...th-than...you th-think.”

His hold tightened.”Where?” he bellowed. “What does he want with the Chancellor’s daughter?”

“Sh-she spreads his c-corruption... What other reason... does there need to be?”

“Where is he?” Padmé repeated. “ _I_ might be the only person who’d be willing to argue for your life. You just need to tell us where Dooku is.”

“Kriff you, _princess_ ,” the bounty hunter snapped.

“Don’t say I didn’t offer.” Padmé shrugged lazily, passing control back to Vader with a wave of her hand.

Vader tightened his hold and then, with a flick of her wrist, the assassin’s neck snapped and she fell to the ground. “You and I are going to have a serious talk,” he turned to the Chancellor’s daughter and grabbed her elbow. “I don’t know what the _kriff_ you thought you were doing, but it can’t happen again,” he hissed as he pulled her back to the speeder she had left.

“I thought the safest place for me was _with_ you,” she retorted. “She got past _your_ clones, and you were gone, what was I supposed to do? Sit and wait for someone else to take a shot at me while you were off chasing a decoy?”

“Oh, spare me your excuses. I trust the men I have protecting you and you should trust your handmaidens too. You are just a spoiled brat who can’t take a ‘no’ for an answer and always has to do things her way,” Vader almost shoved her inside the speeder. “Next time you don’t do what I tell you to, there will be consequences,” he threatened as he climbed on the driver’s seat. “I am going to need to report to the Chancellor. Do you think it will be possible for you to stay safe for one hour or do I need to chain you to something or someone?”

“I don’t see why I can’t come along with you, seeing as I actually stopped the attempt,” Padmé snapped from the passenger seat. “If I hadn’t called for you, if _I_ had missed those creatures, you wouldn’t have noticed, and I would be dead right now.”

“Yes, maybe you’re right and I should just start to share the room with you,” Vader snapped at her as he flew them through the night traffic. “You’re not coming with me. You _are going to stay put._ Or else…”

“Did you just try to _mind trick_ me?”

“Oh, for _Force’s sake,_ no, I did not! I am emphasizing on something you should not. Enough adventure for one night.”

“Arrogant bastard,” she muttered petulantly.

“You’re not any better than me,” he replied with a huff.

“I’m of a higher class than you could ever hope to be.”

“Oh, yes, I’m incredibly jealous,” he muttered sarcastically, as they arrived the docks. Rex was already waiting for them and Vader had never seen his Captain so pale.

“General…” he began. “We first have to offer our deepest…”

“Rex, do not worry. The assassin is dead and we could never imagine she would attack through the windows or that they would be bold enough to launch a second attack, on the same day,” Vader didn’t even both to help Padmé out of the speeder and Rex eyed the Lady curiously. With hesitation and while Vader spoke, he offered her his hand to help her out of the speeder. “We will move her into a more internal room, of course. I want one of her handmaidens sleeping in the same room and if she doesn’t actually _sleep,_ that would make me and the Chancellor much more rested. I want Fives, Echo and Ringo stationed at the doors, surveillance doors on the windows.”

“This way, milady.” Rex gestured politely, but Padmé swatted him off.

“I know the way around my own home, I don’t need to be escorted,” she said, glaring at Vader as she stormed inside. “Good night, _Lord Vader._ ”

“Fun times are ahead of us, General,” Rex stated.

“Unfortunately,” the Sith muttered. “She’s feisty, Rex, tell the guys to be careful because she bites,” Vader sighed, tiredly. “I know that this is not what any of us wanted to be doing, but I’m hoping we keep this babysitting duty short. I’m heading out to see the Chancellor. I’ll leave her in your hands, Rex.”

The Captain winced and Vader snickered. “Good luck, Captain,” he returned to the speeder. “You have orders to do whatever’s necessary to keep her inside her room,” he said as he left to meet his Master. It was Dooku, of course it was and Vader was sure his Master had a plan. He would be more than happy to take on the mission that would defeat Dooku.


	3. II — Unwanted Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains nudity and explicit sexual content (masturbation). If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable with this content, we recommend you go read something else. And that you don't read this while you're at work! ;)

Breakfast together was a rare thing for the Chancellor and his daughter. This morning was different, in part because of the third person dining at the table. The Chancellor sat at the head, with his adopted daughter on his right and his Apprentice seated at his left. Through the loose curtain of her hair, Padmé glared at Vader, despite the fact that her father was watching both of them. “Leave us,” the Chancellor ordered the staff watching the three of them. After a moment, all of them had cleared out, leaving Padmé, Vader, and Palpatine completely alone.

“I am glad you were able to handle last night’s incident,” he informed them, dropping any semblance of benevolence. “But clearly, more extreme measures need to be taken. I have secured an estate on Bellassa. The two of you will go there, and you will stay there until the culprit behind these assassination attempts has been caught.”

Vader almost choked on the lego cake he was eating at the Chancellor’s announcement. “You can’t—”

“You can’t be serious!” Padmé pushed back her chair, interrupting Vader using the exact same words he was going to utter, and stood indignantly, the ribbons on the one sleeve of her pale purple dress fluttering with the abrupt motion. “You’re _exiling_ me? With him? Father—”

“The estate in question is staffed by droids, you will be well taken care of.”

“It’s not a question of whether or not I’ll be taken care of! It’s a matter of you overreacting! Your focus should be on winning the war, not on me!”

“This is not a negotiation. You _will_ heed me, Padmé, and I suggest you start packing your things immediately. You leave tonight. I have a shuttle being prepared as we speak.”

“But—”

“ _You will heed me_ ,” Sidious repeated, his eyes narrowing and flashing to Sith yellow. Immediately, Padmé shut her mouth and hung her head, slinking back off towards her own wing in a huff.

“Master, with all due respect, your daughter is an unbearable being,” Vader scowled, his yellow eyes shining with utter annoyance. “She doesn’t understand the meaning of safety, she always needs to have the last word and for the _Force,_ she is the most annoying person on the face of this Galaxy,” he spat.

Sidious looked at him coldly. “I need her, Lord Vader. As much of a nuisance as she is to you, Padmé has done invaluable work serving me and will keep doing so for as long as possible. She is crucial in keeping me endeared throughout the Galaxy” he stated. “Are you done complaining, my apprentice?”

Vader remained quiet, knowing he had crossed a line by speaking out against Padmé, but not able to keep his annoyance of the assignment quiet very much longer.

“Good. What I tell you now stays between us, Lord Vader.” Sidious stood, a not so subtle hint that Vader ought to kneel, as he usually did when receiving missions.

Vader stood as well, and then knelt in front of his Master, head bowed like he had always been taught. When Sidious granted him freedom from slavery, after his Mother’s death, he thought he was going to  _actually_ be free. Over the course of the last ten years, he had come to realize that he left one form of slavery to enter another one. It was a thought that haunted him, but he pushed it down, like every other feeling.

“When you return from Bellassa, this will no longer be called Coruscant, but Imperial Center. This is the chance we have been waiting for. The Jedi will fall, and from the ashes of their destruction, the Galactic Empire will rise,” Sidious pronounced triumphantly.

Vader just opened and closed his mouth in shock. “But Master… why are you sending me to Bellassa to do a job a few clones could? This is also the moment I’ve been training for all my life, is it not?” _Why did Sidious want him out of the battle?_ “Master, I’m ready,” Vader insisted. “You can count on me to help with the rise of the Empire.”

“You have been trained to obey your master, my Apprentice,” Sidious said, his fingers twitching as a warning that a punishment of a more powerfully painful measure would be in Vader’s future if he persisted. “Both you  _and_ my daughter are far too valuable to be anywhere near the battle when this order is given. I cannot risk losing either of you, not when I will need my heir and my right hand to lend their strength to my new Empire.”

Vader knew it was his imagination, but it felt like he could feel the Sith lightning torturing his skin and leaving invisible scars. He had suffered enough to know he didn’t want to try it anymore and so, he bit his tongue. “Yes, Master,” he said submissively. “I will do as I am told. The safety of your daughter is ensured, you won’t have to worry,” he closed his eyes, frustration, anger, and agony all twisting up in one impressive knot in his stomach.    

“There will be other opportunities for you to prove yourself, Lord Vader. You have yet to slay Lord Tyranus,” Sidious reminded him, displeasure clear in his voice. “And perhaps a few Jedi will survive the purges. All that matters is that you serve as you swore you would and do not fail me. Now, go. Prepare for your departure.”

Vader nodded. “Thank you, Master, I won’t let you down.” He rose and with everything said, with his orders, he left the office, looking as calm and collected as he could, even if on the inside, he was anything  _but_ calm. He longed for the day of his revenge and it kept being pushed back further and further away. He didn’t know what he needed to do to get Sidious’ full support. He had been a loyal Apprentice. He had done  _everything_ that was required of him during his training. All he was asking was for recognition. Not babysitting a tantrum-prone young woman.

* * *

“Unbelievable!”

“My lady, tantrums won’t do you much good.”

“Tantrums!” Padmé whirled on Eirtaé, eyes blazing. “He’s ordering me about like a child! If I hadn’t shot those filthy kouhun, the assassins would have succeeded in their goal! _I’d_ be a better Apprentice than Vader—”

“If you were strong in the Force, which you aren’t,” Sabé pointed out gently. “You’ve been tested for it, your abilities aren’t strong enough.”

“I am well aware!” The Chancellor’s daughter flung her clothes heedlessly into the open cases on her bed. Eirtaé clucked her tongue and went over to fold the garments and tuck them neatly into place.

“You need to make sure they don’t crease,” she scolded.

“Bellassa is a lovely place, and Vader isn’t unattractive, for a man," Sabé added. "Maybe if you both loosened up a little, you could have some fun together.”

“You know that’s not appropriate,” Eirtaé scolded her colleague. “Think of the damage it could do to Padmé’s reputation.”

“And physical appearance is not the only reason to take a lover,” Padmé added, sinking down onto the nearest couch and kicking off her white slippers to pull her feet up beneath her artfully tattered violet skirts. “Vader is arrogant, rude, willful and completely aggravating.”

“You’re protesting an awful lot, but if you’re absolutely certain, can I have a go at him?” Eirtaé asked. “He’s rude, yes, but that’s half the fun. Making him into a man worthy of being a lover and a partner. At least in the stories.”

“You're welcome to try and be Lady Vader if you want, Eirtaé. Force knows I'm not interested in that title,” Padmé remarked as she picked up the datapad that had the various reports from her spies across the galaxy. "But I think we know he’d be more interested in Sabé than in you."

“And that he has one thing and is missing two things, which put together mean that I will  _never_ be interested in him,” Sabé added, making some rather lewd gestures that prompted laughter from all three of them.

“I’m going to be bored out of my mind without you two,” Padmé confessed softly.

“You know who else is rumored to have an estate on Bellassa?” Eirtaé gossiped. “Rush Clovis. Remember him?”

“Vaguely,” Padmé shrugged dismissively. “Dark hair, yellow tattoos on his forehead?”  _Overeager and ambitious._

“Dreamy eyes, a jawline for days,” Eirtaé added, “And very clearly attracted to you. It wouldn’t be too difficult to arrange a discreet little encounter.”

“I'm going to be in hiding, that means you can't tell anyone where I'm going.”

“And again, there's the matter of her reputation,” chided Sabé. “You _just_ brought up that it would not do for the Chancellor’s daughter to behave in such an u _nseemly_ manner with Vader, why would Clovis be any different? Honestly, Eirtaé, etiquette was always your domain.”

“Sabé, just because  _you_ can satisfy your needs without running the risk of being compromised, the way Padmé and I would be, does not mean we don’t have _needs_. And sometimes, doing it by yourself isn’t enough, you need a little flirtation or two, just as long as you don't cross the line. Rush Clovis could prove a serious contender for—”

“I’m ending this conversation now,” Padmé interrupted. “Can I trust the two of you to keep things running while I’m gone? The reports, both for me and my father, the charity appearances, all of it?”

“Of course,” both her friends chorused, and Padmé closed her eyes to breathe a sigh of relief. Eirtaé and Sabé were the only people she truly trusted, aside from her father, and the three of them had never been apart for longer than two weeks at most, not since they came to Coruscant following their extraction. They would never be Sola, but they were her sisters in their own way. Padmé needed them.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Pausing to take a breath, she blurted out, “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll be back before you know it, I’m sure of it,” Eirtaé promised. “In the meantime, let’s finish getting you packed. And changed. That dress is gorgeous but very conspicuous. You’ll want to blend in with the rest of the crowd when you arrive on Bellassa.”

Padmé wrinkled her nose. She hadn’t disguised herself for ten years. Her status as the Chancellor’s daughter and the security detail that went with it had been protection enough until now. “Alright, alright,” she huffed, swatting Eirtaé’s hands away as she got up to rifle through her drawers. In addition to the pants and boots she had worn the night before, she found a two-toned brown leather tunic and a white blouse with bell sleeves to wear beneath it. “I’m going to change, you two finish up with the packing, please.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m fine.” Padmé smiled softly as she slipped into the fresher to change. She had almost finished, having just pulled on the tunic when she heard one of her cases drop and both handmaidens shriek in alarm. “What is it?” she asked, poking her head out only to gasp herself when she saw who it was. “Father.”

“You are decent, I hope.”

“Y-yes,” she stammered, buttoning up the tunic rather hurriedly as she stepped out to properly greet him. “Father, what I said in the dining hall—”

“Hush,” he commanded. “Yesterday was a harrowing experience, the effects are clearly still wearing on you. Outbursts like that are understandable. But I expect better from you when you and Lord Vader return from Bellassa.”

“Of course, Father. I never want to disappoint you. I’m just worried that Lord Vader will abuse your trust in him as Dooku did.”

“Vader is loyal in ways that Dooku never could be, my dear. He has been raised in my teachings, he knows better. He will serve until I have a better Apprentice to consider.” The Chancellor pulled his daughter closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his hand pressed against her flat stomach. Padmé nodded gravely, understanding that he was suggesting a prophecy of sorts. That she might have a child one day who could follow in his footsteps, who could be even more powerful than Vader supposedly was.

“If he  _does_ try anything—” she started to say, but Palpatine merely smiled, placing a finger on her lips.

“If he is foolish enough to attempt it, incapacitate him and bring him to me to be dealt with properly. I know you are capable of that, my dear daughter.”

Padmé could not help the conspiratorial smile she gave him as thanks. “As you wish, Father.”

* * *

Vader was  _not_ in a good mood. He was being cast out of the rise of the Empire to babysit a spoiled, unbearable, unpleasant and completely aggravating  _brat._ He had sent Rex to prepare a ship that Vader used in cover assignments. It was a standard ship, it did not attract attention and he had installed the proper mechanisms himself. All he had to do was wait for  _her_ to take off. His Master’s justification wasn’t enough, it would  _never_ be enough and it angered Vader that he couldn’t just stay and send someone else with Padmé, Sidious would punish him in ways he couldn’t imagine. Vader paced in front of the ship, Rex’s eyes followed his movements.

“General, something on your mind?”

“How bad would it be if I threw her off the ship mid-flight?” Vader muttered bitterly.

Rex’s lips twitched upwards. “Not that I doubt what you are capable of, General, but you wouldn’t do that.”

“Yes, you’re right, she’s not worth the punishment,” Vader stated dryly. “Any advice on how to handle women like her?”

“I am sorry, General, that is not a subject I am fluent in,” Rex grinned wolfishly. “The women I know...are far less complicated.”

“Keep the troops aligned while I’m gone,” Vader requested. “I don’t think it will be for long, but who knows? With her, I never know what the day will bring. Contact me through a secure connection only in a life or death situation. We don’t want Separatists getting any hints about our location.”

“Yes, sir. Anything else?”

“Do not let anyone fly my ship,” Vader added. “Also, don’t... get yourself killed, Rex, you’re actually one of the very few people I can trust.”

“I will do my best, General. I guess your travel companion has arrived,” Rex said, noticing Padmé and her entourage arriving at the hangar. “Have a safe trip, General,” he nodded and turns on his heels to leave.

Vader clicked his tongue as Padmé grew nearer. “You’re late,” he stated coldly. “Get your things inside the ship and say your goodbyes. We are leaving in ten standard minutes.”

“Your chrono’s fast, I'm perfectly on time, and we're leaving  _now_ ,” Padmé countered almost instantly, pushing past him to board the ship. “Unless you had goodbyes to make?”

“We are leaving when _I_ say we’re leaving,” Vader stated in a calm but deadly cold voice. “It is my ship and it is I who will fly us to Bellassa, so please bear in mind that I won’t have any issue in flying us against  _something_ if you keep your unbearable attitude throughout the trip,” he threatened coldly.

“Your ship that my father gave you,” she muttered, probably thinking he couldn't hear her. “Self-important nerfherder.”

“Aren’t you wearing the clothes that your father gave you?” Vader replied back. “Obnoxious little brat,” he hissed through his teeth and stormed inside the ship, to seat at the pilot’s seat.

Takeoff was deathly silent between the two of them as they left Coruscant's airspace. Padmé sat behind Vader, glowering so hard, she might have been trying to burn a hole in his head. Then, an hour into the journey, she said abruptly, “so, did you say goodbye to all your whores before we left?”

He felt her anger throughout the beginning of the journey but he paid her no mind. However, her question caught him off guard. “What?” He kept a tight grip on the handles. “That is not of your Force-damn business,” Vader scowled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink that he was glad she couldn’t see. “If that is your way of breaking the ice, don’t. We don’t have to talk. At all.”

“Then I suppose you also don't want me to address the fact that you have certain tastes, Lord Vader?” she asked innocently, as if they were discussing the weather. “Specifically, that you prefer shorter women with brown hair and eyes?”

A part of him feared where she was going with this conversation but another knew she wanted to rile him up and he was not going to give her the pleasure of seeing him lose his temper. “You seem to know a lot about my personal life, I didn’t know you care so much,” he stated dryly. “My tastes are my own and I won’t discuss them with you.”

“Seventy-five percent of what my father knows, he gets through me and my spy networks. Of course I know about your personal life, I know about every investment my father makes.” Padmé's voice was clipped, professional. “Though I omitted that detail when I reported it to him. It's common enough for men in the galaxy to solicit women who resemble me. I don't distract you, do I?”

Vader rolled his eyes so hard they nearly got stuck in the back of his head. “Aren’t you the professional little spy?” He provoked. “How very kind of you, do you want a thank you note? Your Father knows the company I seek and he does not disapprove. Any resemblance to you, it’s pure coincidence, so you shouldn’t think too much about it. I would hate to deprive you of your beauty sleep,” his knuckles were probably white underneath his leather gloves, from how strong his grip was on the handle. _I am not going to give her the satisfaction of winning this argument. It does not matter if she’s right or not. Right now, the only thing I want to do to her is throw her off my ship._

“Careful, Vader. You might sound as if you care,” she taunted. “I may not have the strength in the Force that you and my father do, but I'm not without my own skills.”

“Your  _own_ skills is a good education in politics and a pretty face,” Vader commented. “There’s nothing special about it. Anyone with two brain cells can do it,” he said darkly. “I would appreciate if you were quiet for the rest of the trip. Now that would be a useful skill, my lady. I’ve told you. I am  _not_ afraid of crashing us. I don’t care if I die as long as I don’t have to hear you again,” he gritted his teeth, sure he was gaining a migraine and their exile was  _barely_ starting.

“If you're going to keep talking, at least have the courtesy to look at me.” There was the sound of fingers drumming on skin and the tapping of a foot on the floor.

Vader was afraid to look. He didn’t like the tone of her voice or her provocation. “I don’t have to look at you because I don’t want to keep talking. Whatever it is you are planning on doing, forget it,” he said dismissively keeping his eyes fixed on the space ahead. They should arrive in Bellassa soon and then he could throw her into her room and lock her there.

The unmistakable screech of metal on metal rang out behind him, followed by, “Oops. I hope that wasn't important.”

Every hair on his body stood at the awful noise. Vader changed the navigation to autopilot and decided to spare his ship from her wrath and just turn around. What could she have done that was so…

She had stripped bare, her clothes cushioning her as she reclined in her seat, giving him a full view of her long curls, her well-toned limbs, the pale, smooth skin… in her hands were two silver hair ornaments, now slightly scratched and she merely smirked, crossing her legs in a way that gave him a good flash of the dark curls and womanhood between them.

”Why are you naked?” He exclaimed, jumping from his seat. His vision was suddenly blurred as he was hit with a few emotions all at once. “Are you insane?” Vader swallowed and tried not to stare at her naked self and keep his eyes firmly on her face. He had dreamed about what her body would look like and how would her skin feel underneath his fingertips. But those were dreams of a _boy_ who had seen a beautiful girl. Now that he  _knew_ her, he was sure that he wanted to strangle her more than he wanted to bed her. “What are you trying to do? Get dressed! You’re embarrassing yourself!” he shouted.

“I thought it was pure coincidence,” she said without making a move. “You've seen women like this before, why would it bother you now? Unless you want to admit you were lying to me?”

“It does not bother me. It’s a pathetic attempt to get a man’s approval, something you never had before,” if this was a game she wanted to play, he could do a trick or two. “I want to spare you from the embarrassment that this is causing you, my lady, since you are not actually aware of how a man is seduced. The women I’ve been with before... trust me, had much better assets.”

“Oh, now I'm seducing you? Well, you think awfully highly of yourself for a man who pays women to let him bed them.”

“Why else would you have stripped down, my lady?” Vader rolled his eyes, unbothered. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. You’re the only one who’s bothered by me paying for sex.”

“I don't like being lied to, Vader. And I don't believe in coincidences. If you were sleeping with blondes or redheads or Twi’leks, we would not be having this little chat right now.” As she spoke, she bit her lip, fingering a strand of her hair slowly as her eyes traveled over him. “But you don't sleep with them. Do you?”

“Do you strip for every man that you think lies to you, my lady? That is quite a trick. Have you told your Father that? That you offer yourself in such ways?” Vader raised his eyebrows, challenging her. “Again, my sex life is none of your business. I seek pleasure and I have it. Unfortunately, is not something that you can say for yourself. Are you getting dressed or will you parade around Bellassa like that? Careful, my lady, I thought you didn’t like whores.”

“Only the men who lie about being attracted to me. And you're the first who's tried it,” she answered. “Though, yet again, you seem to be deluding yourself into thinking I want you. Is that what comes from spending every night with a whore? The inability to see women as anything else?”

With three steps, he was invading her personal space. His lips crashed against hers in a wild way, pouring all the frustration she caused him into it. Then he remembered where he was and who he was dealing with and what a mistake he was making. Vader broke the kiss and pulled back, acting as if he hadn’t just had his first kiss. With  _her,_ of all women. He'd been careful not to let the one-night stands he arranged be too personal and while he did everything else, _kissing_ had not been one of the activities he engaged in. He had planned to save that moment for them, although... this was not exactly how he originally pictured it.

“I am not discussing this subject with you anymore,” he stated calmly and got back to his seat, turning his back on her again. “Get dressed, don’t get dressed, I honestly don’t kriffing care. You are not that special after all, my lady, don’t sell yourself as such,” he took a deep breath and regained manual control of the ship. _I shouldn’t have done that._ **_I shouldn’t have done that!_ **

“Next time, a verbal confession will be sufficient,” she told him, gathering up her clothes and standing to head towards the back of the ship. “But like I told you, I have my ways of finding the truth.”

Vader held inside of him a scream of frustration. He had to control himself because, as much as he was physically attracted… she was  _too_ arrogant, _too_ much of a know-it-all, _too_ everything and he wanted to kiss her as much as he wanted to hurt her. He took several, steadying breaths as he tried to calm down his nerves and his unruly emotions. _She has to mean nothing to me, she_ ** _will_ ** _mean nothing to me._ The handle beneath his hand cracked and he loosened his grip. _I hate her… I hate that she does this to me._

* * *

Landing in Ussa seemed to take forever, even though it was a simple enough trip down the Corellian Run. Padmé, fully dressed again, was glaring at Vader, who just kept looking ahead into space.

The city was one full of lakes, making Padmé feel the slightest bit of homesickness for Naboo, but she said nothing about it as the ship landed on the private hanger by the estate Sidious had procured for them, one overlooking what a sign denoted as Cloud Lake. “Seems a bit large for two people,” Padmé remarked, gathering up her things in preparation to lead the ship. “But that makes it easy enough to avoid unwanted company.”

She did not mention how the kiss was burning in her mind. She’d suspected she’d been right, and felt smug about it being confirmed, but at the same time… she could not enjoy it the way she wanted to.

“A large house means not having to see you as much as I feared,” Vader commented dryly. He activated some of the ship’s protection protocols and stood from the pilot chair. “Remember the golden rule. Don’t leave the property,” he stated and inserted the code that lowered the ramp. He gathered his things and did not wait for her to follow him, coming down the ramp into the clear green grass. He made a face remembering that while he was  _there,_ he wasn’t in Coruscant fighting a battle that he trained for over the past decade and the thought made his blood boil. How could Sidious dismiss him so coldly and with such a pathetic excuse?

“Where would I go?” she countered with a scowl, brushing past him and into the house. “I’ll be in my rooms. I trust you won’t need me. And that you’ll actually be paying attention, on the off-chance that someone followed us and is planning to try and kill me again?”

“Just go to your room and let me handle the rest,” Vader snapped, tired of her irritating habit of questioning his every move. “I don’t need a politician to tell me how to do my assignment, you are only good for one thing and that’s barking at each other,” he said darkly as he used the Force to sense the perimeter around the house for something unusual.

“Shows what you know about politics,” she muttered as she stormed off to claim a suite as her own. She ended up picking the one with the best view of the lake and changed for bed, a gold-trimmed translucent white robe over her silk nightgown to keep off the chill of the evening.

She lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to stay calm. It failed miserably. Not only was she aggravated beyond belief with her unwanted bodyguard, but there was another feeling bubbling beneath it. One that she was only used to experiencing on late nights with a romance on her holobook.

Sucking in a breath, she pulled up her knees, letting her skirts fall around her hips as she reached down and started stroking a path to her folds. After a week and a half of being under pressure for charity appearances, followed by the assassination attempts, she was in desperate need of release. Her body responded to her own stimulations immediately, sending tingles through her loins with a vengeance. A few more deliberate strokes to her clit and Padmé plunged her first finger inwards, feeling the slick that was forming easily on her walls. She kept up a steady rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth to accentuate it as the memory of Vader’s lips on hers grew clearer and clearer in her mind. As her climax drew closer, she squeezed her eyes shut, and a moan escaped in the rush of her orgasm.

“ _Vader…_ ”

Unbeknownst to Padmé, Vader stood outside her bedroom door, leaning against the wall for support, his own eyes closed as he listened to her moan and used the Force to feel what she did to herself. He was already frustrated from seeing her naked and the breathtaking kiss at the ship, now knowing that she pleasured herself thinking of  _him…_ it would be his undoing, seeing as his own pants grew tighter as his member grew harder.

Pushing himself off the wall, knowing that he was barely holding on to his self-control, he chose to stay at the rooms on the opposite wing where hers were. Vader needed the distance, he needed clarity. He stripped off his clothes and entered the fresher, turning the cold water of the shower. As he stood under the chilling water, he braced himself against the wall and his teeth started to chatter. Nothing could ever happen between them and Vader was perfectly aware of that fact. He deluded himself with dreams and fantasies because he couldn’t have anything else but not even that was private anymore.

Padmé was his Master’s daughter and Sidious had plans for her, plans that did not involve him directly. He was sure that had it been possible, they would have never been introduced. Vader would be fine with that, at least he wouldn’t be in this agony. Wanting her and not able to have her. He focused on how her personality made him want to strangle her and not on how he felt physically for her. They could never work and he had to resist temptation… the provocations.

Already shivering, he washed his hair and the rest of his body before turning off the water and drying himself with a towel, he put on some pajama pants and went to the window. The perimeter was secure and as long as she stayed in her bedroom, he could get some rest. He hoped. 


	4. III — Familiarity Breeds Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for nudity and mild sexual content.

Padmé marched into Vader’s room, throwing a towel straight at his head. “I want to go swimming,” she announced. “I’m going mad being stuck inside here, it’s been _three days_.”

What she didn’t tell him was that her foul mood was due in part to the fact that her dreams for the past three nights had heavily featured their kiss on the ship.

Vader had been reading a holobook when he sensed her annoyed force presence coming his way. He had not expected the towel, but he used the Force to throw it to the ground. Unbothered by her outburst, he kept reading. “I don’t care if it has been fifteen days, you are not to leave the house,” he stated calmly.”If you do so, I will drag you back in, kicking and screaming, by your hair or legs, whatever I grab first.”

“There’s a section of the lake that’s part of this estate!” she protested, picking up the towel, even though she was already wearing another one wrapped around her body. “I’d still be within the property, and it’s not like I asked you to come swim with me. You can just as easily read outside.”

“Go swim in the bathtub, it’s fun there too,” he replied nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the holobook. “No is no, my lady.”

“The bathtub isn’t big enough.”

“What are you? Five? Entertain yourself with something else. You are not to leave the house and that is final. The lake is vulnerable to an attack, while the inside of the property is not.”

Padmé scowled and turned on her heel, marching out of the room, through the house, out the door and down to the little dock, dropping her towel so that she could dive into the water.

Vader set the holobook aside and took a steadying breath, something he’d gotten used to since arriving at Bellassa. “I can’t believe the nerve of her,” he muttered to himself as he stood up and left for the gardens, where he could see her in the middle of the lake. “ _What_ did I tell you? Are you deaf? Incapable of following instructions?” he shouted from the shore.

“I heard you, I just didn’t care!” she shouted back. “If you want to make good on your promise, you’ll have to come out here and get me!”

She was naked. Again. “Are you allergic to wearing clothes?” Vader growled and stormed into the water, he was not letting her have the last word on this. This was just plain disrespectful. Neither of them liked the predicament they were in, so they should at least try and respect each other. But not her, no, she had to do things her _kriffing_ way. Roughly, he grabbed her arm and began pulling her with him. “You are an unbelievable being, you know that? I can’t blame Dooku for trying to kill you, I can see the silver lining already.”

“I hope you weren’t stupid enough to just threaten me to my face,” she said, wrenching her arm away to fold it with the other under the swell of her chest as she started swimming in the opposite direction. “And for your information, it’s refreshing to swim in the nude. And it saves me having to clean a bathing tog after.”

As she wrenched herself free, he growled and this time, used the Force. He made the waters of the lake tremble as a small waved pushed her towards him. He managed to grab her arm again and pulled her with him, with a complete disregard of the strength he was using. His grip was like iron and he did not let go until they left the water. “If it wasn’t mandatory to keep you _alive,_ trust me, I would make good on that _threat,”_ he summoned the towel she dropped and this time, _he_ threw it at her head. “Get inside the kriffing house. _Now._ Before I force-lock you inside it!”

“You know, you’ve been behaving like this since the moment we met, and I would like to point out that it is _not_ my fault!” she snapped, wrapping one towel around her midsection and the other around her hair, leaving her chest very exposed. “I didn’t ask for Dooku to try and kill me, all I’ve done for ten years is work to make the galaxy the best that it can possibly be despite the Senate being useless and the Separatists working to destroy us! If you want to be angry with anyone, let it be them! But stop taking it out on me! As it stands, you have never once shown me any respect, so I feel no inclination to show you any either!”

 _Why does she insist on being naked?_ “Ever since we’ve met you have been nothing but rude, disrespectful, spoiled, arrogant and manipulative. Just because I answer to your Father, it does not mean I have to put up with your awful self and pretend like it’s something I enjoy. Instead of doing what I actually _want,_ and trained for, I am stuck here with you! I want to take down the Separatists, I do, but what I am doing right now? Babysitting you! If you could stop being _impossible_ , this would be easier!”

“If I’m so impossible, why did _you_ kiss me?” she shot back.

“You wouldn’t shut up! I had to do something and I didn’t think running my lightsaber through you was the best way to go considering I have to keep you alive for whatever your Father has planned.”

“Considering that you’ve been antagonizing me and belittling me from the moment we met, why should I sit by like a good little girl?”

“Because I am protecting your _kriffing_ life! What I tell you to do is to decrease the chance of you dying!”

“Then maybe ask me like I’m a person rather than barking orders at me like I’m your slave!”

His face went blank. “You know nothing of what it’s like being a slave. If slaves were treated the way you say I’ve been treating you, they would be the happiest people on the Galaxy. You think you’re so good, standing on that polished podium and speaking impeccable words...but you don’t know the true heartache that assails this Galaxy, you don’t _know_ the things you say you defend. All you politicians are the same.  You just talk and talk and pretend you want to help when all—”

“Even my father?” she said sharply, cutting him off before he could go any further.

“Your Father? He’s different. You’ll soon know why.”

“He raised me. He made me what I am. By that logic, shouldn’t _I_ be different? Do you really think I don’t actually care about my causes? This war started when I lost my home! I haven’t seen Naboo in ten years, but I don’t just sit around sulking, I _do_ something about it! _I’m_ the reason my father got his emergency powers. My spy networks provide the information that helps our troops win against the Separatist. I chair both the Refugee Relief movement _and_ the Galactic Liberation Front, I am the most vocal person for the elimination of slavery in this galaxy, I have given my entire _life_ to every single person in this galaxy for the sake of my father’s cause, so don’t you _dare_ tell me I’m just another politician!” She shoved him hard, pushing him down the stairs to the dock as she stormed back into the house.

 _You care what he cares about and that tells me everything._ Vader just watched her go, content that she was inside, at last. His clothes were soaked and he needed a change. As he entered the house, but before heading to his bedroom, he focused on force-locking all the windows and the doors but the main one. She left him no choice. Padmé was too unpredictable for him, too unruly and a danger to herself! He hated politicians...always did. They were good for nothing and if someone was not on the ground, establishing control, Force knows nothing would ever get done. Inside his rooms, he quickly changed into drier clothes but lost the will to keep reading his holobook. If only he had Threepio here to tinker with...his protocol droid could use a couple of fixes and with all this free time on his hands, he regretted not bringing him along.

He sensed for her Force signature. Definitely upset. But at least she wasn’t parading around naked, driving him half-mad with lust.

* * *

Padmé lasted another two days before she came to him again. “We’re running low on food. We need to get more, and that would require leaving the house,” she informed him in a very regulated tone that was more reminiscent of her royal voice than anything else. “I don’t trust the droids that work here. They’re stupid.”

“They are not stupid, they are just badly programmed,” Vader corrected her as he shut off his HoloMovie. “I’ll go into town and I won’t take long.”

“Couldn’t I _please_ come with you?” she asked, still formal and rigid. It was almost impressive how blank she’d made her face.

“Grocery shopping? Is that something you even know how to do?”

Now her eyes flashed and a hint of annoyance leaked into her voice. “My mother used to take me to the markets in Theed when I was a child. Before I entered the Legislative Youth Program.”

“You can come if you don’t make a fuss and keep a low profile,” Vader frowned, the idea not pleasing him at all. “Don’t wear anything that’ll attract attention and _don’t_ take your clothes off. It seems like you have a tendency to lose them,” he grabbed his own cloak and placed it around his shoulders.

Padmé rolled her eyes and slipped away, only to return a few moments later with a gauzy, shimmering scarf that shifted from green to blue to deep red as the light hit the threads wrapped around her hair. It matched her dark red dress and made her skin seem even paler, but more importantly, it made her look a little less like the Chancellor’s daughter. “Lead the way.”

“Are you on a quest to ignore everything I tell you?” Vader asked, annoyed.

“This was the least conspicuous thing I had!”

Vader shook his head and lifted the hood of the cloak, to hide half of his face. “Don’t wander off,” he warned as he left the house and headed for the speeder waiting for them. He climbed into the pilot’s seat and waited for her to get comfortable at his side.

“I wasn’t planning to,” she said, hiking up her skirts so that she could climb in next to him. “I don’t know Ussa well enough. It’s not Coruscant.”

He took off to the center of town. “We’re buying the essentials. Remember, the important thing is to not attract unwanted attention.”

“Am I allowed to haggle with the merchants?”

“No,” he stated, narrowing his eyes. “With the way you _haggle,_ you’ll get identified as the Chancellor’s daughter in minutes. It’s best if you stay quiet.”

“I know how to pass as an ordinary person,” she protested. “I just haven’t bothered with you.”

“Why do you have to complicate everything?”

“Why do you have to have everything just the way you like it?”

“Can’t you be happy with just being out of the estate? You have to haggle too? People are trying to make a living, they don’t need you to complicate their sells!”

“It was fun when I watched my mother do it,” she said in a small voice. “But she only did it when she knew the price wasn’t fair.”

Vader sighed and didn’t say anything else. Parking the speeder, he got antsy at the number of people crowding the streets. An attack could happen anytime and he was regretting his decision of letting her come along with him.”Let’s do this quickly, shall we? The less we are exposed and noticed, the safer we are. What do we need? I guess you didn’t bring a list?”

Padmé reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled out a piece of flimsi, passing it to him. “Will that do?”

“I guess you have some useful ideas from time to time,” he muttered, grabbing the flimsi.

“The hundreds of resettled refugees who have homes now agree with you.”

“The slaves in Tatooine keep working under the scorching heat of the twin suns,” he taunted as he started walking to one of the stands with fresh fruit and vegetables.

“Tatooine is under Hutt control, and deep in Separatist territory,” she pointed out. “It would take a massive military campaign to get there.”

“Another thing you politicians are good at...making up excuses,” he shrugged as he selected the fruits on the list plus a few of his favorites.

“Bring it up with my father if it annoys you so much,” she replied.

“Are you going to help or stand there all day?”

“The shuura you’re holding has a worm coming out of it.”

Casually he threw the fruit to her hands and searched for a better one in the exposed basket. Padmé busied herself with telling the vendor about it, leading the poor woman to curse in an unfamiliar language about her orchards. “I try my best, miss, I’m sorry, but we’re short-handed at the moment…”

“It’s alright… how much are they usually?”

“Two credits apiece, miss.”

“Will you take four?”

Vader glanced at her and tried to hide his half-smile as he took the money from the bag he carried and gave it to the woman.

“Oh, no, miss, that’s not—”

“No, you need it,” Padmé insisted with a kind smile she had no issue hiding. "You won't be able to sell the one with the worm, let us make up the difference. Please."

“It’s just one piece of fruit,” Vader reassured the woman, his eyes unusually kind and...blue. “Everything else has a very good aspect. Have a nice day, Ma’am,” he said as he started to tug Padmé to the next stand.

“You two are a very sweet couple!” the woman called after them and Padmé blushed bright red. Vader sighed and shook his head, but Padmé tugged him along.

“We need to do this quickly, remember? Don’t get caught up in a misunderstanding.”

“Don’t get caught up with your mission to prove you’re different than the rest of the politicians,” he snorted as they stopped over at the next stand.

Padmé gave him a withering glance. “I’m not trying to prove anything. And if you want meat, you’d better choose that yourself, I don’t eat it.”

“Your loss,” he shrugged and within minutes made the purchase. “See how easy it is when you don’t meddle? Quick and efficient.”

“The animals’ gain,” she replied, glancing over her shoulder as they moved towards a baker’s stall only to knock into someone else. “Oh! Sorry!” Vader was immediately alert, the calm blue eyes he used to blend in, flashing yellow all of a sudden.

“Quite alright.” The person in question was a man about their age, possibly a little older, with symmetrical yellow tattoos on his forehead, dark hair and blue eyes. Eyes that went straight to Padmé. “Pad—”

“Shhhh.” She put a finger to her lips. “I’m incognito, Rush. Surely you saw the reports on the HoloNet.”

“I did. I’m very glad to see you’re well.” He took her hand and raised it briefly to his lips before Padmé pulled it away.  “I don’t believe I know your, ah, _friend._ ”

“Lord Vader, Rush Clovis of Scipio,” Padmé said, gesturing between the two men.

Vader nodded politely. He had previously heard of Rush Clovis, but only now got the opportunity to meet him. The Sith eyed him up and down, immediately disliking the man for unknown reasons.

“I’m sorry, but we really are on a schedule,” Padmé added.

“Perhaps we could arrange a meeting later?” Clovis asked, his eyes lingering on the patch of skin between Padmé’s dress and her shawl, and she pulled the scarf tighter around her shoulders.

“That’s not a good idea, I’m sorry. Perhaps when I’m back home on Coruscant, you could pay me and my father a visit. We need to go now.”

“Or…” Vader cleared his throat, speaking at last. “My lady, you’ve been complaining how much the house arrest bothers you, maybe a meeting with a friend will make you feel better,” his eyes traveled to Rush Clovis. Although he disliked him, Rush did not present any immediate threat to Padmé and if he did, then Vader would have the pleasure of killing him and he was needing the action after so long closed up in the estate.

“Ah, see, Padmé? Lord Vader agrees,” Rush smiled towards Padmé, taking her hand again. “It will give us the opportunity to make up for lost time and you know I would never want to see you hurt,” his voice lowered. “You are one of my closest friends.”

“Of course, I would have to join you just for security reasons but I’ll give you all the privacy you need,” Vader stated calmly.

“Obviously,” Rush nodded but his eyes didn’t stray away from Padmé. “What do you say, Padmé? Will you give me the pleasure of your company?”

 _At least she will be your problem for a couple of hours,_ Vader thought to himself as he turned to Padmé for her final answer.

“Well, when I get an offer like that from a _gentleman_ , I suppose there’s no reason for me to refuse,” Padmé said, shooting Vader a brief glare. He was doing this solely to annoy her, that much she knew. If Clovis saw, he did not comment on it, instead smiling brightly as he offered Padmé his arm.

“Wonderful. But I will still be taking you up on that offer to call on you at the Capitol. I’ve been named the new Senator for Scipio.”

“Congratulations,” Padmé said, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. “I’m sure you’ll do very well there. But I hope you won’t try to use me just to get on my father’s good side.”

“The most beautiful woman in the galaxy and she thinks I’m interested in her father.” Clovis laughed and Padmé blushed, hoping that Vader could feel the frustration boiling inside her. _This_ was exactly why she hadn’t wanted Eirtaé to set up anything with Clovis. He was charming in small doses, but the longer she was around him, the more blatant he became. “You’re too modest, Padmé.”

“I’m really not, Rush.”

“Lord Vader, perhaps your opinion might convince her.”

“Rush, _stop it_ , Padmé insisted.

“I am sure, Senator Clovis, you are very capable of convincing her on your own,” Vader said dryly as he trailed a few steps behind them. The man annoyed her. Good. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering.

“Didn’t we have shopping we needed to finish?” Padmé asked Vader. “I don’t think it’s so unreasonable to suggest doing this another time.”

“If I didn’t know better, I might think you were trying to avoid me, Padmé.”

“No, of course not. It’s an entirely selfish motivation. He’s acting like it doesn’t bother him now, but Lord Vader will surely be scolding me like a child when we return to my father’s estate this evening.

“I can assure you she is exaggerating,” Vader retorted. “My Lady, something tells me the Senator won’t mind waiting for our shopping to be done.”

 _I want to stab you right now, so much_ , Padmé thought.

“Lord Vader is right, Padmé, I can wait for you to end your supply run. I have nowhere else to be,” Clovis agreed with Vader, and the latter almost smirked at the look on her face. In response to both of them ignoring her, Padmé dropped Clovis’ arm and proceeded to start looking through the baker’s stall for loaves of bread that satisfied her.

While Vader wasn’t totally happy for Padmé to be spending time with the Senator of Scipio, he was thrilled that for once, she had lost a battle. They finished their shopping with the company of Clovis and as Vader loaded their speeder with their groceries, he turned to Padmé. “See? All done in time so you can spend quality moments with your friend,” his eyes briefly glance at Clovis. “This way, you can’t accuse me of house arrest,” he smirked.

“If you’re calling the shots, it still counts,” she retorted.

“The Senator will think you don’t want to spend time with him. You would break his heart,” Vader teased.

“Padmé, shall we?” Clovis asked, interrupting the Sith and the Chancellor’s daughter before they could get further into an argument. “My apartment isn’t too far, you’ll be home with plenty of time to spare.”

“Right, of course…” Padmé took his hand once more and let him lead her a little further into the city. Rush kept talking about the Banking Clan, and how he was hopeful that this would help bring the war to a close, but Padmé wasn’t really listening. Her mind was more preoccupied with how best to scream at Vader when they got home.

Remaining a few steps back, Vader carefully followed them, paying more attention to their surroundings than the fact that Clovis kept reaching over to brush away wisps of Padmé’s hair from her face, or that his hands were shifting to a little lower on her body. He avoided making contact with the _sweet_ couple because he was starting to regret his decision but would say nothing. It was not like he could say anything, this was not a moment where he could interfere.

Padmé, for her part, seemed to have adjusted her attitude, even reciprocating by leaning a little and whispering something to Clovis that was too soft for Vader to hear, but it made the Senator laugh as they entered the apartment building that was housing him.

If she thought that her foolish flirting was going to rile him up or making him lose composure, she was wrong. Vader followed them inside, being sure that he was giving them enough privacy and making himself invisible. If it wasn’t for the possibility of her suffering an attack, he would’ve been back at the estate by now, enjoying the quiet time away from her.

“What concerns me most is the state of systems like Mandalore. I don’t understand how they can remain neutral,” Clovis was saying now, and Padmé sighed.

“Satine Kryze is an old friend, and I admire her dedication to her convictions and her wish to keep Mandalore from casualties, but I doubt she’ll keep that attitude when Separatists inevitably come for her and her world, as well as the Council of Neutral Systems,” she pronounced. “Father’s leniency with them can only go so far. At some point, we all have to make a choice and decide where we stand.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Vader made a disgusted face. _Of course, they were going to talk about politics. And_ **_of course_ ** _, I would be stuck with them. Apparently, the Force likes to punish me for unknown sins!_

“Do you mind if we change subjects, Rush? Not that I don’t love a stimulating debate, but all it’s doing now is reminding me that I’m not at home where I could do some good. Father’s just too overprotective for his own good sometimes.”

“He cares for you, that’s hardly a crime, Padmé. We’ve both been very fortunate in our adoptions.”

“I know, I shouldn’t complain, I’m sorry…”

“You’ve done nothing to require an apology.” Clovis leaned down towards her, and Padmé turned her cheek, letting his lips brush against it. The disappointment that resulted practically oozed out of him. Vader narrowed his eyes as he saw the Senator’s move and bit his tongue. Whoever Padmé decided to get involved with, it was none of his business. However, he couldn’t help the small burst of satisfaction as she refused his advance.

“Rush. I should really be getting back, it’s getting dark and we don’t know Ussa that well. I’m not even sure I remember where we parked the speeder.”

“I can escort you back.”

“No, I don’t think Lord Vader would appreciate what that would do for security.”

“The Lady Palpatine is right, Senator, your presence would attract unwanted attention and we don’t want to endanger her life more than necessary,” Vader pointed out.

“I didn’t realize it was that serious,” Clovis said, gripping Padmé’s hands tightly. “Forgive me.”

“You’ve done nothing that warrants forgiveness,” Padmé replied. It was almost as if she was mimicking him, but the words she’d changed gave the sentence a very new meaning. “Perhaps we’ll meet again on Coruscant. Thank you for the company, Rush.”

“Always a pleasure, Padmé.” Rush lifted her hands to kiss them before letting them go and nodding at Vader. “I hope your mission goes well, Lord Vader. There is nothing in this galaxy quite like her.” Padmé blushed again, tugging her hands away.

“Senator,” Vader nodded in acknowledgment. “I can guarantee you she is in very capable hands. Otherwise, her Father wouldn’t have entrusted me with the lady’s safety,” he added.

“Good night, Rush.” Padmé bowed her head as she moved to Vader’s side.

“My lady,” he mumbled as offered her his arm with a secretive smile.

“Lord Vader.” She gripped his arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white as they headed back out into the streets. “I’m going to kill you when we get back,” she warned.

“My lady, I hope you weren’t stupid enough to just threaten me to my face,” Vader casually threw her words at her, seemingly unbothered by her outburst.

“That was a promise, not a threat.”

Vader laughed. “If that makes you sleep soundly at night,” he shrugged. “Be my guest, my lady, I would like to see you try.”

“Why did you have to encourage him? Do you just hate me that much?”

“At least you weren’t focusing on me over the last few hours,” Vader stated. “That was relief enough. Besides, he’s a friend of yours and actually speaks the same language as you do. Perfect match, isn’t it?”

“He's not interested in friendship. I'm fairly certain if you hadn't been there, he would have been trying to get me to elope with him,” she huffed as they navigated their way back to the speeder. “And he's not what I picture when I think about my future. Why do _you_ care, anyway?”

“I don’t, I just find it entertaining,” Vader retorted as they reached their speeder and he climbed inside. “Also, I find it adorable that you think that your future will be the way _you_ picture it.”

“Not all of us just blindly kneel and accept mandates from my father,” she snapped. “Some of us still take the initiative in shaping what our lives will be.”

“Still adorable you think you’re one of those people,” Vader remarked as he started to head towards the estate. “You think you’ll cry to Daddy about the man you love and he’ll listen?”

“Love has nothing to do with it. Clovis doesn’t have enough merit to be a good match for me politically,” she said defensively. “And he’s not smart enough to keep up with me on a personal level.”

“You would marry for interest. Why am I not surprised to hear that?” Vader shook his head. “I pity the bastard that has to put up with you for the rest of his days.”

“I’m _the most beautiful woman in the galaxy_ and my husband will be the only man who gets to bed me, I think he’ll be more than happy to ‘put up with me,’” Padmé retorted. “Besides, it’s not as if _you’re_ a candidate.”

“Oh, Force forbid I ever become one,” Vader exclaimed. “You know he was complimenting you just to get in your pants, right? Or do you think all the compliments you receive are genuine?”

“I’m a _politician_ ,” she said, doing a bad impression of his voice. “I never take anything at face value. Of _course_ I know Clovis just wants to bed me, I’m just grateful he’s not doing it by standing outside my window with my name painted over his heart the way nearly every teenage boy in Coruscant has done.”

“It doesn't matter to me. In less than a few weeks you won't be my problem anymore and then your father can marry you off to whoever he deems fit and become his problem,” Vader dismissed her and parked the speeder.

“And you’ll get to go back to sleeping with every prostitute in the Core. So we both get what we want.”

“At least they are not as high maintenance as you are,” he quipped as he jumped from the speeder and gathered the bags full of groceries, heading inside. “I prefer there to a lifetime of _you,_ ” he shouted over his shoulder.

“I'll be in the water if you need me,” was all she said in reply before disappearing into her rooms.

 _I hope you drown_ was his immediate, angry thought. Vader left the groceries in the kitchens for the droids to put away and went outside to, again, drag her out of the water because apparently, one time hadn’t been enough. But the lake was empty and there were no signs of her anywhere until he sensed around the house and she was in her rooms, more precisely, the fresher. Padmé had tricked him on purpose. Vader shook his head, annoyed and went to his own rooms, needing time to himself. His life was being consumed by her and it wasn’t a good sign.

Then came the moan. It was even more wanton than the one from the night they had arrived on Bellassa, but the name was unchanged. “ _Vader,”_ Padmé groaned, her voice echoing off the stone walls of the fresher, carrying towards him. “ _Force… oh, Force,_ **_Vader…_ ** ”

Vader stayed still on the bed, listening to her calling out his name like the first night they spent on Bellassa. He could provoke her about this, about how she found her pleasure in thinking about him but he kept the knowledge to himself as something he prided himself in. Even if they spent most of their time trying to tear each other apart, Vader knew he had gotten under her skin.

One of the little serving droids rolled its way over to him. “Master Vader, dinner will be ready in one half-hour. Shall I tell Mistress Padmé, or would you prefer to do it?”

“I will do it,” Vader replied, and cleared his throat. “You can leave,” the serving droid rolled away and he focused on having his blood flow somewhere else than his member. The last thing he wanted was to show up in Padmé’s door, hard. When he felt comfortable, he stood and left for her room. He knocked on the door three times. “Dinner is going to be ready soon and served in the dining hall. Are you coming or is the water _too_ good?”

“Will you give me a chance to put some clothes on first?” she asked, leaning against the wall of the tub with a little smile. “Or have you decided that you like seeing me nude?”

“Only if I want to remain traumatized for the rest of my life,” he snapped. “Whatever. If you’re not in the dining hall in half an hour, I will start eating without you,” Vader stomped off. How can he be _so_ attracted to her one minute and then want to wrap his hands around her neck the other? It was giving him whiplash!

“Understood, my lord,” Padmé called after him, the hand on her mouth doing very little to hide the fact that she was giggling.

Vader sat at the head of the table in the dining hall and waited, trying to strategize how he would not give in to her provocations and quips. But the sound she made earlier, calling his name on the verge of her orgasm...it was burned on his brain and he knew he would use that memory later, alone. He was going insane, closed in the house with her and he hoped and prayed to the Force that Sidious would summon them soon.

Padmé swept into the room, letting him get a good look at the dress she was wearing, one that was black at the bodice and had been spectra-dyed blue at the edge of the skirt. There was a single strap across her right shoulder studded with white gems and another four wrapping around her back in a way that left copious amounts of skin exposed. “Satisfied?” she asked as she took the seat across from him.

“What are you wearing? We’re not having dinner with nobles,” while the dress was gorgeous and it complimented her figure in a very flattering way, Vader was not about to let her know his real opinion. “Or do you feel like you have to try that hard to please me?” He taunted.

“I happen to like this dress and feel comfortable in it. What other reason do I need to wear it?” she asked, quirking a brow. “You never wear anything other than those dull robes, you might as well be a _Jedi._ ”

“Not all of us want to attract attention,” Vader chose to ignore her jab. “I prefer to dress dully and do my assignments the right way rather than to dress as a showgirl and parade around in ridiculous amounts of bright clothes.”

“You’ve never actually seen a showgirl, have you? Let me give you a comparison, they dress only slightly more modestly than prostitutes!” The serving droids rolled in, interrupting their bickering as it started to serve their dinner. Vader started eating, to avoid answering to her provocation. Every time she opened her mouth, he lost interest in her. It could actually be a good thing, at least he wouldn’t have to worry once they were back on Coruscant. Padmé took a long drink of her wine, looking at him from over the edge of her glass. “What, no witty comeback about how they’re still better than me?”

Vader pretended to ignore her question, reaching out for his wine glass and taking a long sip. He already regretted deciding to have dinner together, maybe dining alone in his bedroom would be the best course of action. “Maybe we can have a silent dinner?” He suggested.

“No. I want to understand exactly what it is you find _so_ offensive about me.”

“See, what you _want_ is never exactly what you _get._ If we can’t have a silent dinner, then I am picking up my plate and going up to my bedroom.”

“I don’t see what’s so unreasonable about that request!” she protested. “Maybe if you actually told me, this might become a little more bearable for the both of us!”

“I don’t find you offensive, I find you aggravating. You don’t stay still, you don’t know when to shut up and you keep doing these things to rile me up and get some sort of reaction. Not to mention that I hate politicians and all that revolves around them and I’m finding myself locked into a house with one. The worst one, probably. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

That seemed to be what broke her as she stood, slamming her hands down on the table. "If you had suffered even half of what I have in my life, you wouldn't talk to me that way! You have no idea what I’ve sacrificed, what I’ve lost!"

"Don’t talk to me about suffering!" Vader stood as well, eyes flashing dangerously. “You are not the only one with a troubled past and you have _no_ idea where I come from and what I’ve been through!”

"They murdered my parents! My sister! Right in front of me! I have to live every day knowing they are gone because of me! I have to know that this war was started because the Trade Federation considered me weak enough to attack Naboo, and because the Republic didn't listen to me until it was too late. Whatever so called hardships you might have in your past, they are nothing compared to what I have been through!"

"You are not the only one in this Galaxy who had her family taken away abruptly. Thousands of innocent people die every day. Mothers lose their children and children lose their parents. I am one of those. I had a Mother and she was taken by the Tuskens, abused, beaten and Force knows what else until she died in my arms. Do you know how old I was? I was nine years old,” he spoke, voice growing icier with each word. "What happened does not make you special.”

"I was the Queen! It was my job to stop those things from happening, and I couldn’t do it! An entire _world_ was lost because of me!"

"You were only fourteen, a child. It wasn’t your fault.”

"I was the Queen!"

"And I was a slave. Nothing can change the things that have happened in our past, so you should stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Have _you_ stopped?" she countered.

"I’ve avenged my Mother's death. That chapter of my life is now behind me."

"Well, good for you, but _my_ home is still occupied by Separatists, and my family's bodies were probably dumped in some ravine rather than being properly cremated and mourned!"

"Why are you telling me this?” Vader shouted. “What can I do to remedy that? Nothing. Instead of throwing tantrums like a spoiled brat, why don’t you do something about it?"

"My revenge has been ten years in the making. When the Separatists fall, Gunray and his lackeys are **_mine_ **. "

"Good, you have a plan. Don’t get yourself killed until then and start listening to me. At least, until we get back to Coruscant."

"Careful, Vader. I might start to think you care."

"It's my duty," Vader stated dryly.

"Of course it is."

"As long as you don't die on my watch," he shrugged and sat back down, re-starting his dinner.

"You're doing it again."

Vader sighed. “I’ll bite. Doing what?” He grabbed his glass of wine and finished its contents, a serving droid filling it up a few seconds later.

“Lying,” she said simply as she took a few bites of her own dinner. “That was the first thing Father taught me after my adoption. How to tell when people are lying.”

“Good for you,” Vader replied and then gathered his plate and wine glass. “I’ll be up in my room. I’m trusting you can keep yourself safe on the journey back to yours?” He asked, rhetorically, as he left the dining hall and her behind.

Padmé didn’t say anything, but from her, the Force seemed to be turning into a thick fog of sorrow. Vader ignored what the Force told him. After all, he only needed to protect her physically. He couldn’t help how she felt or do anything about it. He entered his room and set the place and the glass on a nearby desk. He had lost his appetite but he finished the wine. He had half a mind to call one of the droids with an entire bottle. Vader decided against it, his Master could summon him at any moment. Instead, he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her life had been hard just as his had. Albeit in different ways, but it shaped who they were now. He felt sorry for her, of course he did, even if no one felt sorry for him. Closing his eyes, he hoped that this exile would end soon, rather than later.


	5. IV — A Moment Changes Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains traumatic experiences (death scenes) and explicit sexual content (masturbation, hand and oral stuff). If you are under 18 or you are triggered/ otherwise made uncomfortable by such content, we recommend you go read something else. And that you don't read this while you're at work! ;)

_“No… No, please, I beg of you—”_

_“The treaty, your highness.” Gunray looms above, an ugly sneer on his reptilian features as the droids drag the three figures closer. There is an older man, with a face that looks stern, but kind, and two women, clearly mother and daughter, with the same regal features and brown hair. All three of them look afraid, but there is something that says the fear is not for their own lives, but for… “Sign, Amidala, and they will be released.”_

_“Padmé, don’t do it, you know he won’t keep his word,” the younger woman cries out, only for one of the droids to hit her in the stomach with its blaster._

_“Sola!” Padmé screams, and her voice sounds so young, so terrified. “Viceroy, you must stop this madness, hasn’t enough blood been shed already?”_

_“If you wish it to stop, surrender.”_

_“Don’t you dare,” the man warns, and Padmé sobs._

_“Daddy…”_

_“Naboo needs you, sweetheart, stay strong,” her mother says, hand reaching out as Padmé’s throat constricts._

_“I… I will not sign, Viceroy.”_

_“Reconsider, Amidala. The Senate and their new Chancellor have failed you. Mine is the only mercy you can fall upon.”_

_“No…” The single word falls out in a shuddered whisper, and an order is given. There is so much blaster fire that it almost becomes hard to see but for the slimy Neimodian hand holding her head in place, forcing her to watch as her family falls to the floor one by one, their bodies riddled with burns from the bolts. “_ ** _NO!_** ”

_“Take the ‘Queen’ back to her rooms and dispose of this waste.”_

_“No! No! Let me mourn them! At least let me have them cremated, please!” Padmé screams and thrashes wildly as they drag her away, her throat growing raw and the grief weighing down on her entire body. “Please!”_

Vader shot up in bed, struggling to breathe. She was a child. Just a child. He reached to rub a hand across his face and both of his cheeks were wet, his throat felt sore. Vader sighed and pushed the covers away as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He had heard the story of what happened in Naboo, but seeing it...seeing it like it was from her own eyes, it was terrifying. A huge weight fell on his shoulders as he fully understood her pain and the protective walls she had risen around her. It had to hurt, every day, to know your home was still in the hands of the ones that murdered your family and suddenly, he wanted to help. Help her get revenge, help her get her home back.

The images were burned into his mind, much like his Mother’s murder was.

“Vader?” Padmé appeared in the door of his room, dressed in nothing but a thin white nightgown. “What is it, what’s happened? I heard you shouting…”

He could not let her see him like this, much less tell her about his nightmare. “It was nothing, my lady, I apologize if I woke you up. Please return to your rooms,” he said in the most indifferent tone he could muster. It was hard, after what he had just seen. A big part of him wanted to gather her in his arms and whisper over and over again that it was going to be okay. To provide her comfort. To make sure she had the support he never had when his Mother had died so tragically.

“Are you certain?” she asked, brow furrowing as concern shone in her wide, dark eyes.

“Yes. You can leave,” Vader insisted. “There is nothing to be concerned about.” She hesitated, her frown not leaving her face, then slowly stepped back, looking away from him.

“Good night,” she whispered.

“Good night,” he whispered back. But she’d only taken a few steps before stopping to look at him again.

“Should I tell one of the droids to get you anything?”

Vader sighed. “Water would do fine, thank you.”

“Alright.” Padmé disappeared for a few moments, only to return with the glass of water herself, rather than one of the droids. “I couldn’t get them powered up,” she admitted quietly. “I’m not very good with them.”

He looked at her in surprise and accepted the glass of water with a small ‘thank you’. He took a large sip. “I’ll show you how to do it later,” he said as he placed the glass on the bedside table. “You might need them.”

“Thank you.”

Nodding, he stood quietly for a few moments. The windows were open and it let inside a cold, welcomed breeze. It made his breathing much easier as the tension of the nightmare started to wear off. Vader wondered if she had nightmares like that often. If she did, who comforted her? Sabé or Eirtaé? At least, she had them. But he knew from personal experience that after a horrifying nightmare like that, you wanted a special kind of comfort.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?” she asked.

“Yes, my lady, I am. Thank you for the glass of water,” Vader replied.

“You… you can call me Padmé. If you want to.”

“I…” _Too personal._ “I would prefer not to, my lady, but I thank you for the offer as well. Is there anything _you_ need?” Vader wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted a few moments alone to digest his nightmare.

“No.” She looked surprised that he’d even suggested. “But, uh, thank you. Good night.”

Vader watched her turn to leave and he knew he would regret what he did next. “My lady?”

“Yes?” Padmé looked over her shoulder at him. “What is it?”

“I, uh,” Vader swallowed the lump in his throat before his shoulders dropped. “I am sorry for your loss,” he whispered. “I know it’s something that should’ve been said ten years ago, but, uh, the feeling is the same.”

“Th-thank you,” she stammered. “But we didn’t know each other ten years ago, so… that’s not really your fault. And I got sick of hearing it. Everyone in the Senate would say it, and I never actually believed it. They were just trying to save face after they failed.”

“For whatever’s worth, I am being honest.”

“I know.”

“Good night, my lady,” Vader wished, hoping the third time was final and they could each return to their slumber.

“Good night.” This time, she did actually slip back into her rooms, he heard the door close.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Vader tried to avoid any confrontation with Padmé. In part, because he was tired of the constant bickering, they didn’t seem to be able to hold a normal conversation without a jab or two. Then there was the nightmare. How could he behave in the same cold and distant manner as before? All he wanted was to make it right, to do something to help her. He had been a boy when she arrived in Coruscant after the tragedy, but now he was a man and he had learned a couple of useful things over the years.

Then he reminded himself that he was beginning to get too close to her and it was dangerous. It would compromise him. If Sidious ever found out he harbored feelings for Padmé, it would be his demise and Vader could not risk it. He couldn’t have her, so why pursue something that would permanently hurt him? He couldn’t go through that, he wouldn’t put her through it either.

He stayed in his bedroom, reading and watching the HoloNet. Hoping that this never-ending exile was finally called off.

“Master Vader?” The serving droid wheeled itself over to him. “Forgive the interruption, but Mistress Padmé is in the solar. She’s been saying your name quite… urgently.”

Vader frowned. _She wouldn’t…_ “Thank you. You can all power down, we will turn you on if we need you.”

“Certainly, Master Vader,” the droid said and Vader made his way to the solar. Right as he was nearing the entrance, he heard it and it was not in distress.

“ _Vader_ ...” She was seated with her back to him on one of the couches, the black and white patterned silk of her skirt hiked up around her waist as her chest heaved, practically trying to escape the black leather of her top. “ _Oh…”_

This was the third time it happened and while he had controlled himself the first two times, it was impossible for him to do it now. Stealth was a big help as he entered the solar, he didn’t want to startle her, he wanted to  _help_ her and give her something to really moan about.

“Allow me,” he bent to whisper in her ear, one hand trailing over her corset, while the other one found hers underneath her skirts. Vader pulled her hand away and replaced it with his own, his thumb circling her clit and one finger searching for her entrance. “There, much better,” Vader whispered and started to kiss a trail of small kisses down the curve of her neck, the hand at her corset searching for a way to loosen it up.

“Yes,” Padmé hissed, leaning into his touch. “ _Force_ , yes…” Her neck rolled to the side as she did so, allowing him a better view of the pale supple skin that lay beneath her hair. “More, please…”

Able to unlace her corset, his hand found one of her breasts and he took it into his hand, a fleeting thought of how perfectly it fit crossing his mind. He started to synchronize the movement of his thumb on her clit with the finger he had inside of her and as he felt her walls tighten, he inserted a second one. He nipped at the skin of her neck, desperately wanting more. His pants grew tighter and he hissed but didn’t stop. “ _Padmé…”_ he breathed against her jaw.

The sound of him saying her name seemed to be what pushed her over the edge. She practically shrieked as she writhed beneath him, her juices spilling over his fingers like a waterfall. “Again,” she begged breathlessly.

Vader stilled his hand on her sex but didn’t remove it. “As you wish, my lady.” There was a smirk on his voice as he finally pulled away from her, only to come and stand before her. The sight of her, flushed and breathless, all because of him, gave him all the encouragement he needed to go ahead. Leaning down, he captured her lips for their second kiss. This one was lazier, longer and sexier as he teased her lips with his tongue. Pulling away, he kept his eyes firmly on hers as he dropped to his knees between her legs. “You want more?” He asked as he kissed the inside of her left knee.

She let out a wordless strangled yelp and nodded.

His lips lifted in a half-smile and he turned to kiss her right knee. “You should ask nicely,” he muttered and to tease her, kissed the inside of her thigh, up until the place where she wanted him and then stopped. “Well?

“Please, Vader, please, I need it, I need you,” she babbled.

“Good girl,” he whispered and, using both of his hands, pulled her a bit more towards him, widening her legs. His heart was racing inside his chest, this was something he had done dozen other times, but it was different now. It was Padmé and it was her first time trying something like this. Tentatively, he brushed his lips over her folds, small kisses at first, taking in her taste, so delicious, intoxicatingly her.

“Oh!” she squeaked, wriggling in delight but clearly trying to keep from hurting him by bucking her hips. Her hands dug into the pillows of the couch beneath her. “Oh, _Force…”_ As he found her clit, he wasted no time, starting to lap at her, greedily, careful of the pressure he applied with his tongue, his hands running up and down her thighs. “V-Vader—”

But before she could say anything else, a loud, sharp siren blared from the city in the distance, and every inch of Padmé suddenly stiffened. “That’s…”

It felt like a bucket filled with cubes of ice had been thrown over him. He pulled away from her and stood, fingers resting on the hilt of his lightsaber. “Yes,” he confirmed her suspicions, his tone deadly cold, compared to what they had just been doing. “It’s time,” he still had her taste on his lips and the moment would not something he would easily forget, but the siren was a blasted reminder. It reminded him that there was a real Galaxy out there and that  _they_ were not something that could ever happen.

Padmé scrambled up to turn on the holoscreen above the fireplace. The Senate Rotunda was on display, the Chancellor in the central pod and dressed in a blood-red robe with a hood that hid his face in shadows. “Father,” she gasped, reaching to turn up the volume.

 _“...with attacking my daughter, they turned their sights to me. Thanks to the brave efforts of our loyal army, the Jedi scourge has been quelled. Any co-conspirators who remain will soon be hunted down and share the fate of their fallen brethren._ **_Defeat_** _.”_ There was a roar of approval from the assembly.

“Did you know it was the Jedi?” Padmé asked, looking at Vader in confusion. Everything must have seemed so sudden to her. In the background, Sidious continued.

 _“The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger_."

“I suspected it,” Vader replied.

_“The war is over. The last of Separatists will soon be defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning.”_

“Did he tell you not to tell me?”

“Your father knew you would become agitated with the rumors and that you wouldn’t want to leave Coruscant,” he said. “Nothing was confirmed, so he didn’t want to burden you.”

_“In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years.”_

Padmé shut off the screen, her face now grimly determined. “Then I suppose it’s time we returned, isn’t it?”

“Those are my orders, yes. We should leave for Coruscant tonight,” Vader agreed. “Your father will want to officially name you his successor. Nothing is stopping either of you now.”

Padmé smoothed down her skirts, avoiding eye contact with him. “I’ll go change and pack, then meet you at the ship,” she said.

“I will be waiting,” Vader said and after she was gone, he too returned to his rooms, packing his things. It wasn’t much, so he was ready much sooner than her. As he reached the ship and while he waited, he took the opportunity to run some security checks. Anything to keep him distracted from what he had been doing one hour ago, kneeling between her legs...closing his eyes, he shook his head like he wanted to shake off the images. “Blast it! Control yourself, Vader,” he cursed under his breath.

“Are you ready?” Padme asked from the door. Any evidence of their moment of weakness was completely gone, replaced by a dark purple dress that covered nearly every inch of her and a winged silver headdress tucked into her hair.

“Yes,” he replied as he fastened the seatbelt of the pilot seat and started the engine. “We are ready for takeoff, please take your seat, my la—your Highness,” he corrected himself as he suddenly remembered she was now the Empire’s Princess. She would have every nobleman in the galaxy after her hand. Every single one of them much more suitable than what he was.

“Thank you, Lord Vader.” She carried her bags on board and made herself comfortable in the co-pilot’s chair, rather than sitting behind him as she had for the journey to Bellassa. “Let’s go.”

The ship came to life with a gentle roar of the engine, and soon they were leaving Ussa and heading for the new Imperial Center.

“Are you going to question your father about Naboo? If it’s finally the time to take it back?” Vader asked, curious as to what she would do now as the heir of the first Galactic Empire.

“Yes,” she said, nodding slightly. “Are you going to ask him to let you hunt the last of the Jedi? Because if so, I would like it very much if you could bring me Obi-Wan Kenobi’s head, assuming he’s still alive. I never did get the chance to address the fact that he abandoned me on Naboo when his Master died.”

“Would you want his head or do you want him, so you can question him all you like?”

“I want him dead. There’s nothing he can possibly say to justify what he did.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. I am sure I will have the pleasure of handling a few rogue Jedi and maybe the Kenobi one will be on my list,” he said in a very serious demeanor. “If I had been a Jedi...I wouldn’t have left Naboo like he did. He deserves to pay for the blood that stains his hands.”

“All the Jedi do.” Padmé fell silent until they had made the jump to hyperspace. “Speaking of leaving things unfinished… what happened before the siren…”

“Was a mistake,” Vader said immediately, knowing they would have to talk about it, but having already in mind what he wanted to say to her. “A weakness and a result of the amount of time we spent alone in the estate. We were ruled by our primal needs and we were both wrong about doing so. It won’t happen again,” his eyes didn’t stray from the space in front of him, as he said each word with an indifferent tone. It was probably callous of him to do so, because it was not how he truly felt, but he needed to rip off the bacta patch.

“You’re doing it again.”

He knew what she meant but he couldn’t admit to her that he was tempted to put the ship on auto-pilot and finish what they had started. “It was a mistake,” he repeated. If he began to believe his words, she would have to as well. “I apologize for it and we can both move on. When we get to the Imperial Center, there will a line of suitors waiting for you and your father to pick them. You should focus on that, from now on. What happened in Bellassa, needs to stay in Bellassa.”

“We’re not at Imperial Center right now,” she challenged. “If I made it an order, would you have to listen to me now?”

“I’ve told you once before that I do not follow your orders.”

“But I’m the Imperial Princess now,” Padmé argued, leaning closer to rest her hand on his thigh, her thumb dangerously close to his length. “That’s a little different, isn’t it?”

“Not even if you were the Empress _,_ ” Vader hissed as he felt her touch. Since their encounter in the solar only managed to find her her release, he was sensitive and anything could easily make his blood run south. “ _Stop._ ”

“I don’t follow _your_ orders.” Her hand slipped closer as she kept smiling sweetly. “And you’re lying.”

“Just...keep your hands to yourself, your Highness,” Vader gripped the handle of the ship, as he tried not to focus on what her touch was doing to him. He hoped she would have some common sense and stop her ministrations. He had resisted a lot over the last few weeks, and his self-control already snapped earlier. It was easy to break him again and he didn’t want her to.

She leaned in, brushing her lips to the shell of his ear. “Say my name and I’ll stop.”

Vader shook his head, denying her the satisfaction of having him comply to one of her orders. He had only one Master and he would be damned if he let himself have another one.

“I take it you like what I’m doing, then.” She pressed her mouth against his neck forcefully as her hand slipped into his pants, stroking at his member with a touch that was clumsy, but silky. The touch of a virgin princess.

He nearly cried out! Vader slammed his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, a small moan leaving his lips. He was torn between saying her name and having this sensual experience end, or remain tight-lipped and let her have her way this time. The ship swayed and he opened his eyes to steady it, hastily pushing the autopilot button. He covered her hand — _I can’t believe I’m letting her do this to me, where did my self-control go?_ — and gently guided her movements over his member, which hardened further, twitching under her touch as he taught her the right way to please him. “I still don’t abide by your orders,” he whispered, stubbornly.

“Hush now,” she scolded softly. “Just let me do this.” And before he could ask what she meant, she slipped out of her seat and onto the ground, effectively reversing the position they’d been in back at the estate, and opened his pants further. “Trust me.”

“Oh, _Force,_ ” Vader groaned as he gripped the armrests of his seat. “You don’t— you shouldn’t—”

“But you want me to, don’t you?”

“I hate you,” he let it escape through his teeth, too far gone to care about what it meant or the ramifications of it.

“Liar,” she laughed, licking a stripe down his cock before swirling her tongue around the tip.

Vader gasped, one of his hands coming down to tangle itself in her locks. He hastily discarded the silver headdress she was wearing to the floor. “ _Kriff…”_ he groaned. Padmé said nothing in response, only opened her mouth to slowly take him in until her forehead was pressing against the curve of his stomach. He grunted and forced himself to stay still. He didn’t want to scare her or hurt her if he suddenly thrust into her mouth. But she rendered that issue moot by tugging at his hips slightly, indicating that she wanted him to move.

He started to rock his hips forward, helping her to guide her movements with the hand that was intertwined in her hair. A deep moan fell from his lips as he did so and he rested his head back, eyes closed as he let instinct rule him, rocking his hips back and forward. He was close. It wasn’t that hard because he had been waiting for this ever since that afternoon at the solar. All it took was opening his eyes and watching this  _goddess_ sucking him greedily, and he came undone!  

Padmé let out a muffled groan of her own as he spilled inside her mouth, but she didn’t pull back, choosing to instead to start sucking at his length and drinking down his spill as greedily as a baby nursing at its mother’s breast. Slowly, she drew away, tracing a finger along her lips to catch any stray drops of seed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like that,” she said with an impish little smile.

He shook his head with a lazy smile on his lips. “The holobooks have been informative, I see, you’re a good student,” he muttered as his hand fell away from her hair. Vader licked his lips. “I never got to finish what I started, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” she agreed. “Care to remedy that?”

Flashing her a dangerous smile, it took him seconds to invert their positions. Now, Padmé sat on the pilot’s seat as he descended to his knees. He pushed the skirts up, to bundle them on her waist and with his hands underneath her ass, he pulled towards the edge of the seat, where she was completely exposed to him. “My pleasure,” he mumbled as he forfeited all the foreplay and went directly to what he wanted. His lips found her clit and he sucked, hard, adding the pressure of his tongue as well.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she whispered, curling her fingers into his hair, just as he had done to her moments before.

As he lapped at her, greedily, making up for their interruption before, he brought one hand to tease her entrance as he pushed one digit inside, moving it in and out. Padme rocked her hips back and forth in time with him, her breath growing shorter and shorter until she came with a cry. He drank from her until her movements died down, making sure not to leave anything unattended. Vader pulled away and left a trail of kisses from her inner thigh to her knee, using his tongue to tease the sensitive skin behind it. He wouldn’t mind if the rest of the trip back to the Imperial City was  _this._ Discovering each other’s bodies and making one another  _feel_ good. Even if they didn’t go all the way, there was a lot they could with their hands and mouths.

He rose to his feet and was leaning down to kiss her when the sound of the comm system crackling to life interrupted them.

“Lord Vader? General, do you copy?”

Vader threw an angry look at the comm system. With a sigh, he pulled his pants up and did his belt. Padmé bit her lip and retrieved her headpiece, avoiding his gaze.

“General, this is CT-7567, Captain Rex. do you read?”

He pushed the online button roughly. “What?” he barked, unhappy with being interrupted for the second time that day. Obviously, there would be no discovering each other’s bodies now.

“The Emperor wanted to know when you’ll be arriving back at Imperial Center with the Princess, sir. They’re making a lot of arrangements that they need you here for,” Rex said, completely unaware of what he’d just interrupted.

“We will arrive in three standard hours. I am sure you can handle the troops' arrangements, Captain,” Vader responded, annoyed and painfully aware of her vibrant presence behind him. It was like a siren, calling out for him to fall into sin again.

“Copy that, sir. Over and out.” The transmission ended, and Padmé exhaled.

“So…” she said as she brushed her hair back into place and reaffixed the headdress. “Now what happens?”

“You are going to be announced as the Crown Princess, Heiress of the Empire and marry a good catch for a stable and strong alliance,” he said, tone flat, not turning back to face her.

“And you’re a Sith Lord, my father’s natural successor in the ways of the Dark Side,” she murmured, equally quiet. “But that’s all the more reason to keep things separate, isn’t it? The galaxy wouldn’t be thrilled to know the Emperor is still using soldiers who rely on the Force. Not after they cheered the fall of the Jedi.”

Vader sighed softly. “As you must understand, what happened back at the estate and...five minutes ago, can’t happen again. It was, both times, a mistake and we need to be stronger than our primal needs. It could never work out.”

“No, I suppose it couldn’t,” she agreed reluctantly. “I’ll have to take comfort in the memory. Will you do the same?”

“You will find a husband that’ll replace the memories,” Vader replied, briefly glancing at her over his shoulder. “It won’t take long before your father finds you a suitable noble.” however, he did not reply to her question.

“No doubt,” she muttered. “Someone rich and easily manipulated and dull.”

“Funny, you’ve just described the entire noble population,” he snorted, amused.

“We’re never going to speak of this again, are we?”

“We can’t, Padmé,” the name slipped from his lips so easily that he only noticed his mistake a few seconds later. “I mean, your highness. If your father ever caught word of what we’ve done...I’m afraid to imagine what he would do.”

“You’re right to be,” she admitted, wringing her hands nervously. “Nothing… Nothing happened.”

“Precisely,” he nodded and then turned back to face her. “You’re still sitting in my seat, though, your highness.”

“My apologies, Lord Vader,” she mumbled, moving back to the copilot’s seat with a sigh.

Vader half-smiled and retook his original seat. Of course, now every time he would use the ship, the memories of what they did there would haunt him. “Let’s go home.”


	6. V — The Imperial Coronation

There was something darkly poetic about having the now-conquered Jedi Temple be the chosen venue for the first Empire Day ceremonies, Padmé thought to herself as Eirtaé and Sabé finished helping her prepare for the coronation. Looking in the mirror, she barely recognized herself.

While most of the dress was rich black velvet, the sleeves were thin layers of black Cyrene silk, slit to leave her arms free. Decorating the bodice was an elaborate golden corset of feathers along her sides, beetles up her stomach, and twisted vines decorating her collar bones. Her hair was twisted up in a sleek knot, held in place by an equally intricate gold headdress that spread from a v-point on her forehead into a seven-pronged crown spreading out around her hair. Eirtaé had painted her eyelids in a blend of Imperial scarlet and jet black and had used the same colors to create a scar of remembrance on her lip, the one reminder of her Naboo roots.

“You look...”

“Like a Princess?” Padmé suggested with a smile. “That _is_ the point.”

“Well, yes.” Her chief of staff blushed a little. “We’ll be waiting in the wings if you need anything at all after the ceremony.”

“I’d hug you, but I’m worried about the dress.”

“It’s alright.” Sabé smiled, straightening her own burgundy robes before going to fix Eirtaé’s hair beneath the cowl. “We know you would. And we love you too. Now go, you still need to meet your father before it starts.”

Padmé reached out and took one of their hands in each of her own, squeezing tightly. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered. “And we’ll get to see home again soon, I promise.” She smiled and left the room they’d been using for her preparations, making her way down the halls. The squadron of the newly renamed Imperial Royal Guard assigned to her protection followed her, flanking her sides as she traveled.

The Temple had been stripped of everything that denoted it as having been a Jedi structure. The bronzium statues and banners commemorating their history had all been destroyed, the Holocrons and books locked away where no one could reach them but the Emperor, and anything that might have belonged to the Jedi had been incinerated. The most notable event had been the destruction of the lightsabers the day before. Millions had shown up to witness it and Padmé had been given a spot of honor. It had filled her with a sense of victory. What had been done to Naboo had been done to the Jedi, though unfortunately, Obi-Wan Kenobi was among the few who had eluded his fate thus far. Of course, it was only a matter of time before Kenobi’s luck ran out. She was confident that Vader would deliver on his promise soon enough.

The thought of Vader made her wince, too quickly for the red-cloaked guards to notice. She could not be thinking about him, not today. She needed to be composed, regal, the Imperial Heiress, not… whatever she had been for those moments on his shuttle. Those moments were the last she would ever have like that.

The guards opened the doors to the antechamber just outside the Great Hall, where her father stood waiting in his own regalia, the same robes he had worn when announcing the Empire’s formation.

“You look exceptional, my child,” the Emperor declared, touching her cheek with his wrinkled fingers. Padmé curtsied and took her father’s hand, kissing his knuckles in the image of a devoted subject.

“Thank you, Father.” Her eyes flickered over to the shadowy corner of the room where Vader was standing. “I wanted to make certain I looked my best on this day, to reflect the glory of the Empire.”

“You have succeeded. Do you not agree, Lord Vader?”

“I believe she is dressed for the part, Master,” Vader left the dark corner he had been standing, replying to his Master’s question. He had been careful whenever they had spoken about Padmé because the last thing Vader wished was for Sidious to know something had happened during their exile. “And that she is representing you with her best efforts,” Vader did an extra effort of sounding like an unbiased part because she did look stunning and a righteous Princess. He dared to believe the Empire would be better in her hands. She had more heart, more passion.

“Your Highness,” he muttered, bowing to her briefly. “I wish you the best of luck for today. It is a very important day for the Galactic Empire.”

“Thank you, Lord Vader.” Padmé nodded just as quickly before returning her attention to her father. “Is it time?”

“It is.” Sidious kissed Padmé’s forehead right below the point of her crown. “Wait here, you’ll know when it’s time.” The guards opened the doors and the Emperor stepped out to thunderous cheers, leaving his daughter and his apprentice alone for the first time in the weeks of preparations. Padmé stood, waiting quietly for her own introduction, but acutely aware of Vader’s proximity.

“There’s a ball after the ceremonies,” she remarked.

“There is,” he confirmed. “Your father is making me attend it,” Vader sighed.

“Dancing was not part of your training?”

“It’s not part of my personality, your highness,” he retorted.

“Pity.” She did not say anything else because the fanfare had started up again, summoning her into the fold.

She entered the Great Hall with an unmistakable feeling of having lived this moment before.  She had, a decade previously, but the difference between becoming Queen of Naboo and Imperial Princess was as vast as the distance between the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim. But both times, there were people cheering for her. All eyes were watching her. And she knew this was where she was meant to be. She knelt before the daïs where her father and Mas Amedda already stood.

“There is no one in this galaxy who embodies service and devotion as you do, my daughter,” Sidious declared. “And nothing makes me prouder than to know that I have played some small part in creating the magnificent woman you have become. In you, the hope of this galaxy and the future of our dynasty rests. Rise now as my heir, Crown Princess of the Galactic Empire.” The roar of applause as she stood and joined him was deafening.

Vader observed her, captivated. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched her take her place beside Sidious. It was where she belonged, after all, and it was why he could never have her. As much as he hated politics and the ones who practiced it, she was different. She wanted to make a change and take a stand, as long as Sidious allowed her to. Vader feared the day where she realized that she was just a pawn in her  _father’s_ twisted plans for the Galaxy.

One of the guards indicated with their Force pike that Vader needed to move, reinforced by Sidious’ voice thundering in his head. _Come forth, my Apprentice._

Hands crossed behind his back, Vader took the path that Padmé had previously followed with decisive and confident steps and came to stand on the opposite side of Sidious. He knelt, just as she did, and bowed his head. “Master,” he muttered, waiting for Sidious’ words.

“Lord Vader is not known to you, but his loyalty to this Empire is absolute,” the Emperor informed the assembly. “It was he who kept my daughter safe and identified the Jedi as the ones plotting against the galaxy. For that service, my friend, I am delighted to appoint you Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, second only to me in all military affairs.”

Padmé led the applause that came with the announcement of the title, smiling softly at Vader as she did. The Sith apprentice allowed a small smile of gratification to cross his lips before rising. “Thank you, your Majesty,” he said with a short bow. His eyes briefly glanced at Padmé before coming back to Sidious. “I will serve you loyally and I will guide the Imperial Forces at the service of the Empire, in any assignment we take on to protect you, your daughter and your people.”

There was even more clapping, the Emperor seemed to talk for hours while Padmé and Vader simply stood flanking him until at last, he stopped, clapping his hands once “My dear friends, let us celebrate this glorious new beginning with all the glory and joy it deserves.”

The former Temple’s atmosphere changed almost immediately from one of regal solemnity to a far more rowdy, festive one. “Father, do I have your leave to join the party?” Padmé asked.

“But of course, my dear. The young are meant for such things. If I require you, I shall send a guard to bring you back to me. Go enjoy yourself,” Sidious said, easily slipping into the role of doting father. Padmé smiled, making her way down the steps to start mingling with the assembled dignitaries.

“She will represent you well, Master,” Vader claimed, as they now were able to speak more privately. “It was a good choice for you to take her in when her home was taken.”

“My home as well, Lord Vader,” Sidious reminded him. “When the last of the Separatists have been beaten and all the worlds are reclaimed, I intend to gift it to her. After all, I do not think my daughter will follow in my footsteps of having only one heir. No, I think she shall need at least three. And you must have one too, to serve her children as you serve me.”

“That is very generous of you, Master, I know she will want her -- _your_ home back,” Vader said before the rest of the Emperor’s words registered. “You will want me to have an heir?” He was surprised, he was not expecting it. Vader was ready to lead a lonely, battle-filled life with the casual comfort of a different woman every night. “I thought you frowned upon attachment, Master,” he pointed out. “To have an heir, I will need a wife and not many will want to marry a Sith, let alone bear his child.”

“Your mother was not married, yet she produced you,” his Master reminded him. “And your new station will make you considerably more appealing. But, more importantly, it comes with several new estates, many of which are well-equipped to hold a harem, among other things. I do not care where the child comes from, Lord Vader, so long as it is strong.”

Vader had not known his new station came with such perks, and it was a comfortable change since his slave days and even on the past ten years he has been living and training mostly in shadows. To have the doors opens to such luxuries and extravagant lifestyle, it gave him...many options. “A harem, you say?” _I would like to see the Princess’ reaction to that._ It was his traitorous thought before he masked his face. “I will think about it, Master, you are too kind. I understand what you need and I...I will work towards it. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you will not. Ah, young Clovis. I have not seen you for some time.” Once again, the Emperor shifted tone as the Senator from Scipio approached them, a glass of wine in hand.

“I came to congratulate you, your majesty. And, I am ashamed to admit, to discuss something with you.”

“This is a party, Senator, surely the affairs of state can wait,” Sidious said with a sneer. Vader raised his eyebrows at the Senator. Something felt off about him and given his encounter with Padmé in Bellassa, the Sith was afraid of the Senator’s ‘something’ to discuss.

“It is an affair of the heart, actually, your majesty. I wish to ask permission to court your daughter. Forgive my being blunt, but I adore her, and want nothing more than for her to be my wife.”

Vader was certain his disgust was showing so he turned towards a waiter that was passing with a tray of drinks. He grabbed a glass and took a long sip. _It’s starting,_ he sighed. _Well... she has suitors, you have a harem,_ and the thought was ironic, given that she had criticized his preference in women.

“I shall take it under advisement, Senator. Woo her if you can, but you were incorrect. My daughter’s marriage _is_ an affair of state, it must benefit the Empire as well as her.”

“I understand, your majesty. Thank you.” Clovis bowed as he backed away into the crowd, clearly going off in search of Padmé. Vader rolled his eyes, knowing he would probably hunt her mercilessly through the night for just one dance.

“Fool,” Sidious laughed mockingly. “There shall be a hundred more just as besotted.”

“It works for the Empire that she is quite beautiful, Master. Many will want to take her as their wife and will give you whatever you desire,” Vader took another sip, surveying the crowd.

“One of the many reasons I chose her. She makes people love her, whether or not she means to. I was always disappointed I could not teach her more, but her ability in the Force is latent at best.” Sidious eyed Vader, his gaze probing deep. “Go enjoy the evening, Lord Vader. Perhaps look for potential candidates to complete your newest mission. I shall summon you if I have need.”

“I appreciate it, Master, thank you,” Vader nodded, thinking that in a sea of politicians and nobles, he wouldn’t find potential candidates for anything. At least, not for him. His impending fatherhood would be delayed as much as he could, since he wanted to focus on ending the Separatists and the Jedi before anything else. He would turn twenty in a few weeks, for Force’s sake. But, as long as his Master was satisfied, Vader did not need to rile him up with his objections.

Somehow, he managed to find Padmé before Clovis did. The new Princess was in the center of a ring of women, twirling as her skirts and sleeves fanned around her and the others clapped in time to the rhythm of the music. The look on Padmé’s face was what made it impossible to look away, though. She seemed completely carefree, overjoyed to be exactly where she was. He smiled over the rim of his glass, content on watching her happiness. Seeing her happy made him feel good, at ease. It was very different from the unruly and erratic emotions she showed during their exile, although, he could understand her.

“You should join her, Lord Vader,” one of the older women watching suggested. “The two of you would make a very handsome couple.”

“The Emperor wants another kind of suitor for the Princess, and rightfully so. I am fit for a battlefield, my lady, not to be a Consort of the Princess,” he said.

“Ah, but the two of you are young and unattached now, and it’s a party!” another woman added conspiratorially, snatching away his drink so as to push him into the circle. Vader swallowed a gasp as he was suddenly surrounded by women. The young ladies giggled as Padmé stopped spinning to look at him with wide eyes, but the crone who had started it was clearly not giving up. “Well, go on then!” she barked. Vader shot the woman a brief glare.

Padmé glanced towards the daïs where her father was deep in conversation with a delegation of Kaminoans. Vader followed her gaze, for her too, looked for the Emperor. “We shall have to oblige, my lord. Old women are notoriously difficult to satisfy,” she said dryly.

“I am not a dancer, your Highness,” he smirked. “I believe I would only step on your royal feet.”

“Then I believe you’ll just have to let me lead,” she countered.

“Yes, I do believe so, your Highness,” he bowed to her and took one step forward, bringing them closer. “ _Lead,_ Padmé,” he whispered, just for her to hear.

Smiling conspiratorially, Padmé took his hand and placed it on her waist before resting her corresponding hand on the shoulder of his silver-studded black leather of his jacket and linking their free hands together. “One, two, three,” she counted softly, guiding them around the perimeter of the circle that still trapped them.

He avoided a laugh because it was so uncharacteristic of him, but he did smile as he let her lead the dance and for the first time in a while, he found himself having genuine fun. When they had established a rhythm, she slowly spun out and then spun back in. “Dip me down,” she instructed, leaning into him. “I trust you not to drop me.”

“Never,” he whispered with a smile and did as she told him, dipping her down with an effortless gesture, observing how her body fell gracefully and feeling the familiar hunger for her burn deep inside, before bringing her back up, into his arms.

“You’re a natural. Every other woman’s going to pounce on you the minute this song is over,” she remarked softly as she moved both hands to his shoulders. “Now lift me up and spin.”

“Who says I will want to dance with them?” He teased as again, he followed her instructions, bringing his hands down to her waist and lifting her up like she had the weight of a feather. He spun her around the circle and then set her on the ground again. “I only have one dance per party, your highness, I believe you’ve stolen it for yourself,” he smirked.

“Wonderful, now every unattached young woman in this hall has a reason to kill me.”

“Then, I guess, I will just have to protect you again, your Highness, we both know how good I am at that.”

“Father might make _you_ heir to the Empire if that happens,” she joked, spinning under his arm.

Vader halted their dance. “I don’t want the Empire,” he said, simply, while gazing deeply into her eyes. A sudden realization and a feeling of being watched, made him release her hands and step back. “Thank you for the dancing lesson, your Highness,” he bowed. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the party but I do have business to attend to,” Vader said as he turned around. “My ladies,” he acknowledged them before breaking the circle, heading for the exit. He knew Sidious was watching and he could not risk having his Master doubting his loyalty and devotion to him. But what he told her was the truth. Well, the half-truth. _I don’t want the Empire, I want you._

Padmé stood, watching him go until a throat cleared behind her. “Will you permit me the honor of the next dance, beautiful Princess?” She turned to see a Falleen male bowing to her, clad in the regalia of House Sizhran. Her heart hammered as she caught a whiff of the pheromones that characterized his species. They were intoxicating, devastatingly appealing, and even reminded her briefly of the scent of Vader.

“If you promise to not to rely too much on your  _natural charisma,_ your highness,” she replied breathlessly. “I do not think my father would appreciate it if someone ended up killing you over stealing one of their partners.”

The Falleen laughed, still offering her his hand. “My dear Princess, I am Xizor of House Sizhran, do you think I am so easily killed?”

“I would prefer not to find out,” said Padmé as she placed her hand in his and the next song started. The entire dance was a three-part battle, attempting to keep control her head as his scent continued its assault on her rationality, staying in time with the music and looking like she was enjoying his company. Xizor was not without his appeals, but she couldn’t tell how much of it was real, and how much of it was just the pheromones.

“I shall be calling on you again, Princess Padmé,” he promised as the music began to fade out. “You are a most captivating woman.”

“You’re very kind, Prince Xizor. Thank you for the dance.” Padmé pulled away from him, slipping into the crowd as she fended off more invitations to dance in favor of getting a full glass of Alderaan’s best toniray. It was going to be a very long night, and the one person who she knew could make the time fly was out of her reach, so drink would have to do instead.

* * *

The morning after the Coronation, most of the guests were sleeping off hangovers, including the Crown Princess, but the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army had no such luck. Sidious summoned Vader to the newly created throne room when the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon.

“I trust your night was pleasant, my apprentice.”

“It was satisfying, Master, thank you.”

“Any enjoyable company?”

Vader knew a trap when he saw one. Sidious had seen him dance with Padmé at the celebration ball and he had let his guard down for those brief moments during the dance. “Before I exited the party, I ran into an old friend of mine. We had fun.”

“Perhaps you can ask her to lead your harem,” Sidious suggested. “You will need someone to keep all the women in order.”

“Maybe, Master, but I am sure you did not call me here for such talks,” Vader quipped, wanting to leave his sex life out of the list of topics for conversation with his Master.

“No,” Sidious agreed. “I wanted to show you the newest piece of the Imperial Armada, I just received word that it is completed.” From inside his robes, he produced a datapad, holding it out for Vader to see. “This is the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. The Death Star.”

Vader picked the datapad and his eyes widened. It was a beautiful piece of tech and his fingers explored the schematics available. “It’s amazing,” he breathed as he kept absorbing the information in the datapad. “Master, this is quite the weapon,” he complimented. “The schematics were brilliantly designed and it seems indestructible, this is an incredible advantage for our forces. No one will dare to rise against the Empire. Not with this weapon on our side.”

“That is the idea,” Sidious agreed. “I am having the 501st prepare to make the journey to Despayre with you. From there, Lord Vader, you will assume command from Admiral Tarkin. And use it to destroy any that might stand in our way.”

“Master, that is very generous of you,” Vader tried to hold back his excitement of gaining control of the weapon. As a man who was very interested in all that was related to ships, motors, droids and everything that involved technology basically, this was his greatest gift so far. “And I think I have my first target.” a slow and cold smile crossed his lips, as he knew just who to attack first. Sidious smiled, sensing the intent of his apprentice, and relishing the prospect of the destruction that was about to be wrought.

“Go, then, Lord Vader.”

Holding the datapad, because he would know the entitled Death Star like the back of his hand until the end of the day, he bowed to his Master and left. In his mind, he saw it. The huge blue planet, wrapped in fog, exploding to billions of pieces. He would begin his destruction with them.

As he entered the hangar later, Rex joined his step. “Very exciting news, _Supreme Commander,_ ” he stated. “A deserved promotion. The troops are very excited at the prospect of answering solely to you. Except, of course, the Emperor.”

“Thank you, Rex. Are our ships ready to leave?”

“Indeed, sir. There are rumors of a weapon. _The_ weapon. Anything you would like to share, Commander?”

Vader stopped and turned to his loyal Captain. He laid one hand on his shoulder. “We are invincible now, Rex. We are going to board the _Death Star._ Our enemies will quake in their boots when they hear we are approaching, the rebel cells will surrender before we even begin our attacks. Nothing can stop the Empire now.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex smiled. “Our ship will be ready in five, sir, would you like to pilot it?”

“What kind of question is that?” Vader smirked and move towards his ship, the Captain hot on his heels.

“Seems like yesterday wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, sir.”

He sighed. “It wasn’t all bad, Rex, but I don’t enjoy social functions,” _and I don’t enjoy having to watch Padmé be courted by every peacock in the Galaxy._ “I had a drink or two, danced with a beautiful woman and went to bed with another beautiful woman,” he shrugged. “Now it’s time to get back to work.”

“The Imperial spy networks are also giving us information on rumored Jedi sightings, do you want us to send patrols to those sites while we head to the battle station?” Rex asked.

“Hmm, anything on an Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“I’ll have them check again, sir.”

“Good. Regarding the other sightings, you can send patrols, but not too many because we don’t want to spook them. Let's control their location for now. Before we start our hunt for the remaining Jedi, we have some other businesses to attend to. Let them live, for now, enjoy their last days on this Galaxy,” Vader said. “However, if you hear anything back about this particular Jedi, you come to me immediately.”

“Yessir. Kenobi. Won’t forget.” Rex saluted as they boarded. “Oh, we made sure your usual things were loaded into your quarters, but we weren’t sure, did you want the protocol droid?”

 _Threepio._ The unfinished gift for his Mother. “Yes. Where I go, he goes. You know that, Rex. I just need to find time to finish him. Get him a worthy plating.”

“Alright, sir, I’ll get right on it before one of the shinies tries to take him back.” The Captain saluted and headed off, leaving Vader to make his way to the command deck alone. Every soldier, whether clone or human immediately snapped to attention when he appeared.

“Our take off is in ten standard minutes,” he spoke. “We will be heading for the DS 1 - Orbital Battle Station, better known as the Death Star, over Despayre. From there...our course will for the Quellor sector in the Colonies’ Region. The fall of the Trade Federation begins now.”

Vader knew he was unable to court the Princess of the Empire. But he could act with gestures. Freeing Naboo, and destroying the Trade Federation, was one of them. The other was bringing her Obi-Wan Kenobi. While her other suitors were bringing her jewelry, ridiculous amounts of money or a political stance, but he... he would bring her what her heart most desired. Revenge.


	7. VI — The Things We Do for Love

“Tell me there aren’t more.”

“You’re done for the day, but Prince Monthan of Shu-Torun is making a visit tomorrow, and you’ll also have Clovis visiting for a picnic in the garden, and Lord Elegin was asking about an evening at the Opera.”

“Ugh!” Padmé grabbed one of the plush throw pillows on the couch and covered her face as she screamed into it. “Snivelling sycophants, the lot of them!”

“Some of them are actually rather charming if you give them a chance.”

“Eirtaé, were you hanging around Prince Xizor?” Sabé asked with a cocked eyebrow as she took a bite from one of the cakes that had not been eaten during Rodin Hlian Verpalion’s social call to the Princess. “Because that’s the only reason why I can picture you calling any of these men charming.”

Eirtaé flushed pink. “Look, the odds are that one of these men will be your consort someday, and probably soon. You might at least _try_ to like them.”

“I'm not going to get overly attached before Father and I have discussed the viability of the choices available.” Her handmaidens exchanged a glance that seemed oddly conspiratorial. “What?”

“Are you sure you don’t… want another suitor?” Sabé suggested, leaning a little closer. “You’ve been acting rather different since Lord Vader’s departure. Petulant, almost. Even hearing about the destruction of Cato Neimoidia hasn’t given you the pleasure we expected.”

“Gunray wasn’t on it when it was destroyed,” Padmé pointed out. “He’s still sitting comfortably on the throne of Theed Royal Palace. And he’s never been captured once. I’m not about to get my hopes up.”

“Is that really all there is to it?”

“I’m tossed about from suitor to suitor like a ball between children! I’m exhausted!” Padmé insisted with a huff as she stood. “Eirtaé, send a message to my father’s office, let him know I’m on my way.”

“He may be busy.”

“He can make time for me.” Without another word, Padmé stormed through the corridors to her father’s new study, her guards flanking her as they usually did when she was on the move unless she was with her handmaidens. She was barely ever alone now, the red-cloaked warriors were present even when she was entertaining her suitors. Most likely to safeguard her virtue. At the doors of the Emperor’s office chambers, they stopped, bowing as the guards already stationed there opened the doors for her.

Before the rise of the Empire, this room had been the Jedi High Council Chamber. Now, it was draped in the symbols of House Palpatine and of the Galactic Empire. Her father was inspecting the seats that had belonged to the various Council Members, glaring at Yoda’s in particular. Politely, Padmé cleared her throat. “Father?”

“Padmé.” He smiled as his golden eyes moved over her and the black dress she was wearing, one with draping and a belt that mimicked a rather iconic set of robes. “While I appreciate the irony of a gown that mocks the Jedi, I would request you wear it here in the confines of the Palace. The public might get the wrong idea.”

“Of course, Father.” Padmé smoothed down the cape hanging from her shoulders. “I wanted to talk to you about my... guests.”

“Are they giving you trouble?”

“Of a sort. I feel their attentions are making it difficult for me to do anything else that might benefit the Empire,” she explained. “Isn’t there any way to thin them out in some way?”

“We need to consider all possible options, my dear. The Empire needs a solid alliance so it can stabilize.”

“Then shouldn’t we at least rule out Prince Xizor as a true contender? There’s very little evidence that Falleen and humans can interbreed successfully,” she argued. “And I don’t have high expectations for his fidelity, or his character, considering the reports the spy networks has given me.”

“I see.”

“And I’m not certain I’m ready for marriage yet. I want to serve the Empire as best I can.”

“You will best serve the Empire by providing our dynasty with heirs that can carry on our legacy. Lord Vader has acknowledged that.”

“L-Lord Vader?” she stammered in alarm.

“I am making arrangements to ensure he produces an heir of his own. His power is not something I want passing into hands of others, not when it can be put to use for the glory of the Empire. I have foreseen that his progeny will be deeply loyal to yours.”

“Oh.” Padmé bit her lip.

“You will marry when one of these young fools proves he has enough assets to merit the honor of being your consort, my daughter. And your children will bring a new age of glory to this galaxy.”

“And what if my husband proves uncooperative, somehow?”

“You only need them as long as they are useful, my sweet. I already have contracts drafted to ensure you and your heirs will be well provided for.”

Raising an eyebrow as she sensed a greater plan in place, Padmé moved closer. “Tell me more.”

* * *

With Cato Neimoidia destroyed, the Trade Federation was falling to pieces. It meant that when the Death Star entered the Chommell sector and began orbiting the Naboo system, Gunray got  _very_ nervous, which was satisfying for Vader to know and feel it through the Force. The man was a coward and would die a coward’s death in the end. The blockade to enter the planet was strong, he would tell Gunray as much, but obviously, it was no match for the impressive Death Star.

“Sir, we’ve got an incoming transmission from Theed Royal Palace,” one of the communications officers informed him.

“I hope he begs for his life,” Vader smiled cruelly. “Patch it through the main communication channel,” as the transmission crackled to life and the Viceroy’s face appeared in a blue holo, Vader tilted his head. “Viceroy, you’re looking pale,” he provoked. “Is there something wrong?” Vader asked, innocently. “You look like you have a massive weapon pointed at your head,” he taunted and a few troopers snickered.

“Please… Dooku, he has forced us to continue this war, it is not our way,” Gunray blubbered. “Lord Vader, hasn’t enough blood been shed for this? We were promised peace, we only want... ”

“You have some nerve,” Vader snapped, his fist hitting the control panel, startling a couple of officers. His eyes flashed dangerously. “After the blood you've shed to get to that Palace, you think I will show you any mercy just because you hide beneath Dooku’s skirts? Just because you blame him?” he scowled. “After the way you slaughtered  _families,_ the people you’ve destroyed and the oppression Naboo has been suffering all these years. There will be no agreement, Viceroy. Surrender or die.”

Gunray shifted uncomfortably, glancing over his shoulder. He wasn’t alone. Perhaps that meant Vader would be walking away with more than one prize today. The Sith’s lips curled upwards. “Count Dooku, how rude. Won’t you come forward to greet me?”

“Are you hiding behind your new toy because you are afraid to face me yourself, boy?” the older Sith’s voice boomed as he moved into view.

Vader stood straighter. “Well, what a sight for sore eyes,” he muttered. “I will have no problem coming down to Naboo and bring your head to the Emperor, Dooku. But you should remember I am no longer a nine-year-old boy. You have no idea how far I’ve gotten. Or maybe you do and that is why you’ve rebelled against our Master. Look at you...replaced by a younger, much more capable apprentice, on the verge of losing the war,” Vader taunted. “Maybe if you asked the Viceroy to move his command ship, we could land and the both of us would be able to finally put any doubts of who is the best apprentice to rest.”

As he spoke, the engineers were starting up the firing sequence, aiming the kyber-fueled beam of the battle station directly at the command ship in question. “Or, you know what, let me move the ship myself,” he hissed.

“I do not want to die on this planet,” Gunray complained to Dooku, his fear shining in his eyes. _Pathetic coward,_ Vader thought, curling his lips in disgust. _Wait until I get my hands on your slimy neck._

“Your  _wife_ appears to be troubled,” Vader smirked.

“Are you done boasting like the child you are?”

Vader’s face turned into a blank mask. “Destroy it,” he commanded icily, not taking his eyes from Dooku and the Viceroy. The beam was fired and the command ship blew up in a million particles. “I will see you soon, Count,” Vader ended the transmission. “Get a transport ready and get me into Theed. _Now.”_

“Already prepped,” Rex said, materializing at his arm. “Ready when you are, Commander.”

“Let’s move, Captain, and get your best men on board. Naboo  _has_ to be ours by nightfall. Failure is not an option. Tell all the troops that Count Dooku is mine and you are not to engage him in any way. Understood?”

“Completely, sir.” The captain pulled on his helmet and started down to the hangar, prepping his blaster as he went. “Troopers, we’re moving out!”

* * *

“Padmé?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong, darling? You look as though you’re a thousand parsecs away.” Clovis reached out, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, and Padmé sighed, looking around the gardens her father had commissioned to remind her of home.

“I’m overwhelmed. There are just so many things to be done now, and—”

“All my competition?” he offered with a wry smile.

“I wouldn’t call them that.”

“Padmé, we’re all interested in obtaining the same thing, a marriage with you,” he pointed out. “My motivations just happen to be a little more selfish. I’ve wanted to marry you practically since we met.”

“How is it you’re a politician when you’re _this_ bold about everything?” she asked incredulously.

“Not everything, love, just you.” Clovis leaned in, clearly after a kiss, but Padmé placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

“No. Clovis, this really isn’t appropriate, not until my father’s made a decision. I don’t want you to think I’m leading you on.”

“Surely he’s taking your feelings into account! Don’t tell me there’s someone else courting you whom you prefer to me.”

Padme sighed because she knew he was right. She didn’t prefer  _any_ of her suitors to Clovis. She found all of them insufferable in one form or another, and though she would never admit it to any of them, she knew it was because she was measuring all of them up against Vader in her mind. “No, there’s no one else courting me that I prefer to you.” It was true. Vader wasn’t courting her. “But that doesn’t mean this is appropriate. My duty to the Galaxy has to come before my own heart.”

She’d said as much to Ian Lago when she’d been thirteen and ending their relationship before her coronation, so it was easy enough to sell the lie.

“Are you really telling me nothing happens when that Falleen gangster comes here?”

“There are measures in place to make sure Prince Xizor doesn’t do anything to compromise my honor,” Padmé said, eyes narrowing. “But I’m not sure I like your tone, Rush.”

“And you think I like seeing all these men coming and going on the HoloNet?” he challenged.

“Rush, I think you should go now,” she informed him diplomatically as she stood and smoothed down the dark blue silk of her dress. “If you’re going to behave like this, I don’t want to be around you.”

“Padmé, love—”

“Please,” she said firmly. “I’m asking you to go.”

“Might I at least call you again?”

“My schedule’s nearly full at the moment, but we have the gala for my birthday coming up soon. And you are still on the guest list if you leave now.”

“Alright.” He stood, and moved too quickly for her to stop him from pecking her lips. His breath reeked of overly expensive cologne, unlike Vader’s naturally spicy scent. “I’ll just have to make sure I get you the best gift I possibly can.”

Padmé forced a smile as she waved him out of her courtyard and sank down on the stone bench by the meditation pond. This was an unmitigated disaster, and the day wasn’t even over. She needed to do something to distract herself. Maybe some of the older files in the archives would have something interesting after she’d changed into something more comfortable.

* * *

Theed was beautiful, the entire planet of Naboo was surrounded by beauty. It reflected Padmé perfectly and as he entered the islet on the Palace Courtyard, she was all he could think about. However, as Vader spotted Count Dooku waiting for him, the only thoughts filling his mind reflected his training and the desire for vengeance against the previous apprentice. He knew he had to defeat Dooku, he knew he had to be the only apprentice standing.

“You got old, Count,” Vader said, initiating his lightsaber, the bright red blade coming to life.

“You are still the same arrogant little boy, aren’t you, _Anakin_?” Dooku said as he initiated his own.

“Why don’t you come a little closer and repeat that?” Vader gritted his teeth at the mention of his original name. His grip on the hilt of his lightsaber tightened. “You are nothing but a jealous old fool that has a chip on his shoulder for being replaced,” he laughed as he had no problems in advancing first, getting closer to his opponent.

“I will enjoy killing you, Skywalker,” Dooku muttered. “Then Darth Sidious will realize how much of a waste you were and that casting me aside in order to train his perfect little apprentice, was his biggest mistake to date.”

Using the Force, Vader jumped towards Dooku and both blades met in the middle. The confrontation was heavy. Vader did not underestimate Dooku, it would be a foolish mistake. After all, before becoming Sidious’ apprentice, Dooku had trained with the Grand Master of the Jedi, Yoda, and his form of combat, Makashi, was directed for the lightsaber duel and Dooku had always been praised as one of the best wielders of the rare Form II. Yet, in spite of his almost unrivaled sword mastery, Vader knew he was younger, faster and had a lot more passion for the victory. His bloodthirst surpassed Dooku’s in parsecs!

“You’ve been training harder, I see,” Dooku said as he deflected a blow. “But you still need to learn your footing, youngling,” he hissed and used the Force to trip Vader.

Not counting on the sudden unbalance, Vader fell forward on one knee and then all he saw was the red blade of Dooku’s curved-hilt lightsaber coming down on his face. He moved back, but still, there was a burning sensation over his right eye and he howled in pain, one gloved hand coming to cover the right side of his face.

“If you surrender, Anakin, I’ll give you a merciful death.”

Vader conjured the Force. From his anger, from his pain, from his frustration and despair! He attacked Dooku, using multiple, strong blows. His Djem So training, that was based on the brutality of his attacks, gave him the advantage over an old man, easily tired. Even with the vision on his right eye compromised, he could sense Dooku like a living flame, and so, wherever the older Sith moved, he followed. He didn’t rest between blows and he could hear Dooku’s breath becoming more labored, more painful. Vader’s ferocious swordplay soon battered through Dooku’s defenses and in an elaborated move, Vader cut off both of Dooku’s hands, making him kneel before him, screaming in pain. Summoning Dooku’s lightsaber, he crossed both blades and placed them near Dooku’s neck.

“Any last words, Count?”

“He will replace you too, one day, and you’ll suffer a miserable end.”

Vader’s breathing was ragged as he cruelly smiled down at Dooku. “Not if I kill him first.” Then, the blades were slicing Dooku’s head off of his body, and it rolled for a few meters as the dead corpse fell on the ground.

He heard the footsteps of the soldiers behind him.

“Commander,” Rex’s voice boomed through the empty courtyard. “Theed is ours. Clankers are all scrap metal.”

A small smile, that immediately fell from his face as Rex continued. “But the Viceroy... he escaped, Commander.”

As he turned, he heard a few soldiers gasp due to the wound he sustained to his right eye. “Find him. Dispatch whoever you need, Captain, but bring me the Viceroy  _alive._ ”

“You heard the Commander,” Rex shouted to the 501st Battalion troops. “Spread out. Find the Neimodian creature.”

As the troops emptied the courtyard, Rex approached his Commander with a worried look on his face. “You should have a med-droid take a look at that wound, Commander,” he pointed out. “Before you lose your eye.”

“I feel like I already have,” Vader sulked and then turned to Dooku’s body. “But I took his head.”

“No, Commander,” Rex watched the wound a bit closer. “There’s scarring over the eyebrow and below your eye but I don’t believe you will suffer permanent damage to your sight. Right now it’s just trauma that’s stopping you from seeing. Unless, of course, you _don’t_ see a med-droid and let it get infected.”

“The Viceroy, Rex…”

“Will be dealt with,” Rex interrupted. “Forgive my boldness, but we’ve had many victories today, Commander. The slimy slugger won’t get far before we track it down. Let me accompany you to the Death Star. The med-droids will take care of the wound. You’ll probably gain a scar.”

“Ah, it will only make me more ruggedly handsome,” Vader joked as he and Rex began walking away from Dooku’s body.

“I am sure the ladies will love it, sir,” Rex cracked a smile and Vader snorted, before wincing at the pain of his fresh wound. “How about the Count’s body?”

“Save the head to show to the Emperor. Dispose of the rest of the body, I don’t care what you do with it,” Vader replied. “Then, after we leave enough troops to control Naboo for now, we are setting the course back to Imperial Center. We have to tell the Emperor of our doings here today.”

“Certainly, sir,” Rex nodded and swiftly grabbed Vader’s arm as he nearly tripped.

“Thank you,” Vader muttered quietly.

“Anytime, sir,” the Captain said with a short, respectful smile.

* * *

 “Vader’s shuttle just reentered Imperial Center’s airspace!” Sabé called, rushing through the halls to Padmé’s office. “We’re getting the reports, oh, Padmé, did you see?”

“I haven’t, my datapad’s backed up with love poems from ardent admirers,” Padmé complained, sifting through her messages. “And I was trying to read something else—”

“Well, get down to the Processional Way, you should stand with your father to welcome him home when he reports!” Sabé urged. “Quickly.”

“I’m barely—”

“You look fine, just button up your jacket and put this in your hair.” Eirtaé passed over a gold circlet set with amber stones. “Go on!”

Padmé jammed the crown on her head and headed out her door, practically running as she did up the opening of her gold-embroidered onyx coat. Her Father was already there, looking at her suspiciously as she slowed to a stop beside him.

“You look flushed, dear one.”

“I did not want to be absent at this moment, Father. My apologies.” Looking up in the sky, Padmé gaped at what appeared to be a small moon now hovering over Imperial Center. “It’s colossal.”

“It is the instrument of our triumph,” the Emperor informed her as a shuttle began to descend in front of them.

Inside the shuttle, Vader traced his new scar with his gloved fingers. He had regained his sight thanks to the bacta eyedrops he had been using— with Rex reminding him if he did— and now all it was left was a bright red and angry line over his right eye.

“We’re arriving, sir,” Rex announced.

Vader nodded and felt the shuttle land softly on the ground. Due to his injury, he hadn’t been able to fly since it went against the medical droid’s instructions. “Home sweet home,” he muttered under his breath as the ramp began to descend in front of him.

Then he felt her, waiting for him at her father’s side and it was such a comforting presence that all the tension he had accumulated dissipated. With a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and moved down the ramp, Rex following him at his right side. He carried Dooku’s lightsaber in one hand and kept his head held high as he walked towards the Emperor and his daughter.

“Your Majesty. Your Highness,” Vader knelt in front of Sidious and elevated the hand with Dooku’s lightsaber. “Count Dooku has died, by my hands, at the Palace Courtyard in Theed. We have regained control of the city and soon, the rest of Naboo will be under the Empire’s control. Unfortunately, Viceroy Gunray escaped, but he won’t be a fugitive for long. I can assure you of that,” he raised his head to face both royals.

Padmé’s hands flew to her mouth, her shoulders shaking as her eyes grew wide. “Well done, Lord Vader. I am very pleased to hear it,” Sidious said with a grotesque smile. “Take the day to rest, my friend. I shall expect you to resume your mission as soon as possible.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Vader nodded and stood. “It will be done.”

Padmé’s eyes met his for a brief moment before she bowed to her father and slipped back inside. Maybe she’d left a suitor unattended. Vader sighed and turned to Rex. “You and the troops take the rest of the day. Take anyone who needs immediate assistance to the medcenter, then do a supply run and comm the troops in Theed to know the status of the population. You did great, Rex.”

“Thank you, Commander. It’s always an honor to fight a battle at your side,” Rex said and left, going to find his troops and follow the given orders. Vader scratched the back of his head, and headed inside, when, in the middle of the hallway that took him to his chambers, someone grabbed him, slammed him against the wall, and kissed him savagely.

It was Padmé.

"What...what was that for?” Vader frowned, asking her in a soft voice so they weren’t heard.

"I’m in hell,” she whispered hoarsely. “I’m going mad, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, so I'm swallowing my pride and doing what I want."

"Padmé, that’s not exactly possible, is it?” he whispered, eyes widening at her admission. “We both have a duty to the Empire and what happened between us during our exile cannot be pursued.”

" _Vader_ ," she whined. “Ignoring it isn’t helping.”

"I take it your suitors haven’t been a sufficient distraction?" Vader quipped.

“I might as well be one of the women my father has been grooming for your harem!” she grumbled.

“Oh, you’ve heard about that, have you?” Vader chuckled, eyes filled with mirth at her annoyance. “One of the perks of being the Supreme Commander, I suppose.”

“Oh, **_shut up,_** ” she ordered through gritted teeth. “Don’t try to act like we’re just going back to trading insults and trying to wound each other, not when we know there’s more than that.”

“Well, I much rather prefer going back to have my head between your legs, but that is not that simple now, is it?” Vader licked his lips and she blushed at the memory. “Has your father told you where the harem is going to officially be? Because I’m going to need release when I’m done with these first few assignments.”

“Ask him yourself,” she snapped, her hands tightening on his collar. “I don’t want to hear about _any_ of what you do with those women.”

“I gave you a preview on my ship,” he quipped. “Sometimes it involves more than one woman, you know,” Vader smirks as he takes delight in her jealousy.

“ _Stop it_ ,” she begged, tears brimming in her eyes. “Don’t talk about them, and _don’t_ talk about that day, I can’t remember it without it feeling like I have been dying a little bit every day since then!"

All amusement was lost as he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. “Padmé,” he cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. “You can’t feel this strongly about me, please,” Vader whispered, concerned eyes searching her face. “There is a reason I’ve been keeping away from Imperial Center. You think I like the line of men, waiting to court you? Knowing they have your father’s permission but I don’t? Padmé...you know this won’t work as well as I do.”

" _Anakin_." The three syllables fell from her lips, and suddenly, time froze. His hand stilled on her face, his eyes widened and the yellow faded to a dark-ish blue. There was a furrow between his brows. When Dooku called him by his name, it had angered him to a point of madness, but the way it left her lips... it was a soothing balm to his soul.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded quietly.

"I went through my father's archives," she admitted softly, her hand reaching up to touch his scar gently. He sighed, leaning into her touch. “I needed something to keep my mind off everything that’s been happening here… It was all there.”

"I don’t like to be called by that name, Padmé, it belongs to a boy who died a long time ago."

“I understand. I’m sorry. But please. Please, will you  _listen_ to me? Just for a moment?"

Vader nodded. "Alright, your highness, I’m listening."

"You know what it's like. To feel like property, to have your choices taken away. I'm facing that now, and it's driving me insane." She leaned in, eliminating any space between their bodies as she looked up at him desperately.  "I want to choose **_you_**."

"You know we don't get to choose," he said in a broken whisper. "I wish we did, Padmé, I do. But your father...he would never allow for you to marry someone like me, even if I am important to him and he would never allow me to get compromised emotionally,” Vader explained. “He has plans for you. For your marriage and future heirs, just like he has for me and for whatever heirs I might produce from my... harem.” Her fists turned white at the mention. “So, tell me, what will happen if I tell you the same, hmm? What if I tell you that I am deeply and irrevocably in love you, what then?"

She kissed him again, sobbing against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. He reciprocated, hugging her midsection, pulling her flat against his body as his lips moved over hers passionately. One of his hand came up to twist itself in her hair as he deepened the kiss, regretting that they were who they were.

"My father won't be Emperor forever, if I can hold out until then, there's a chance..." she stammered as she pulled away.

"You know it’s not that linear, Padmé... nothing tells us when he’ll die and until then I’ll have to watch you marry another, carry and birth his children and build a life," he said bitterly as the unwanted picture of her and Clovis kissing crossed his mind, following by another of her pregnant with the Senator’s child. “It’s easier if I remain in the Outer Rim, fighting the Empire’s battles. Far away. Because I don’t want to stay here and suffer through that.”

“Don’t tell me you saved Naboo just because it was a mission.”

"No, I did it for _you_ and I will hand it to you because it’s your home and everyone needs their home," he explained with a small smile. “I know you will live without me but I wanted to let you go with this gift. I’ll have to survive without you.”

“How am I supposed to live without you when you say things like that?”

"Isn’t it the truth?" he whispered, joining their foreheads.

"I—" Before she could say anything else, the commlink on his arm went off. Sidious was summoning him.

"Think of it like this... you’re infatuated with me, the result of our time together in exile, it does not necessarily mean you love me. I want you to be happy, and for that, if needed, forget me," he said, pulling away from her. If the words were breaking his heart and cutting his soul, he did not let them show. “There is just one last thing I promise you. I will bring you the Viceroy’s head. So you can close that chapter of your life. Goodbye, Padmé,” he whispered and took her knuckles to his lips, kissing them, before letting go of her hand.

“You promised me Kenobi too,” she reminded him, her face an unreadable mask, but her Force signature one of undisguised anguish.

“I know, I haven’t forgotten. I keep my promises.” His commlink beeped again. “I cannot let him wait any longer.”

“Go, then.” She turned away. “Good luck, Lord Vader.”

“Your Highness,” he nodded in her direction before taking off, down the hallway and towards the training room. Vader closed his eyes and a solitary tear ran down his cheek. He wiped out with his glove and cleared his throat. He did not want to seem weak before his Master.

Sidious was waiting for him in his personal chambers, the windows covered entirely as the Emperor sat behind his new desk, made from the melted hilts of the fallen Jedi lightsabers. “What took you so long?”

“I was with a med-droid because of the injury to my eye, Master. I was out of my bacta eyedrops,” Vader lied smoothly.

“How soon will you be able to depart and deal with the remainder of the Separatists?”

“As early as the night falls, Master.”

“Then do so. I want them gone before the year ends, Lord Vader.”

“Certainly, Master, I will deal with them.”

“Lord Vader. Make certain you pay a visit to the Queen of Zygerria. She has expressed an interest in meeting you.”

“I will do it, then, we won’t want to disappoint the Queen,” Vader muttered. The Zygerrian Queen was not someone he was thrilled to meet. He knew the stories, knew she was a slaver and he preferred not to be connected with people like her. “If there’s nothing else, Master, I’m going to warn my troops to gather by nightfall so we can leave.”

“Go, then. Without delay.”

Padmé stood, watching from one of the four spires surrounding the central one as the shuttles made their way back up the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. She hadn’t been expecting Vader to leave so soon, but it wasn’t unexpected. Gunray needed to be dealt with, Jedi fugitives had to be caught, and probably a thousand other missions she didn’t even know about yet.

But she wished he’d at least bothered to say goodbye.

As Vader’s ship started to lift and hover at the same height of the spires, he turned his head, feeling her presence calling for him. Their eyes briefly met and he was filled with a deep sensation of regret. The regret of leaving her behind when Sidious was treating her like a possession, passing her from noble to noble to see which one gave the highest bid.

He didn’t know how long he would be gone. He had a ledger of names to deal with. Separatists, Jedi, other traitors. Gunray and Kenobi were at the top of the list, but Vader did not know when he would return to Imperial Center. At the pace things were going, Padmé would be betrothed by then and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

She raised her hand, pressing it against the transparisteel as she continued to look at him mournfully.

 _Goodbye, Padmé,_ he raised his own hand to press against the ship’s window, before dropping it and taking off, towards the Death Star. Leaving her behind.


	8. VII — Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for nudity, explicit sexual content, and graphic depictions of murder.  
> Additionally, we would like to take this time to tell you that the sex scenes will involve acts that are part of the BDSM subculture. We have striven to keep all our material regarding this topic safe, sane, and consensual, but if this triggers you, you have been warned.

She was twenty-five today. Padmé should have been nothing but overjoyed on a day like this. But there was a distinct empty feeling as she moved about the courtyard, receiving well wishes from her guests.

“That dress is absolutely stunning, Princess,” one of the younger women commented. It might have been a sister of one of her suitors, Padmé couldn’t keep them straight anymore. And she honestly didn't care. “Wherever did you get it?”

“It was a gift from my father. He wouldn’t tell me the designer, apparently, this was their very last work.” Padmé spun so that the thousands of tiny lights sewn into the pale blue fabric could glimmer and shift their colors. “I don’t know how they did it, but I love it.”

She wished Vader could have seen her like this, full skirt, tight bodice that left her chest and back on display, her hair pulled back by a dozen crystal stars. He would have been speechless for once.

“I’m surprised you’re not wearing more jewelry. I hear you’ve received over a million credits in gifts from your suitors,” an older woman remarked.

“Exactly why I’m not wearing them, I don’t want to overlook anyone because I only have so much of my body that can hold the gifts.” That dry comment drew laughter from everyone.

“You must have someone in mind by now.”

“Well, if I do, I’m not going to tell you.”

There was a loud boom as Mas Amedda banged his staff once on the floor and everyone fell silent. “His Majesty, Emperor Palpatine would like to say a few words.”

Stepping forward, the Emperor raised his glass, and everyone followed suit as he spoke. “A toast to you, my dear daughter. Though you are not the child of my blood, you are most certainly one after my own heart. I wish nothing more than to see you happy and provided for, as you have given me _such_ joy in these years. Happy, happy birthday, Padmé, and may this day mark a new chapter in your life.”

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone drank. Everyone except Clovis, who caught Padmé by the wrist, triggering gasps from everyone. Padmé felt her heart freeze in her chest. “I want those things for you too, Padmé.” _No, please, no, not here,_ she begged the gods silently. But Clovis kept talking. “I feel this way regardless of your station. Please. I want to give you all of that.” _Vader,  Father, someone, anyone, save me!_ “Will you permit me to do so, and agree to be my wife?”

Whispers ran wild. Some people remarked how romantic it was. Others commented on how impertinent it was for him to be so abrupt about it. Padmé said nothing at all, the connection between her mind and her tongue had been cut completely. Then her father laughed.

“Any man who can render my daughter speechless is more than a match for her,” he declared, lifting his cup once more. “Another toast! To young love and all that it promises!”

They had planned this. Clovis must have approached her father in secret and worked out a deal, effectively trapping her into accepting. It was with that realization of betrayal that Padmé reluctantly allowed Clovis to kiss her. It was much worse than the brush he'd given her a few weeks previously. It was aggressive, an assertion of his claim on her to the other suitors who had been in attendance. When he finally pulled away, Padmé’s lips were swollen and almost bruised. But no one seemed to notice her distress. It was either that or they just didn't care.

The band started playing again and Rush pulled her into a dance, keeping a tight grip on her waist as he led her across the floor. Padmé’s dress suddenly felt very tight and she pulled away. “Will you give me a moment to freshen up?” she requested. Clovis smiled benevolently.

“Of course, love. That'll give me time to fetch your engagement present too.”

“Wonderful,” she lied, signaling for Eirtaé and Sabé to follow her. The handmaidens fell in step but once they were inside, Padmé collapsed, her skirts billowing out around her. “No. No, no, no!”

“Padmé, it’s alright—”

“It is not! They made me look like a fool out there!”

“Does your intended displease you?” Padmé stiffened at the sound of her father’s voice and scrambled to her feet.

“I don’t understand how you came to the conclusion that Clovis was a viable choice. He’s only a Senator.”

“Not anymore,” the Emperor informed her. “He approached me a week ago to inform me that he has assumed control of the Banking Clan and the entirety of the Scipio system.  That makes him far, far more valuable now, enough that we need to keep him on our side. So, I have made a decision. The two of you will be wed on the first day of the new Standard year.”

“That’s only two months away!”

“I will make sure others attend to your standard duties while you plan for your new life. Clovis will _provide_ for you. He will provide you with an heir, and then he will provide us with the assets he has accrued in his attempts to woo you.”

Padmé’s lips set in a grim line as she remembered the plan. Marry, conceive an heir, and then find herself conveniently widowed, so that she could start it all over again. “I understand… forgive my outburst, Father.”

“Compose yourself and return to the festivities. Clovis has a gift for you,” he reminded her.

“Yes, Father.” Padmé took a breath, letting Sabé and Eirtaé fix her hair and dress before going back out to the courtyard. Clovis, now holding an ornate box, grinned.

“There you are, love. Happy birthday,” he said, lifting the lid. Resting inside was an elaborate choker of silver and diamonds that looked like it was as tall as her neck. Padmé slowly took the box in hand, looking at her new betrothed doubtfully. Clovis merely lifted up the ornate collar and moved her hair out of the way so that he could lock his gift around her neck. Padmé swallowed, her throat feeling constricted in its new metal cage.

“It’s a stunning piece, thank you, Rush,” she said, feigning gratitude by kissing him on the cheek.

“There’s more where that came from,” he promised. Padmé wondered how long it would be before she could tastefully auction off every one of his gifts and put the money towards something that actually mattered. And how long it would be before she could get to bed and pretend this night had been one long, terrible dream.

* * *

As his shuttle landed on Imperial Center, Vader felt a great weight on his heart. He had heard the rumors floating around his troops and he had seen fleeting images on the HoloNet but nothing was really confirmed. He was afraid, however, that it was going to be at his arrival. Vader could feel his Master waiting for him, summoning him.

“You don’t look well, sir,” Rex pointed out quietly.

“You know, Captain, I wouldn’t have minded staying in the Outer Rim Territories for a little while longer. There’s not much for me here.”

“At least, sir, you will be able to deliver the head of the Viceroy to the Princess. I believe it will make her extremely happy, alongside the news of Naboo being completely under our control,” Rex stated. “All thanks to you, Commander.”

“I made a promise, and I do good on them.”

“Yes, sir, it was just because of a promise.”

Vader felt like Rex was mocking his words, or taunting him, but before he could confront his second in command, the ramp began to lower. “Get our cargo to the throne room and once I am done with my meeting with Sidious, summon the Princess and only her.”

Rex nodded in understanding and Vader started down the ramp, towards Sidious. “Master.”

“Lord Vader, I’ve heard great reports of your doings in the Outer Rim Territories. You have made me proud, my apprentice,” Sidious gloated. “Come, let’s go to my office for a more private conversation, there is also some urgent matters I would like to discuss with you.”

Vader nodded and followed his Master down the hallways to his office. The guards saluted them as they entered and then the doors were closed behind him.

“It is a very joyful occasion, Lord Vader,” Sidious began, elated. “You’ve defeated Gunray, ended the rebel threat in the Outer Rim before it truly began and brought me back my planet, my home. On top of that, my daughter has finally found a suitable future consort.”

His stomach dropped as his Master confirmed the worst. “I’ve heard, Master,” he said, his words and his face not betraying any emotion. “Who was it, again, that won the Princess’ hand?”

“Rush Clovis, the newly appointed head of the Banking Clan. The festivities are to take place in two months, when the new year begins. It is why I will be reducing the number of assignments you will have, Lord Vader, I want you to be in charge regarding the wedding security.”

 _Isn’t that just perfect?_ Vader scowled internally. _I hoped I would be parsecs away when she got married, but he’s going to make me stay right here. Watching the woman I love marry another. Rush Clovis._ An empty feeling followed. While her betrothal had been undecided, there had been a spark of hope, now extinguished. Padmé Palpatine would soon become Padmé Clovis and name made bile rise to his throat. _She is going to be his. Not mine. Never mine._

“Lord Vader?” Sidious gave him an odd look, as if sensing his internal battle. “Is there something on your mind that you would like to discuss with me?”

“No, Master, there is not. I apologize for being distracted. I was just thinking about pending business I have in Naboo and the Outer Rim. It’s not something I can simply leave behind or hand it to anyone else.”

“You’ll have enough time for everything, my apprentice,” Sidious waved his hand, dismissively.  “Tell me, how did your meeting with the Zygerrian Queen go?”

“The negotiations went fine, Master, the Queen is on your side, obviously. Especially since the Death Star hovered over her planet. A looming threat that she knows will be used against those who defy us,” Vader stated arrogantly. He had hated the visit to Zygerria. The Queen had been nothing but sickening to him. First with the way she handled slaves and then when she bluntly tried to take his clothes off and bed him. He had been horrified at the prospect.

“Charming woman,” his Master said dryly.

Vader couldn’t help the snort. Sidious eyed him cautiously. “Now that my daughter will soon produce an heir for the Empire, I believe you should start thinking about doing the same, Lord Vader.”

His insides froze as again, the question of the forced parenthood came up. “I know, Master, I haven’t forgotten our talk at the Empire’s ball.”

“You will be glad to know your Palace is ready, Lord Vader, and that your harem awaits you. The women were handpicked by myself and any of them would be a suitable mother for your child. Not that she really matters, since she will only need to carry and birth the child,” the more he spoke, the more Vader’s stomach twisted itself into knots. “I would advise a visit soon, Lord Vader, to appreciate these women’s dedication to your pleasure.”

“It was very kind of you to take this selection process all to yourself,” Vader tried not to sound too bitter. “I will do as you tell me, Master and I will soon move permanently to my residency,” it meant he would also be far from Padmé, he didn’t know what he would do if he had to live under the same roof as her while the wedding preparations were underway. In the next day or two, he would pack his things and leave, maybe even ask Rex to occupy one of the floors of the Palace. As his second in command (and honestly, his only friend) Vader needed him nearby.

“Good, my apprentice, good,” Sidious reclined back in his chair. “You can enjoy your time off for today, Lord Vader, I won’t be needing you until tomorrow for our discussion about my daughter’s festivities.”

With one last bow to his Master, Vader left the office and sent a message to Rex to fetch Padmé. He would meet her in the throne room now, where his gift for her was waiting.

* * *

Padmé drifted down the palace halls, keeping her eyes open for any sign of the black robes or silver lightsaber hilt. The Death Star was overhead, that meant Vader was back. Had he already heard the news from the HoloNet, or worse, from her father?

She heard footsteps that did not belong to her silent guards and turned to see one of the members of the 501st approaching her. “Princess?”

“Captain Rex, isn’t it? Lord Vader’s second in command?”

“Yes, your highness. Lord Vader would like it if you could join him in the throne room.” Padmé’s heart froze for a moment before she nodded.

“Lead the way, Captain.” They headed towards the throne room, the silver skirts of Padmé’s armored gown swishing as she moved. She’d been incorporating more and more militaristic influences into her wardrobe since her engagement, she needed the feeling that she was prepared for the battle her life had become. But when she entered the throne room, she realized she was even more suitably dressed. “Lord Vader, if this is how you apologize for missing my birthday, I may have to make sure Father always sends you away.”

Vader had been waiting patiently, in a silent war with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who knelt in front of him, battered and bruised. When she entered, his whole face lit up, until it dawned that she was now an engaged woman and he became grimmer. “Ah, I could not miss giving you a couple of engagement gifts, your Highness. As I promised,” he pointed to where a familiar head rested on a gleaming silver platter. “The head of Nute Gunray, and,” his eyes went to the former Jedi. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. Alive, so you can do with him as you see fit.”

Padmé’s smile was nothing short of vicious. “You have my deepest thanks for such a thoughtful offering. Though I wish you'd left Gunray alive. I wanted the pleasure of ending his miserable existence myself.”

“He died a coward’s death, your Highness, begging for mercy and crying like a child,” Vader’s lips curled up in a satisfying smile.

“I suppose that makes it alright. Better than letting him have another chance to escape.” The Princess smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her reflective bodice. “Now, what to do with this traitorous Jedi slime?”

“Padmé, you must know the charges are not true, the Jedi—”

“ _Do not talk to me like that!”_ she screamed, even Vader stood a little straighter at the anger pouring from her voice. “ _You betrayed me! You betrayed Naboo and abandoned us to the mercy of the Trade Federation! You all deserve what you got!”_ Brown eyes blazing, she turned to Vader. “Your lightsaber, my lord. Now.”

“Padmé—” Vader began, alarmed at her request.

“Will you deny me?” she demanded furiously. “My vengeance, after all these years, all the waiting and planning, and you think to deny me? _Give me the kriffing saber._ ”

Carefully, he removed the lightsaber from his belt and with a moment’s hesitation, passed it on to her hands, his own hand lingering for a brief second before he let her take charge of his weapon.

“Heavier than I thought,” Padmé remarked as she weighed the saber in her hand. “But it will serve for this.”

“Reconsider, your Highness, this is not a fair trial,” Obi-Wan pleaded.

“I begged too,” Padmé told him softly. “It didn't stop Gunray from taking Naboo. From imprisoning my people. From executing my family. And a man who runs from his crimes forfeits his right to a _fair_ trial. You fled Naboo in its hour of need, do you deny it?”

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. “No, I do not,” he replied quietly. “And it has plagued me ever since, your Highness. I was a Padawan. I did not have the strength to defend your planet. I came back to the Temple, so I could ask the Jedi Council for their help. But we were too late.”

“So you admit to being a member of the Jedi Order?” Her eyes glinted malevolently. “You confess to being a traitor to the Galaxy?”

The Jedi’s eyes glanced over at Anakin. “The Sith are the traitors of this Galaxy. The Jedi have always wanted to protect it and we were slaughtered like animals because we did not agree with your father’s rule.”

“The Sith delivered this Galaxy into freedom from the Separatists. The Sith saved  _me_ while your Order failed! The Jedi took children from their families and raised them without love, all to serve their precious Order! Do you dare to tell me that is protection? And will you deny that you abandoned your beloved, Satine Kryze for the sake of Jedi dogma?”

“The Jedi had a Code to follow. I know we’ve failed you, Princess, but we’ve saved countless of lives over the years while the Sith never cared how many died,” Obi-Wan paled at the mention of Satine and Vader thought the man was going to fall backward. Kenobi struggled against his Force restrictive cuffs. “You know nothing of what passed between the Duchess of Mandalore and me.”

“I can count on one hand the number of sins in this galaxy I don't know. I have the evidence. I have made my judgment. And now, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she paused to ignite the lightsaber in her hands, “I sentence you to death.” With one decisive stroke, she severed his head from his shoulders.

Vader briefly closed his eyes, before taking a few steps closer to the woman he loved. “It’s over, Padmé,” he muttered near her ear, as he laid his gloved hand above hers, above the one that was wielding his lightsaber. “Your family has been avenged. It’s done. Come on, kitten, let’s leave this mess for the guards to handle.”

Slowly, she lowered the blade and deactivated it. “Did it feel this good when you avenged her?” she asked softly. “Your mother?”

He gently took the hilt from her hands. “It did. To finally get the revenge I need on the Tuskens. It helped me deal with the loss and it helped me grieve her. But as good as you feel now... sometimes it will feel like it’s not enough,” Vader whispered, as the lightsaber went back to its place at his belt. “Your new husband will help to comfort you, I suppose,” he said dryly as he pulled back, away from her.

Her face fell at the reminder. “He won’t be my husband for very long. Did my father not tell you that part of his plans?”

“To pass you around the nobles as he sees fit? So you can have an heir from each noble family in the Galaxy?” Vader looked disgusted. “Hmm, he did. I was too busy throwing up in my mouth to reply to his great plan.”

“I’m not thrilled by the prospect either. To be in an endless cycle of mourning, marriage, and birth… He might as well have just given me a harem to match yours. It would be less distasteful.”

“Instead he’s turning you into the Empire’s whore and that’s completely disgusting,” Vader pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closed his eyes. “Is Rush treating you right, at least?” he asked after he was done calming himself down.

“He’s given me exceptionally extravagant gifts as a display of his devotion,” she muttered, tugging at the jeweled collar that was still shackling her throat. “And working very hard to prove he deserves his new position.”

“Adorable,” Vader muttered, now looking from the windows of the throne room to the busy Imperial City. He could see his Palace from here. “I’ll be leaving. Permanently. My Palace is ready and it will be...hard enough to serve as your wedding security’s supervisor, let alone be under this roof while the preparations are happening.”

“Vader,” she whispered, stepping over Kenobi’s body and closing the distance between them once more so that she could press a hand to his chest, just to have the smallest bit of contact with him. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm, the rhythm almost sounding like it was quietly chanting her name. “I wanted to refuse. You know I did. Clovis ambushed me, trapped me in this, I can’t find a way out on my own.”

He covered her hand with his, keeping it in place. “This is yours, you know?” He admitted quietly. “I can’t give you that as a birthday gift, but I can give you something else,” he continued. “Naboo,” he said, pausing. “It’s yours. You have your home back, your highness.”

“All of it?” she gasped, eyes shining with tears. “You really did it?”

“Happy Birthday,” he whispered.

She placed her free hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss him tenderly. “Let me give you something to thank you,” she whispered, stroking his scar with her thumb.

“Hmm, what do you have in mind, Princess?” He smiled, her kiss softening his defenses.

“Come to me tonight, and you’ll see,” she told him.

“You are betrothed, your highness, will that be proper?” Vader smirked, as he turned his head to kiss her palm.

“ _Kriff_ being proper. If I have to be whored out for my father’s purposes, I want my first time to be with the man I love. The only man I will _ever_ love.”

He cradled her head between his hands and crashed his lips down on hers. It was passionate and desperate. A way to show her his feelings were just as serious, that he felt just as trapped as she did. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss, sighing.  As he pulled his mouth away, he began leaving small, feather-like kisses down her neck. “I’ll be there, kitten,” he whispered in her ear.

Padmé whimpered at the pet name. “Don’t call me that. You don’t know what it does to me.”

“Hmm,” Vader bit his lower lip. “Maybe you can show me later what exactly does it do to you,” his hands traveled lower than her waist, to cup her backside. “I am very fond of the nickname. _My kitten._ ”

“Stop,” she whined, wriggling in his grip. “You’re testing my self-control, and we both need to go now before someone wonders where we are.”

“It will just help the build up for tonight.” He pecked her lips before releasing her. “You are sure you want this, right? It will be  _a lot_ more than what we did on Bellassa and in my ship. You won’t be able to take it back.”

“I don’t care. I need you.”

Vader brought her knuckles to his lips. “It’s a date, your Highness,” he smiled as he gave her a soft kiss.

That night, after every Force signature in the Palace, including the Emperor’s, was at rest, Vader slipped from his rooms and made his way to Padmé’s wing. The handmaidens were asleep too, and he softly knocked on her door. The hours until that moment had been endless. He busied himself with finishing Threepio, he would have a mission for his protocol droid very soon. He still needed the plating, but he had seen some interesting choices in Naboo. Maybe on his next trip there. He knocked again. Vader started to wonder if she had changed her mind.

Then she opened the door. She was dressed in a skintight white dress with billowing sleeves and strategic cutouts along her legs, and the effect was captivating. “My lord,” she whispered coyly, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

“If we had a Pontifex, I would elope with you right here,” he breathed as his eyes went up and down her body, mesmerized by her perfection. “You look like an absolute Angel,” Vader concluded as he entered the room and closed the door, Force-locking it.

“Mmm, Angel. I like that  _much_  better than Kitten,” she laughed.

“I’ll call you whatever turns you on more,” Vader flashed her a cocky grin, then he extended his hand in her direction. “I need you to trust me tonight, Padmé. I love you, I need to be enough. Please. Tell me I’m enough.”

“You’re enough,” she promised, wrapping her arms tightly around him instead of just holding his hand. “I swear you’re enough, and of course I trust you, my one and only love…” Even as she held him, she knew it was not enough. Vader’s hold on her tightened. They couldn’t fight her father, he was too powerful— he would certainly have no qualms about executing Vader on some trumped up charge…

Her words soothed part of him, but they weren’t enough. They both knew that. He believed her. Believed her love for him, her devotion. But…it wasn’t enough. She reached up and smoothed his hair away from his face.

“Let’s not talk about that right now, just… _take me_. Before my fear overrules me, I want this moment to be ours, I want you to make love to me.”

“I will, Angel,” he breathed against her lips before claiming them in a romantic kiss, hands starting to work on the zipper at the back of her dress. As he found it, he started to pull it down, torturously slow, letting his fingertips brush against the skin of her back.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she murmured as her hands curled into his hair. “The holobooks did not prepare me for this.”

“Let me lead,” he whispered with a confident smile, _blue_ eyes filled with love, and as the zipper came all the way down her back and he saw how her dress began to slip from her shoulders, he pushed the material away. Vader knew he was staring, but this was his first time seeing her  _entire_ body and actually getting to appreciate it. Every previous encounter had been tinged with his anger towards her. Now there was nothing but the beauty of knowing this beautiful creature was his. “You’re beautiful. So perfect,” he said adoringly. Then his eyes came to meet hers again and he kissed her, desire burning deep inside of him, as his hands ran up and down her naked back. “I love you,” he nuzzled her neck. “You mean more to me than you know, Angel,” his lips brushed her shoulder. “You’re in my very soul,” he declared.

“You captured me from the moment we met,” she confessed, pressing their bodies closer together. “I just didn’t know it.”

Vader pecked her lips with a loving smile, as his hands went lower on her body, caressing her cheeks before going even lower. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructed in her ear, before lifting her up. As she responded to his instructions, he kept a tight hold on her until they’ve reached the bed and he climbed into it, gently laying her down. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Do _you_ want to undress me or you’ll just enjoy the show?” Vader quirked one eyebrow.

Padmé reached over to grab his belt, pulling it loose. “Make it a good show. Your Princess commands it,” she told him with a twinkle in her eye.

With a very cocky grin, he stood straighter and began to remove his robes, slowly, throwing them to the ground, until he stood before her, naked from the waist up. First, he removed his boots and then undid the laces of his pants, pushing them down, to join her dress and his robes. Padmé leaned back with her legs parted so that she could watch, one hand reaching down to stroke her clit as she did so. “Enjoying the view?” he asked as he climbed above her, hands on either side of her head, leaning down to tease her lips with a barely-there kiss. “I’m the one touching you from now on,” he commanded as he reached down to pull her hand away from her folds. “You don’t get to touch yourself, your highness,” Vader stated. “Only I do.”

“Then I suggest you get to work. I’ve been thinking about this  _all_ day. I need you to set me free,” she replied, trying to sneak the other hand down to replace the one he was holding.

“No,” he narrowed his eyes, grabbing her other hand and then he crossed her arms above her head and held them in place with the Force. “This way, both of  _my_ hands are free,” he smirked down at her. “I am going to take my sweet time with you, your Highness,” Vader teased as he began kissing down the column of her throat, her collarbone and then her breasts. This time, he would dedicate some time for them, as he took one nipple into his warm mouth and teased her other one with his hand.

Padmé’s chest rose and fell rapidly as her breath hitched and accelerated. “More,” she demanded, locking her legs around his waist once more. “Please, I need you inside me.”

“Easy,” he commanded, eyes lifting to meet hers. “We are not in a rush and I’ll give you your first orgasm soon enough,” his voice was muffled by her breast in his mouth, where he gave a hard suck to her nipple and pinched the other at the same time.

“You’re cruel to torture the woman who loves you like this,” she pouted.

Vader shrugged, as he began treating her other breast with the same treatment. “You’ll be screaming my name soon,” he smirked, before trailing down her body, leaving hot kisses in his wake. He reached her center and hitched her legs over his shoulders. Teasing her, he kissed her inner thighs and all over the place where she truly wanted him, nipping at her skin there, leaving little, angry red marks.

“You’re not afraid they’ll hear me?”

“How loud will you scream, Princess?” Before she replied, he licked a broad stripe over her folds, moaning softly at the familiar taste of her arousal. Padmé shrieked at such a high pitch it was a wonder she didn’t break any of the glass trinkets in the room. “Hmm, pretty loud,” he mumbled, amused. He left one hand at her breast, and another came down to tease her entrance, a callback to their first encounter in the solar. He pushed one finger inside of her as he began sucking on her clit, the hand on her breast, squeezing it, as he moaned against her folds, his finger mimicking a rhythm that would come later.

Padmé moaned, rocking back and forth beneath him as her climax built further and further. “Let me cum,” she begged, “Please, please, please, let me, I need it, I need _you_ , Force, Anakin…” His old name slipped out unbidden and she cringed at the mistake

He stopped as she used his previous name, and for a minute, he did nothing. “You’ll cum when I tell you to,” Vader used the same voice when ordering his troops, and pushed another finger inside of her, curling them to hit that sweet spot that he knew made her eyes roll to the back of her head. “For now, you’re not allowed to cum, Padmé,” he added as he moved his finger in and out, curling them again. “Or I’ll stop.”

“Don’t, don’t, don’t,” she chanted, biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep control of her instinct. “Please.”

“Say my name again,” Vader whispered as he stilled his movements, chest heaving, his cock twitching and hardening. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but not before he made the night memorable. “Padmé,” he muttered and his thumb brushed over her sensitive clit. “My name,” he ordered.

“Vader?” she asked, eyes widening in confusion. The last time she’d said it, he’d been very displeased.

“No,” he began to remove his fingers from her warmth as a warning. “ _M_ _y name.”_

“Anakin,” she whispered urgently, desperate not to be denied what she wanted. “Anakin, **Anakin,** **_ANAKIN_**!” With each repetition, she grew louder and wilder, until she sounded barely human.

“Good girl,” he cooed and inserted his fingers inside of her again, and not dragging her pleasure anymore. He pumped them in and out and with his thumb, he flicked her clit. “Now, Padmé. Now you can cum for me,” he accelerated his movements to emphasize his point.

She threw her head back as she let go, spilling with a cry that might have been his name. “Oh, Force, Anakin,” she whispered as she struggled to catch her breath. “Yes…”

With a satisfied smile, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked. He climbed back up to her body. “You’re delicious,” he kissed her cheek and released the Force hold he had on her wrists.

Padmé slowly pushed herself up, watching him as a flattering pink blush spread over her face. “Will you let me return the favor?” she asked.

“I will. Soon. But tonight is all about you and right now I want you to lay on your stomach,” his eyes twinkled with mischief. Her brow furrowed, clearly not understanding, but she obeyed, resting her head on her arms as the pale, smooth landscape of her back was placed on display for him as he laid on his side, head supported by one arm.

His eyes devoured her hungrily as his knuckles grazed her skin from her shoulder and down her back, where he then spread his palm over her ass cheek and grabbed it firmly. “If you don’t like what I’m about to do, you tell me and I’ll stop,” he whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and for every answer I deem wrong,” he placed his lips at her ear. “I’m going to spank you,” he whispered softly.

“Oh, are you?” Padmé asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

Vader nodded as he caressed her cheek and gave it a fast rap, the sound of the slap echoing in her room. Padmé gasped at the demonstration. “I will,” he confirmed.

“Alright,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Do your worst.”

His chest rumbled with laughter as he nipped at her shoulder thoughtfully. “Do you think I take orders from you, your Highness?”

“Everyone does,” she replied with a smirk.”That’s what happens when you’re a Princess.”

Vader matched her smirk, before his hand came down, firmly, on her behind. “I don’t,” he replied smugly. He caressed her cheek, soothing the place that he’d hit. “I’ve told you this many, many times before.”

“You will,” she predicted.

Another slap, but on her other cheek. “That was for being stubborn, your Highness.”

“Have mercy on a novice.”

“Hmmm,” before he continued his questions, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. “I’ll think about it,” he paused. “Who do you belong to, Padmé?”

“The Galaxy, it would seem,” she answered, her good humor fading as she remembered her father’s plans.

Vader’s hand came down on her ass harder than the first time, and his fingers grazed her entrance. “No, love, sorry, you belong to _me_ ,” he grinned against her neck. “Not as my property. Not as my trophy, but as my soulmate.”

Padmé whimpered at the touch to her folds. The shock of stimulation coupled with the sting of the slap created a new storm of unfamiliar feelings inside her, but she loved them. “Forgive me… Ask me again, I’ll answer right, I promise.”

He smiled as he brought his lips to her ear. “Who do you belong to, Angel?”

“Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. **You.** ”

“That’s right, my love, you do,” he hummed in agreement and captured her lips in a loving, romantic kiss, devouring her mouth, hungry for her. “Now that I left your ass pink,” he smirked against her lips. “Turn around,” he nuzzled her cheek as he pulled back to give her space. Gingerly, Padmé flipped over, both wincing and smiling as her weight shifted onto her tender skin.

“You didn’t have to stop, I… I liked it,” she admitted.

“Next time you start pushing my buttons, I’ll just put you over my knee,” he grinned, eyes filled with mirth as he used his knee to part her legs wide enough for him to fit. His hardness brushed against her sensitive core and he hissed as he held himself above her with his hands. “This is the most... tricky part.”

“The part where you take me?”

He nodded. “As much as I want you to feel good, I know it will hurt once I’m fully inside of you,” he explained and pecked her lips. “You can hold on to me. Once I’m through, I’ll stop and only move again if you tell me to,” he gazed deeply into her eyes. “Do you understand?”

“I understand. But I don’t believe it’ll hurt. You could never really hurt me.”

“Not intentionally, love, but I don’t control this,” he muttered, gazing at her with concern.

“Love won’t let it hurt,” she insisted.

“You’re a sap,” Vader accused with a smile, as he kissed her one last time. He reached down with one hand and positioned the tip of his member at her entrance. Padmé felt her nervousness surge. She was about to lose her maidenhead to the man she loved, but the part of her that had been bred to be a good little girl was screaming not to do this, that she needed to preserve herself for the night of her wedding. _No. Not for Clovis. This is ours._

“I’m ready,” she whispered. “Take me… teach me.”

Vader nodded slowly. He hesitated, kissed her again for good measure and then, with one fluid thrust, he sheathed himself inside of her, feeling her barrier break. He moaned, and instead of supporting himself on his hands, he preferred his forearms, as his head fell forward onto her shoulder. “ _Force, Padmé…so fucking good...”_

“ _Anakin_ ,” she gasped, gripping his shoulders as her hips bucked against his. “More, please, I want more, I need you.”

Lifting his head, he nodded. But, before he moved. He searched for her hands and pulled them back, above her head, but this time intertwined with his own. Then he started rocking his hips, back and forth, at a slow pace. “You are so tight,” he moaned and captured her lips in a lazy kiss, picking up speed.

“Maybe that’s because you’re so  _big_ , _”_ she answered with a little laugh that quickly turned into another groan.

“Thank you,” he replied with a grin as the speed increased. “ _Force,”_ he groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure, his grip on her hands tightening. “It feels so good, love, you’re doing so good,” he praised her.

“I’m close,” she whispered. “I’m so close.”

His thrusts became harder, faster. “Then let go, Angel,” he brushes his lips across her cheek. “Let go for me again.”

“Only if you do the same,” she replied.

Vader nodded as his breathing became more labored, his own climax building at an impressive speed and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Padmé brought their lips crashing together to muffle her cry as her climax hit. He came, right after her, with a manly grunt and numerous chants of her name, like a prayer, as he kept thrusting and spilled himself deep inside of her. Vader’s movements came to a halt and he released her hands, feeling spent. Once he recovered a small amount of strength, he showered her face with small kisses.

Padmé responded by brushing the sweaty hair away from his face. “I love you,” she whispered. “More than words can possibly say.”

“I know,” he smiled, joining their foreheads. “I feel the same way, my love.” As he grew soft inside of her, he pulled away and rolled to his side, bringing her with him, to rest on top of him. Vader kissed the top of her head. “You’re my Galaxy, Padmé.” She merely hummed and curled into him, closing her eyes.

Deep in thought, Vader held Padmé in his arms, playing with the ends of her long, wavy hair (one of his favorite things in her physique). The night had been more than what he had been expecting. No partner before Padmé could measure up to her, none could make him feel the way he did tonight. Before he got the news of her betrothal to Rush Clovis, Vader had let himself believe for some brief, delusional moments, that this would be happening on  _their_ wedding night. That it would be her wedding dress on the floor and that it was their union that they were consummating.

This… this was clandestine, but he didn’t find the energy to care or to be concerned. All that it was on his mind was how to put an end to this madness Sidious created. A part of him thought his Master was aware of his deep affection for his daughter and that this marriage was some sort of play to pull them apart.

“Love? Are you still awake?” He mumbled.

“Mmmm…” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Can we do it again?”

Vader grinned against her lips, swollen from their heavy kisses. “We can do it again tomorrow, and the next day and the next. But right now your body wouldn’t enjoy it as much. You’re sore,” he pointed out. “It would hurt and I don’t want that,” Vader kissed her temple softly. “I decided on something.”

“What is that?” she asked.

“Screw the Emperor,” he said quietly, staring at the ceiling. “I am not giving up on you. Us. I won’t let Rush Clovis take you. Even if for that, I’ll have to kill both him and the Emperor. You mean more to me than anything else and I just can’t...I can’t live, I can’t survive without you. It’s not an option.”

She sat up, frowning. “Killing my father before the wedding would create a power vacuum. If not Clovis, then someone else might try to force me into marrying them in order to gain the throne. And succeed, despite the best efforts of you and the 501st. We need a plan.”

“I will go mad if Rush ends up bedding you,” his eyes flashed yellow. “If  _anyone_ does it. I don’t share,” he said petulantly.

“This from the man who has a harem waiting in his own palace,” she pointed out. “You think I like the idea of you going back to a house of Imperially-sanctioned whores? I hate it. But both of us are going to have to keep up the farce until we can make our move.”

“Well, I’m not going to bed them,” Vader sounded offended. “I’m very loyal, your highness, if you haven’t noticed. I will have to keep them at the Palace, or your father will become extremely suspicious since he wants me to start impregnating them as soon as it is possible,” he muttered annoyed.

“Oh, darling, you sound like a politician,” she teased, taking a sheet and wrapping it around his shoulders to pull him closer. “Find the stupidest ones among them and put those mind tricks to use the way the Jedi never thought to. Meanwhile, I might just have Sabé sleeping in my bed while I pay you a few visits of my own.”

“Good idea, this way I won’t have to deal with your father questioning me why haven’t I been making babies,” he rolled his eyes before grinning at the prospect of her _visits._ “Next visit can be on the Death Star, so I can bend you over my desk and take you,” his eyes shone with excitement at the prospect.

“First things first, my love,” she reminded him. “You deal with my father. I’ll see about finding a way of dispatching my betrothed.”

“While we do that, _you_ can pay me a little visit,” Vader pouted. “Or does the prospect of being spanked in the middle of the stars not appeal to you?”

“I have a sham wedding to plan in two months,” she reminded him. “I don’t know how you think you’re going to get me on board that Death Star.”

“I’ll get creative,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “What’s important right now is that we decide that we are going to stay together. That we won’t be separated and that we will fight. I’m not giving up on you. Ever.”

Padmé pressed a finger to his lips. “Save some of those words for our wedding vows,” she told him. “I guarantee you, it’ll be worth it. But you need to go now, or we’ll run the risk of you being caught in my bed.”

He smirked. “My job is to keep you safe. I’m doing it. I’m being very thorough,” but seeing the look on her face, he sighed and climbed out of bed, giving her a perfect view of his ass as he bent down to grab his clothes.

“Maybe someday I’ll be the one spanking you,” she teased, moving to collect her own dress.

“We’ll see.” He flashed her a dangerous grin over his shoulder. “Also, I need to warn you of something,” Vader said casually as he finished lacing up his pants and began putting on his boots.

“What?”

After his boots were on, he stood and approached her with a very serious look. “If by our next encounter, I find out you’ve touched yourself, your ass will not turn pink, it will turn red,” he warned.

“Is that a warning or an incentive?” she teased.

He lifted his shoulders.”If you do touch yourself know that I will delay your orgasm as much as it’s humanly possible,” Vader gave her an innocent smile. “I heard delayed gratification can go for  _hours._ Bringing you right to that edge and shoving you back every time.”

“Kenobi was right, you _are_ evil.”

“One of my many charms,” he grinned, kissing her cheek and slipping on his robes. “Will you abide by my warning, your highness? Or will I need to have my belt ready?” at the mention of the garment, he grabbed it from where it was peeking underneath the bed.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she replied, pulling him in for a longer kiss on the lips. “Goodnight, Anakin, my protector, my love.”

“Goodnight, Angel,” he whispered as he slipped from her bedroom, like a shadow in the night. _Soon. Soon I will get to hold her for the entire night._


	9. VIII — Forms of Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for nudity and explicit sexual content. This content will include some more _safe, sane, and consensual_ BDSM material.

“You have a meeting to discuss flower arrangements in an hour, and then you have a fitting immediately after,” Eirtaé read off the schedule and Padmé rolled her eyes as she listened, still eating her lunch. “In addition to your dress, the designer wants the full order for your wardrobe after the wedding too, that way her seamstress can have it ready by the time you depart for Scipio.”

“Do I get _any_ respite?”

“Dinner with Lord Clovis and your father.”

“As usual. Where are we in matters of security?”

“That’s Lord Vader’s domain, Princess.”

“Can you arrange a meeting with him? I want to discuss the issue of guards at Rush’s estate on Scipio.”

“When do you want it?”

“As soon as possible. Now, if he’s available,” Padmé answered, passing her now-empty plate over to the attending droid. “Tell him I’ll be in my chambers, sorting gifts from the dignitaries who aren’t able to make it. And if he doesn’t want to come, tell him I’ll start misbehaving.”

“Yes, your highness.” Eirtaé bowed before heading out. In the eleven years that she had been serving Padmé, she had learned quite a lot. Not as much as the Princess had learned from the Emperor, but enough that she knew when Padmé was up to something. But it wasn’t her place to question, only to serve.

She took a speeder to Vader’s palace, flashing her credentials to the troopers standing on guard. “I’m looking for Lord Vader, the Princess requires him.”

“Training room, ma’am,” the trooper informed her. “Take a right off the main hall. You’ll hear him soon enough.”

“Thank you.” Eirtaé made her way down the halls, her shoes clicking on the stone floor as she took in Vader’s estate. There wasn’t much to tell her just what type of man the Emperor’s right hand was; the walls were bare of any real decoration. But soon enough she heard the sounds of a lightsaber. “My lord?” she called, standing in the doorframe so as not to intrude without permission.

Recognizing the voice, Vader stopped and turned off his lightsaber, glancing over his shoulder to see Padmé’s Chief of Staff. He was only in black, training pants and his chest glistened with a fine layer of sweat, the result of hours of lightsaber training. Turning around, he smiled at Eirtaé. “My lady,” he acknowledged. “What can I do for the Princess’ Chief of Staff today?” he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“The Princess wanted to speak with you about security arrangements. Immediately, if possible,” Eirtaé informed him, politely averting her eyes from his bare chest. “I have a speeder already waiting outside. How soon can you be ready to go?”

“Does the Princess thinks I have nothing else to do?” Vader tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Although he was not going to say no, of course, it had been a few weeks since their last encounter and they didn’t get the chance to do a repeat of their night. “What if I say no?” he asked,  a small smile playing on his lips.

“You’d be putting me in a very awkward position with my mistress.”

“Perks of the job, I guess,” Vader chuckled as he grabbed his tunic from the floor.

“She also mentioned she would be… misbehaving, if you didn’t come to see her. I can’t imagine what she meant, it’s not as if the Imperial Guard would let her leave the Palace when there’s so much work to be done.”

 _I created a monster._ Vader’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Well, we don’t want the Princess to misbehave, now, do we? I’ll leave with you, my lady. Give me twenty minutes to take a shower and change clothes,” he winked at her as he brushed past her towards his quarters. “Make yourself comfortable, my lady,” he said over his shoulder before pausing. “Oh, and, please...do not go to the east wing, I don’t want the guards to mistake you for a lost lady of the harem,” he smirked, leaving her finally alone.

Eirtaé blanched at the mere mention of a harem, standing speechless as Vader left her. Such things were practically taboo on Naboo, and she had been raised to be the ultimate lady of decorum there. It was why she had joined the Royal Handmaidens after losing the election to Padmé. Simple flirtations were one thing, keeping an entire wing of women for lust-based needs was quite another.

True to his word, Vader was ready in twenty minutes. He appeared at Eirtaé’s side with his hair still a little damp and with casual black robes. “If you don’t mind, my lady, I would like to pilot. I get antsy on the passenger’s seat. Never a good thing.”

“Not an issue, my lord,” she said, visibly relieved to be getting out of his palace. “Whatever gets us back to the Princess fastest, she’s not in a patient mood very often these days.”

“Oh, really?” _Maybe I’ll drive especially slow today._ “Let’s not keep her waiting then, my lady, please, after you,” he said in a gentlemanly manner, waiting for Eirtaé to lead the way. The Naboo woman walked down the corridors as quickly as her pale pink skirts would allow without looking undignified. “What is the matter, my lady, did the revelation of my harem scare you?” He couldn’t help but tease her, Eirtaé’s signature was showing how uncomfortable she was and he would laugh if it didn’t bother him too. Not as much as it was bothering her, but he knew the whole idea of it was appalling.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for collections of breeders to be kept, regardless of whether not they are there willingly. It diminishes the sacred love that’s meant to be shared between partners,” Eirtaé replied primly as they left the palace and she stepped into the speeder.

“The Emperor does not care about that,” Vader replied as he stepped into the pilot’s seat and fastened the seat belt. “He simply wants me to produce an heir.” Eirtaé’s frown deepened, her lips pursing into a straight line.

As he entered the Imperial City’s traffic, and for the first time in his life, he obliged to every flying rule. He barely got to over the speed limit and Vader was very sure Eirtaé wanted to throw him overboard. Especially when he showed how relaxed he was by humming.

“She’s only got thirty minutes left before her next appointment, you need to hurry up!”

Vader gave her a dubious look. “Our meeting will take a lot more time, Eirtaé. I have the plans for the security details of both the ceremony and reception ready and I do need to see personally with the Princess the entire guest list. Flag the most worrisome names. Create strategies. I think you should clear her schedule for the next couple of hours.”

“She has a fitting, I can’t cancel that!”

“She can have a fitting tomorrow,” he quipped, unbothered, and parked the speeder at the Imperial Palace’s hangar.

“Shiraya, protect me from the wrath of my mistress, for I am surely doomed,” Eirtaé prayed under her breath as she started scrolling through her datapad, looking at Padmé’s stuffed schedule.

“Her wrath,” he snorted under his breath. “I am sure you’re exaggerating, Eirtaé, she won’t be upset. I’ll put in a good word for you,” Vader smiled and helped her out of the speeder. “Is she in her quarters?”

“She is. There are gifts she needed to see to from those who aren’t going to make it to the wedding. Please try to be quick, Lord Vader. If the Emperor thinks I can’t do this, he’ll dismiss me.”

“Eirtaé, you don’t have to worry. You are doing a tremendous job and the Emperor is too busy with his meeting today to notice anything else. Trust me. I know it,” he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We can’t be interrupted, by the way, unless you want to cancel her morning tomorrow?”

Eirtaé let out a huff in frustration. “I’ll see about handling the floral arrangements myself.”

“The Princess trusts your good taste. Thank you, Eirtaé,” he smiled at her and took off, down the hallway and towards Padmé’s rooms. He knocked on the door and waited.

Sabé opened the door, her face completely passive. “She’s very disappointed by how long you took, Lord Vader.”

“Traffic was terrible,” he shrugged, eyes filled with mischief. “Where is her Highness?”

“Her bedroom. Don’t keep her waiting further.”

“Thank you, Sabé, you’re dismissed,” he eyed the doors to her bedroom curiously. Oh, he hoped she remembered his warning the last time they were together. He always kept his word.

“You don’t give me orders, my lord. The Princess does.”

Vader sighed. “Thank you, Lady Sabé, will you please leave me and the Princess alone to attend to our meeting? For security reasons, no one else can participate. I am a very suspicious man, even if the Princess trusts you with her life,” he rephrased his last _order._ “Well?”

Sabé’s eyes narrowed. “I will be outside the door. If _anything_ happens, I’ll make you regret it.”

The Sith Lord knocked on the door of the Princess’ bedroom. “Your Highness, may I come in?” He gave Sabé a dirty look over his shoulder. Padmé didn’t answer, only let out a moan. “Sabé…you won’t want to be outside her door,” he said as he shook his head, knowing that he would have to do good on his word and torture her for a few hours. On the most pleasurable way, of course.

“My lord, I am not going anywhere. Whatever it is you two will be doing in there, I promise you, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“We’ll see,” he gave her a cocky grin and opened the door unceremoniously before slamming it in her face and locking it. “I thought I had given you a specific warning, your highness.”

“Let’s just say I called your bluff,” she replied, smoothly lowering her beige skirts to hide the evidence of her transgression and display the gold collar and belt that gave her otherwise cloudlike dress a warlike edge. “What are you going to do about it?”

Vader fixed his blue eyes, filled with golden specks, on her while removing his black cloak, throwing it haphazardly to the ground. “I always keep my promises,” he muttered quietly as he approached her bed and caressed her cheek. “Get up and take off your dress,” Vader ordered.

Slowly, Padmé sat up and reached behind her neck, unclasping the gold collar so that the top of the dress fell forward, exposing her breasts to him. “If you want the rest off, you’ll have to say please,” she cooed.

“You’re adorable,” he smiled and a second later, wielding the Force, her belt broke in half, the metal pieces falling to the ground, and the rest of her dress was shoved down her legs. “Still want to test me?” Vader’s smile widened.

“That was new!” she pouted, folding her arms over her breasts.

Vader reached forward and pulled her arms away. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “Don’t cover yourself in front of me, I love your body.” He sat on the edge of her bed. “You know where I want you, _kitten._ ”

At the use of the nickname, Padmé slowly rolled up her back before lazily stretching out across his legs, positioned so that her rear was directly in the center of his lap.

“Good,” he cooed, massaging her back with one hand and her rear with the other. “You shouldn’t have called my bluff. That was a very stupid thing to do.”

“I guess I’m a slow learner,” she replied. “But let me ask you again. What are you going to do about it?”

He pressed his lips together and didn’t say anything, choosing to massage her for a few more minutes. Until his hand came down on her ass, _hard._ Twice. Padmé yelped at the contact. “I don’t know, Padmé, you tell me,” he muttered.

“I told you not to keep me waiting, it’s your fault,” she insisted stubbornly, swallowing down tears from the pain.

Another slap. He slowly massaged her skin, watching as it grew red under his touch. “No, it is not. You were the one who disregarded my warning, weren’t you?”

“You don’t give me orders.”

“Is this what you meant when you told Eirtaé you would misbehave?” As he asked his question, his hand came down on her ass, but lower this time, near her folds.

Padmé whimpered as the pain combined with the start of pleasure. “You know what I meant.”

“I do, your Highness,” his smile was wicked as he repeated his last slap and his fingers lingered on her entrance, teasing her. She was already starting to grow wet, and they’d barely begun. “You’re always ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Desperately,” she confessed, rocking her hips on his lap in a futile attempt to feel his own arousal. “Doesn’t seem I can say the same for you.”

“Don’t pout, Princess, just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean it’s not there,” Vader chuckled and without warning, his hand came down on her ass again, but not as low as she would have liked.

“Bastard,” she whined, her hands gripping the edge of the bed.

“Spoiled,” he taunted, slapping her ass again. “Do you want more?”

“I don’t think you’re up for the challenge.”

“I hate being tested,” he muttered, as he accepted her challenge and came up with a new idea to spend their time. “Up, kitten. Now!”

She stood very slowly, sliding the full length of her body along his lap until she was fully upright, standing for him to see all of her. Then, for good measure, she widened her eyes and puckered her lips into a pout. “Your kitten’s sorry to have displeased her master.”

Vader licked his lips as his hand caressed her body slowly. Her words made his cock twitch inside his pants. She didn’t have the practical experience but Padmé knew exactly what she was doing and Vader wondered how long would it take before she wanted to order  _him_ around. He never allowed any other woman to do it, but for her, he was tempted. ”On your knees, kitten,” he commanded softly, leaning forward to kiss each of her breasts. “I believe you owe me a favor, hmm?”

She put her hands on his shoulders and sank down slowly, dragging her fingers down the sculpted muscles of his chest until her eyes were at a level with his member. She placed a kiss at its base, starting a trail down to the tip. Vader hissed and bucked his hips forward. “Will you let me feed? I’m a very hungry pet,” she whispered.

“If you work for it, kitten, I will,” he smiled slyly down at her, one of his hands pulling her hair back, away from her face, before grasping her locks. “ _Suck_ , beautiful, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Padmé took a deep breath and opened her mouth, pulling him in with one fluid motion until the tip of his cock was touching the back of her throat. His hand fisted in her hair. Then she started to suck. Vader moaned and threw his head back, as he guided her movements over his cock. Padmé responded as if she had been born for the explicit purpose of sucking him off, matching the rhythm he set easily, bringing him closer and closer to his release. At one point, he grabbed her hair a tad more roughly and stilled her head, rocking his hips back and forth with a little more speed, fucking her mouth. His moans increased as he felt his climax build up further and further until he was at a breaking point. “ _Fuck,_ Padmé, ugh.”

She nodded, the only consent she could really give with her mouth full as it was. He spilled himself inside of her mouth and he was careful to release the hold on her hair so he didn’t hurt her. Slowly, Padmé pulled back while still drinking down his cum, making certain she got every last drop. “The best in the galaxy, I’m sure,” she whispered as she smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Vader pulled her up, kissing her and tasting himself on her lips. “Trust me, kitten, you _won’t_ try anyone’s else,” his eyes flashed briefly, before he pecked her lips again. “Lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling,” he asked as he stood to his full height and discarded what was left of his clothes at the same time as she did what he told her to. He picked up one of her long skirts. “Do you particularly like this dress?”

“No,” she replied, looking at him curiously from the bed. “Why do you ask?”

As she made her question, he ripped the fabric. Several times in fact. Until he was holding five long pieces of the skirt’s fabric in his hands. Padmé’s smile fell slightly as her brow furrowed. “What are you doing?”

“Being up for the challenge,” he replied sweetly as he came to her right side. “Lift up your arm, kitten,” Vader asked. She obeyed instantly, the little game of resistance completely abandoned as she settled into the new roles they were playing. He used one of the strips to tie her wrist to the bedpost. He went a little lower, pulling her leg to wrap a long strip around her ankle, and tied it to the bottom right bedpost. Then he went to her left side and repeated the tasks.

“What’s the fifth one for?”

Vader smirked as he climbed up in bed, between her spread legs. It gave him a delicious view of her body and he marveled at how perfect she was. “To blindfold you, my love,” he gave her a barely there peck on the lips and placed the strip over her eyes, giving it a knot behind her head. “How are we feeling?” he asked delicately, as he slowly trailed wet kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts.

“You’re amazing,” she gasped, as she adjusted to the sensation of being denied her sight.

“Up to the challenge after all, aren’t I?”

“You are, you are, I’m nothing but your willing slut,” she babbled, tugging at her restraints uselessly. They didn’t give an inch.

He grinned against the skin of her stomach, coming up to lazily make out with her. His hardness brushed against her core, as he very slowly rocked his hips forward. He hungrily devoured her mouth, knowing that denying her her release was denying him his own, but he wanted to give her all of these new sensations, brilliant experiences. Vader wanted to be the only one to have her in such manners. As he broke the kiss, he stared down at her. Naked. Flushed. Completely exposed and open to him. “Yes, you are my very submissive whore,” he whispered against her ear. “Once I let you cum, you’re going to scream my name until you’re hoarse and I don’t think you’ll be able to walk once I am done with you..”

“Please, please, will you let me?” Padmé begged, turning her head towards the sound of his voice.

“Not for a while, kitten,” he chuckled darkly and moved away from her to find the next piece of his play. He spotted the candle on the desk and summoned it with the Force. As the long, red candle dropped in his hand, he again used the Force, but to light it up. The small flame started to heat the wax and he smiled. Meanwhile, he has stopped touching her and has left her abandoned for the past couple of minutes, watching her squirm and enjoying every second of it. “Do you like what I do to you, your Highness?” he asked curiously.

“I crave it,” she confessed. “I crave _you_ , you could kill me and I would probably thank you for it.”

He bit his lower lip as he knelt between her legs. “I won’t go that far, kitten, I promise, I am far too in love with you,” he chuckled. As the wax melted, he tilted the candle over her stomach and watched the first drop of hot wax fall on her skin. Padmé hissed as it burned her, squirming in the little way she could while she was still tightly bound in place. “Did you like that? You can tell me to stop. Always.”

“Do it again,” she told him, “but this time, touch me while you do it. That’s what I love best.” Vader pushed one finger inside of her, at the same time he let two more drops fall on her skin. This time, Padmé’s hips bucked and her breath hitched, the build of an orgasm evident on her face. “ _Yesyesyes_ ,” she chanted. He tilted the candle again as he curved his finger inside of her. Another drop, on her lower stomach. Followed by another as he leaned down and kissed her bent knee.

“Are you close, your highness?”

“ _So_ close, will you let me cum, please, master?” she asked breathlessly.

He used the Force to make the candle float, and he removed his finger from inside of her. “Not yet, kitten,” Vader whispered, simply hovering over her. “I’ve warned you. I will delay your gratification for as long as I can.”

“I beg you…”

“It doesn’t work like that,” he bit _her_ lower lip, sucking it. “This is the true punishment for not following my warning.”

There was a sharp knock at the door, followed by the comm on the wall buzzing. “Princess, we could not postpone your fitting, you need to be ready within the hour. You’ll be going straight from there to dinner with your Father and Lord Clovis.”

Sabé’s voice completely killed Vader’s mood, as he glared at the comm. Then, he looked down at the woman he had tied to the bed. “Skip it,” he asked her. Not an order, simply a request.

“I want to.”

He sighed. “But…?”

“They’ll get suspicious.”

“I see,” he mumbled. Vader knew she was right, but he was irrationally mad at Sabé for interrupting them. With a deep scowl, he climbed out of the bed, found his pants and started to get dressed. “I guess we won’t be ending our play tonight,” he sighed as he grabbed the candle from mid-air and extinguished the flame, placing it back at the desk.

“You know I don't want to stop!” she protested. “But I also don't want you to die until we are both a hundred and surrounded by our children and grandchildren, and we've had everything we've ever wanted.”

He was quiet for a moment. Surprised at her words and touched that she thought that far ahead on their future. Vader would admit that he didn’t. He was more concerned about surviving the next day and the next. It was a typical mindset of a soldier. Then his eyes stung as he knew her wishes were not that simple. A lot could happen, especially with what they were doing. They could fail and one of them would end up dead. Or even the both of them. Sidious wouldn’t have a problem disposing of them if they began to be too much trouble for him. “I know. We’ll finish this whenever we can,” he mumbled, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders again. With a flick of his wrist, all of the strips came loose. “I’ll go now, you need time to get ready,” he placed a hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door when she stood, rushing to embrace him tightly as she kissed him. “Have faith, my love. We've survived far worse. We can weather this storm.”

Vader nodded silently, unable to speak with the full control of his emotions and left the room. He brushed past Sabé and then Eirtaé without giving either of the women a glance or a word.

* * *

Rex had been running standard drills at the barracks all day, and he had almost yelled at his troops for stopping without being ordered to do so until he turned and saw that the Supreme Commander was standing behind him. “Sir,” he said, snapping to attention and saluting. “Haven’t seen you all day.”

“At ease,” he commanded his troops. “Go back to what you were doing, men,” Vader waved his hand and the troops complied. “I’ve been...busy,” he sighed, shoulders dropping. “Anything to report?”

“Naboo’s coming along well, sir. The garrisons stationed there are helping the refugees resettle and the Moff’s been cooperating with your orders.”

“Good, at least that is going well. Even if the reports are good, we should head to Naboo and oversee some of the restoration ourselves. We leave tomorrow,” Vader stated, distracted as he watched from the corner of his eye, Rush Clovis arriving, flanked by Scipio guards. He made a disgusted face and his eyes flashed a dark gold.

“Dunno why the Emperor picked him. He’s a sleemo if ever there was one,” Rex commented softly. “Princess deserves better.”

“I knew there was a reason you were the only man I trusted to be my second in command,” Vader said, his fance changing into a smile. “He is despicable,” he muttered, agreeing. “But... the Emperor is the one calling the shots…” he trailed off, sighing.

“Sir, there’s another report I wanted to make, but it’s pretty classified,” Rex informed him, removing his helmet so his commander could see his grim expression. “Could we go somewhere more private?”

Vader frowned. Whenever Rex got like that, it wasn’t good. That expression was usually followed by terrible news. His Captain often uses it to inform him of the casualties they suffered. “Of course, Rex. Let’s take a speeder to my Palace. No one will bother us there.”

“Except those girls you’re not using,” Rex teased.

“If you want to spend the night, Rex, I won’t object. But there are five of them compelled to tell the Emperor I’m giving them the best nights of their lives, so stay clear from those.”

“Copy that, sir.”

Vader chuckled. “Let’s go, Captain. You’ve intrigued me.” The ride to his Palace was fifteen minutes, contrary to the ridiculous time he’d taken when he arrived with Eirtaé. “So…” he began as they descended from the speeder and started to head for Vader’s office. “It sounds serious.”

“It is, sir.” Rex took a breath. “When the Emperor gave Order 66, it wasn't a normal order.”

"What do you mean?" Vader frowned.

"I mean it was like we were... overridden. Didn’t really have full control, might as well have been clankers."

"Like you couldn't...help yourselves?"

"Yessir. Nothing else registered but killing the Jedi. The 501st is behind you, sir, you’re a commander worth following, I’m just worried that if the Emperor commands it, we won’t have a choice."

The Sith apprentice’s eyes widened. "That is...disturbing. I will need to head to Kamino to try and understand it. Maybe some programming was done as the clone army was being produced," he said. “I won’t give the Emperor a reason to use you all against me. Not until I figure this out. I won’t allow him to control you anymore.”

“Thank you, sir.” Rex smiled softly. “How did the security briefing go with the Princess?”

Vader made a displeased. “It was left...unfinished. She has a... _fitting._ For her wedding dress. To _Rush Clovis,”_ one of the crystal vases suddenly cracked and fell to pieces seconds later.

“Gonna want to control that, sir,” Rex said diplomatically.

He hummed in response, closing his eyes, regaining some control. “I didn’t like that vase anyway. It was a gift from Miraj Scintel.”

“If the Emperor had any sense, he’d have paired _her_ up with Rush Clovis. They’d kill each other.”

That brought some humor to the Sith’s eyes as he barked a laugh at the mere thought of those two particular individuals as a couple. “Something I would pay to see,” he snorted. “How long have you known?” Vader realized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Since you got back for the coronation.”

“Oh. That obvious?”

“You left a few souvenirs in the shuttle. I had the droids clean it up before anyone else could see.”

Vader had the decency to blush a light pink, while also giving Rex a cocky grin. “My bad,” he quipped. “Thank you for keeping my secret, though. I think her handmaidens had to deal with far bigger souvenirs,” he shrugged with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“They’re her troopers. They won’t betray her, and I won’t betray you.”

“ _That_ means a lot to me, Rex. If you ever dare to die on me on the field, I’ll bring you back so I can stab you myself,” Vader clapped the Captain’s back gently. “That’s a promise.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Rex smiled. “So, which will you want to visit first? Kamino, or Naboo?”

“Kamino. Then Naboo. After that, I won’t have a lot of time. I’ll have to be here. Protecting her and her kriffing husband-to-be until the wedding.”

“I can go with her to Scipio,” Rex offered. “I’d keep her safe, you know I would.”

“It’s not...it’s not like I don’t need you here, Rex, but that’s not a bad idea. Our plans won’t take place before the wedding, unfortunately, and for the little time she’ll be in Scipio, she’ll need someone to trust, _I_ need someone to trust. I would love it for it to be you. Just… name a temporary replacement for the 501st.”

“I’ll figure it out, sir. After I get the prep for the Kamino mission started,” Rex promised.

“Good. I’ll be at the Palace but not able to reach until tomorrow morning. I trust you to get everything done by then. Make yourself at home, the ladies are quite welcoming. I’ll tell the guards that I’ve given you permission.”

“Thank you, sir. If anybody asks, I’ll tell them you’re having fun of your own.”

“That’s not a lie.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Vader sighed, looking up at the ceiling of Padmé’s bedroom. Since she was at dinner with the Emperor as her precious fiancée, he’d slipped inside her quarters undetected. He would be leaving for a while and he wanted to say goodbye this time, while giving her what she had been begging hours before. He had left abruptly but he had gotten the chance to calm down and was much tamer now.

_How long can a dinner last?_

“My lord, your speeder is waiting, and for my mistress’ sake, I really must insist you go now,” Eirtaé’s voice came from the hall, followed by Clovis complaining.

“Your bodyguards are relentless, love.”

“So don't test their limits,” came Padmé's reply. “Good night, Ru—” she was cut off suddenly and it was a full thirty seconds before anyone spoke again.

“I can't wait to show you more when we're married,” Clovis said huskily. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night,” was all Padmé said in return. Finally, the unwanted bridegroom-to-be's presence started to move away. “I can get ready for bed by myself, Eirtaé.”

“Oh, but your hair… and the dress—”

“I'll manage. You go to bed early, you're going to work yourself to death at the rate you're currently going.”

“Alright, Princess. Good night.” And with that, Eirtaé’s own signature retreated while Padmé's grew stronger as she entered the room.

Vader didn’t move from where he was sprawled on her bed. “Give me a good reason not to murder him. It’s really hard not to _hurt_ him every time he touches you.”

“Murdering him now will bring my father’s wrath down on you, and see me passed off to the next bastard who’s waiting for the chance,” Padmé pointed out as she drew closer and lit one of the candles on her vanity, allowing him to see the skintight black leather dress she was wearing.  It looked very similar to the dress she’d been wearing on Bellassa when he’d stepped in to help with her. “First things first, sweetheart.”

He supported himself on his elbows and raised his eyebrows. “You look very dominant, kitten. Imposing a position to your father and _beloved_?”

“A demonstration that I feel trapped and made to please them, regardless of my own feelings,” she corrected, sitting on her vanity stool so that he could see the shackle-like bindings that wrapped around her ankles beneath the asymmetrically draped skirt.

Vader smiled and sat straighter in the middle of her bed. “I’m leaving at dawn. I’ll be gone until there’s a couple of weeks left to the wedding.”

Her face fell in utter anguish. “You’re abandoning me?”

“It’s not like that, Angel, I’m… I have a lead that can play a big part in both of our freedoms. I can’t tell you anything right now, but if it works...it will be a huge step forward in taking your Father down. I also have to stop by Naboo,” Vader explained gently. “Anything you want from home?”

“Nothing you can bring with you,” she said, shaking her head as she slowly started removing the black crystal necklace and matching bracelet she was wearing. “I want you to come back to me. Or bring me with you so we can spend a little time there together… Varykino would be wonderful with you.”

“Maybe as our honeymoon destination, Angel. After Sidious and Clovis disappear from our lives, we’ll be able to live as we please. Together.”

“Thinking of it now is an even worse form of torture than what I’ve been through since you left me earlier today,” she remarked. “And I’ve been good— not that I had much of a choice, what with the seamstress all over me, and then dinner… If I didn’t love you, I would probably kill you.”

Vader beckoned her forward with his index finger. “That’s another reason why I’m here, Angel. Come here.” Padmé obeyed and stood, gracefully moving over to stand directly before him.

“How do you want your slut?” she asked, smiling beatifically at him.

“I want the love of my life…” Vader began and tugged her forward to straddle his lap. “...right here.” He massaged her thighs underneath the dress and the with a little smirk, ripped her underwear off and threw the ruined garment to the ground. “I’m not going to torture you further,” Vader nuzzled her neck and then unlaced his pants to release his semi-hard member. “You’ll be on top as a reward for being such a good little pet.” Then he attached his mouth to her pulse point and alternated between sucking and licking, making sure there was a visible purple hickey left when he pulled away.

Padmé whimpered at the kiss, tipping her head back to allow better access. “Thank you, thank you, let me forget,” she practically sang the words as her hands slipped into his pants to stroke his length. “Let me forget everything but you.” He nipped at several sensitive spots of her neck, as his hands came around her to squeeze her backside, his hips rocking forward at her touch.”I saved the restraints,” she added with a smirk. “Shall we?”

He shook his head, smiling sadly. “I wish I could, Angel. Maybe when I’m back. I don’t have a lot of time. Just wrap your arms around my neck.” She raised them up, locking them tightly together as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Vader reached between them and placed his tip at her entrance. His hand went back to her ass as he, with one thrust, fully sheathed himself inside of her, groaning at the amazing feeling of being inside of her. “You always feel so good, Angel.”

“I was made for this. For you,” she breathed, kissing the edge of his jaw. “Only you.”

“Mine,” he replied, biting her shoulder and guiding her movements above him with his hands. He lifted her, almost leaving her completely and then brought her back down on his shaft. Setting a medium, comfortable pace for them. He didn’t have time to play games, but he didn’t want to rush what they both needed. “I love you so, so much.”  

“You’re my life,” she gasped as her own orgasm built further and further. “You’re everything, my Anakin…”

He kissed the side of her jaw. “Ride me, Princess,” he whispered, before starting to lean back. “Up and down, if you want, you can support yourself on my chest,” he mumbled his instructions.

Padmé nodded, breathing deeply as she started to rock her hips back and forth, taking him in deeper every time until he was all the way inside her. He eventually laid back down on the bed and moved her hands to his chest, his own tugging her dress down, so he could take both of her breasts in his hands. “Say my name,” she begged and he groaned. “Say it and I’ll spill.”

 _“Padmé…_ ride me, cum for me, Angel.”

The use of both names set her off, and she let out a long, wordless moan of pleasure as her juices flowed freely and she pushed them both to fall onto her bed, which groaned under them. “ _Anakin, Anakin, Anakin…”_ she chanted, continuing to grind her hips against his. “I love you...”

With a few more thrusts, he came inside of her, chanting her name over and over again. As she fell on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you more than life itself.”

She kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair. “Come back to me as soon as you can.”

“I will do my very best,” he replied, kissing her just as softly.

“And in one piece.”

He nodded. “Promise me you’ll be careful with Clovis, Angel.”

“I will do my very best.” She took his hand and raised it to her lips, kissing the palm tenderly. “I adore you.”

“I love you too, Princess, but I need to leave,” he kissed her cheek. She nodded, tears starting to shine in her eyes.

“Are the rules still in place?”

“No, I’ll be gone far too long,” he caressed the spot he had just kissed. “Don’t cry, Angel. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Go, you fool, before I decide to tie _you_ to the bed.”

Vader rolled them over, and kissed her lips passionately. It would be weeks before they saw each other again. “Be safe, Angel,” he muttered as he pulled out of her and climbed off the bed. He laced his pants and smiled. “I’ll bring you a gift. Not that I think I can surpass giving you your home back, but something that’s close.”

“My curiosity is piqued,” she remarked, trying to return the smile as she started removing the pins from her elaborate hairstyle. “Don’t take too long.”

* * *

Lama Su and Nala Se were waiting for Vader at the entrance to the labs when the shuttle landed. “Lord Vader, welcome. Has the Emperor commissioned more units?”

“The Emperor has requested me to oversee the programming of a new unit, yes,” Vader replied. “Some of our troops are having trouble following orders, if you get my meaning, and the Emperor is displeased that they’re defective. As the Supreme Commander, he sent me to oversee the production and to identify what is wrong.”

“Of course.” Lama Su nodded without any real concern showing on his face, though why would it when he was making his planet one of the most profitable in the galaxy? “Nala Se oversees all our troopers’ programming. Perhaps CT-7567 could provide a demonstration to our newest cluster while you work through your business?”

“R— CT-7567 is unavailable for demonstration,” Vader threw a look over his shoulder. “As my Second in Command, I need him at my side for advice. No one knows the troops better than he does. But F—CT-5555 will do a few demonstrations.”

“This is sensitive material, my lord, the Emperor may not approve of a mere clone being given access,” Lama Su warned him, giving Rex a disdainful glance.

“You can always comm the Emperor to bother him with such questions,” Vader challenged. “Shall we wait while you make the connection with the Imperial Palace?”

 _Now_ the old Kaminoan looked worried. “No, my lord.”

“Follow me, Lord Vader.” Nala Se gestured down the corridor and Rex briefly looked at Fives, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Do us proud, _Fives_ ,” he said, and the trooper nodded, saluting his captain.

Vader followed Nala Se down the clinical corridors of the center. “May I ask some more questions as to the nature of the malfunctions in programming?” the scientist inquired.

“Yes,” he replied shortly, not wanting to make it look like he had something to hide.

“When did the issues first start revealing themselves?”

“During the rise of the Empire. A few of the troops did not follow orders correctly. It endangered the lives of their brothers and obviously, the people they were supposed to protect. The Emperor confided in me that he had made sure that all the troopers would follow one simple rule, yet, such thing did not happen. As you can imagine, the Emperor was dissatisfied. Which is...unfavorable. For many.”

“I see. Was CT-7567 among the units suffering?”

“No. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here today. The Emperor, and myself, we do not deal with rebellions mercifully.”

“As is your right,” Nala Se conceded as she led them into her office. “Well, if you don’t have any of them for me to examine, it will be much more difficult to determine the source of the error.”

“Hmm,” Vader nodded. “That complicates things. _Show me the programming for the clones and every order Darth Sidious ever gave you, once asked, you never showed me anything._ ”

Nala Se’s eyes glazed over as she pulled up the reports on the holoscreen that covered the wall. There were thousands of commands, protocols, and orders— Order 66, obviously, but other ones, for everything from occupations of Separatist planets to assassinations of dignitaries who were already part of the Empire. It was the one at the bottom that stood out the most though and made Vader’s blood freeze in his veins.

 **Protocol 6981: Execute Padmé Amidala Palpatine.** Sidious had included a protocol to assassinate Padmé.

“Commander…” Rex began, appalled.

Vader was shaking. “ _Erase it,”_ he turned to Nala Se. “ _All the existing clones and the ones being manufactured, respond to only one person. Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Supreme Commander. My orders are their orders.”_

“Yes, my lord,” Nala Se said dully as she began entering the new programming. The order with Padmé’s name disappeared, sent into oblivion. Vader breathed a sigh of relief but if Sidious had been capable of including a protocol like that...he wouldn’t have a problem disposing of her if she became an issue between him and power. “Will there be any other new protocols, my lord?”

“ _No. You never showed me anything, you never erased the existing protocols and added a new one. All we talked was about the training of the cadets and you’ve found CT-7567's suggestions enlightening._ ”

“Yes, my lord. Quite enlightening.”

Vader cleared his throat as he stepped back. “I am very happy to hear you agree with my Captain. He will speak with the new clones and place the training method we’ve spoken about.”

“Very good, my lord.”

“You can go, Rex, speak with Jango if you have to. See that Fives is not embarrassing us,” he smirked. “Will you give me a tour of the facility?” he turned to Nala Se.

“Of course, my lord.” The Kaminoan bowed. “This way.”

As Vader followed the Kaminoan scientist, he let himself think of Padmé. _Nothing will harm you, Angel, not while I live._


	10. IX — Pre-Nuptial Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now: not safe for work content, BDSM elements, do not read if underage or triggered.

Padmé took a swallow of water, followed by a long breath. They were four weeks out from the wedding. Twenty days before her marriage, and it was starting to make her sick. “You don’t look well, love,” Clovis remarked.

“Nerves,” Padmé said, forcing a smile as she scrolled through her datapad. “And I’m behind on my usual work, what with all the additional planning.”

“Padmé, you must try to take better care of yourself. Maybe you need to take a break. We could make a little trip back to Bellassa,” Clovis suggested, only for Eirtaé to clear her throat. Padmé had never been more grateful to be chaperoned.

“We have the rest of our lives to be together,” she reminded him, trying to avoid rolling her eyes. _Or the rest of_ **_yours_.** “It’s probably just some quick virus. I’ll call my Emdee to take a look at me tonight.”

“I hope we are not interrupting,” her father’s voice came from the door and Padmé looked up to see him standing there with Vader. “How are things going?”

“Ahead of schedule, your majesty,” Eirtaé reported. “Enough that I think it might be possible to allow the Princess a day or two to recuperate from her illness.”

At Eirtaé’s words, Vader’s head softly leaned to the side as he studied Padmé’s expression. She did look paler than usual, but had a glow to her that wasn’t there before.

“Have you seen a medical droid yet?”

“Not yet, Father, but I will,” Padmé promised. “Welcome back, Lord Vader.”

“Your Highness,” Vader bowed to her gently. “I am sad to hear you are feeling unwell. I was just telling your father how well Naboo is doing since the Trade Federation left. I’ve had several people stop me to ask about you and if you would ever return home,” he said as he studied her Force signature at the same time. It did _not_ feel sick. It felt more powerful, more...filled with life. _What?_

“Perhaps it would be in her best interests to receive her wedding gift from me now,” Palpatine suggested. “Since Lady Eirtaé is doing so well.”

“You’re too kind, your majesty,” Eirtaé said demurely. “I am only doing my poor best to serve the galaxy.”

“We shall have to see if we can’t find an even better position for you.” Palpatine smiled in a way that might have almost been a leer.

“What is this about an early gift?” Clovis asked, somehow ignorant of what was happening.

Vader had tuned everyone out as he suddenly realized why Padmé’s signature felt as strong as it did. She was carrying. As the realization hit, his eyes narrowed and his mouth hang a little open. It couldn’t be. They were... _not careful at all._ His first instinct was to raise protective walls around Padmé’s signature. If Sidious came to realize the same, and given the protocol he had found on Kamino, Vader did not want to think about the consequences. _She’s pregnant. With my child. She’s carrying our child. Force! Kriffing timing..._

“I originally meant it to be a surprise, but considering the circumstances, I think Padmé needs it now. Time alone to heal and prepare for the future. And it will allow us a little more time to… bond, my friend.”

“Well, of course, I want what’s best for Padmé. But I’d miss her terribly.” If Vader had been paying attention to the conversation, he would have been disgusted. He stood rooted to his spot, still focusing on the tiny, but powerful, Force signature that was part of Padmé’s.

“Rush. In twenty days, you’re never going to have to miss me again,” Padmé told him. “And I think father has the right idea, the two of you should spend more time together. You both know firsthand how well Lord Vader has protected me in the past. Maybe he could take me?”

It took him a full minute to realize he has been addressed. “Hmm?” He hasn’t listened to the conversation and breaking out his daze, he saw the room looking at him. “Forgive me, your highness, I was...distracted. What it is that you request of me?”

“I was suggesting that you might protect me during… whatever this gift is. You did so well on Bellassa,” Padmé reminded him with a coy tilt of her head.

“If the Emperor agrees, your Highness, I won’t oppose. My job for the next few weeks is to ensure your safety after all,” Vader state diplomatically.

“Two days,” Sidious said firmly. “Then you bring her straight back, Lord Vader. An event like this only happens once in a lifetime, after all.” It was a sick joke between Emperor, Princess and Apprentice, who all knew better.

“Very well, your Majesty, I will safely bring the Princess to her husband-to-be,” the apprentice replied without a trace of emotion. “What will be the course of our journey?”

“You know where to go,” Sidious said dismissively. Vader was far too distracted to argue. He probably did, but he was more concerned about the fact that he was twenty and a soon to be parent. “My dear, go pack what you think you’ll need, you and Lord Vader will leave immediately.”

“Yes, Father.” Padmé stood, brushing off her golden yellow skirts and bowing politely. And for the continued farce, she gave Clovis as quick a kiss as possible. “I’ll see both of you in two days. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” _Or maybe do._

“I will be waiting at the hangar, your Highness,” Vader said politely.

“Thank you, Lord Vader.” Padmé swept out of the room to pack, Eirtaé following her.

“The Emperor… he wasn’t…”

“Best not to think about it, Eirtaé. Best not to think about it. Just stay close to Sabé until I get back. Keep each other safe.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Padmé paused to hug her friend. “Things will be better soon. We’ll be on our way home. I promise.”

* * *

Vader paced in front of his ship at the hangar, he thought about how her pregnancy changed things, how they would need to act quickly. By his math, she couldn’t be further than eight or nine weeks along. Women didn’t show until they were around the twenty weeks mark, right? Or maybe it was earlier...He didn’t even know basic details of a pregnancy, it just showed how unprepared he was and how much reading he had to do before the arrival of the child.

_Our child. My child._

He felt himself having a panic attack and took a deep, steadying breath. Not that he wasn’t elated at the news. He was, he wanted to be, but it was just another innocent, defenseless life at Sidious’ mercy and a tremendous weak spot for both of them.

“Sir, everything is ready for your journey to Naboo,” Rex announced and Vader nodded distractedly. “You look troubled, Commander.”

“I just doubled your workload in Scipio,” Vader muttered under his breath.

“Sir?” Rex frowned, not sure of what to make of his Commander’s statement.

“Nothing, Rex, you’ll know soon enough. I’ll be gone for just two days.”

“Right, sir. Will you be taking the little bugger with you?”

Vader smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will. He’ll actually be a nice surprise to the Princess. Is he on the ship?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Keep everyone in line while I’m gone.”

Rex saluted and left him alone with his worries again. Vader sighed and rubbed the back of his neck worriedly. _What are we going to do now?_

“Is everything alright?” Padmé asked, tapping him on the shoulder from behind. Vader almost jumped and turned around to face her. She was holding only one bag, definitely a change from the multiple cases she’d insisted on bringing to Bellassa. “You look worried, did your latest mission not go well?”

“It did. It’s nothing,” he briefly smiled at her before noticing the bag. “That looks heavy, let me take it from you,” he insisted and took the bag from her hand. Vader offered her his other one. “To help you up the ramp of the ship. I wouldn’t want you to trip.”

“What has gotten into you?” she asked, even as she placed her fingers on top of his gloved palm. “You’re fussing over me as if you were Eirtaé!”

“I am in charge of your safety,” Vader replied as they began ascending the ramp. He placed the bag on the floor. “Come, you’ll sit in the co-pilot seat,” still not letting go of her hand, he led her to the cockpit of the ship to help her into her seat. “I don’t fuss. I worry. Gently.”

“I thought for certain you’d be using this opportunity to take me on the Death Star, considering how proud you are of it. And normally, you don’t worry at all. You’ve got everything under control, you’re the big strong warrior who keeps me safe while I make your job harder.”

 _Can you even have sex while pregnant?_ He wondered to himself, eyes widening. _This big strong warrior knocked you up!_ “Well, the Death Star is not necessary so I don’t want Sidious asking why I took you there,” he explained as he fastened her seatbelt for her. “You’re sick, aren’t you? I worry about your health and it would make me very happy if you didn’t put yourself in unnecessary dangers,” he kissed her forehead. “Thirsty? Hungry? Anything you need?”

“Do you have an Emdee on board? If I am sick, I don’t want you getting it.”

“Trust me...I am not going to catch anything. I don’t think it’s contagious, Angel,” he half-smiled as he moved towards his seat. “We’ll call for one once we arrive at our destination. Are we good to go?”

“Fine.” She played with the crimson tassels dangling from the jacket that was covering her dress. “Are you at least going to punish me for having kissed Clovis in front of you?”

“You did?” He asked sounding very lost and dazed. “I didn’t...notice,” Vader shook his head as he started the engine, the machine purring to life.

“You didn’t _notice_?”

“I’m...sorry?”

“Are you going to punish me or not?” she asked again, folding her arms over her chest with a scowl.

Vader just stared for a long moment at her face. _I don’t know anything anymore._ _What if that hurts the baby?_ “I’ll think about it and then we’ll see what happens. Don’t leave your seat. I don’t want you tripping over anything and falling. You could hurt yourself,” he warned as they jumped into hyperspace.

“I’ve been on a ship before!” Padmé said indignantly.

Vader cringed. She was getting mad at him and he didn’t want to. Being aloof while enjoying time alone with her was not what he wanted either. He hoped that once they’ve reached the Chommell sector and she saw Naboo, that it would soften her up and make her forget about their sex life long enough for him to do a little bit of research on the matter! This was completely new to him. Yes, he had a lot of sexual experiences since he was sixteen, but never with a pregnant woman!

“You know what? Fine. I won’t move. I won’t even _talk_ to you!” She turned away from him with a scowl.

“Padmé…” Vader whined. _What is wrong_ _with me? I_ **_don’t_ ** _whine._ “Don’t be like that, please, it’s not my intention to make you upset.”

“So what aren’t you telling me?” she demanded, immediately breaking her own promise.

“I will tell you everything, but this is not the right moment. Just... talk to me. Tell me what have you done for the past weeks. We are not just about sex, are we?”

“Of course not, but you’ve been gone for _weeks_ , and I haven’t misbehaved once! I know you told me I didn’t have to, but it just doesn’t feel right when it’s not you,” she muttered. “I’ve missed you, and I’ve needed you, and now you’re back, but you’re acting strange…”

“Angel, I’ve missed you too. Terribly so. I’ve never needed someone the way I need you and I promise I’ll reward your good behaviour. I’m not acting strange, there’s just a lot on my mind right now.”

“Was it something that happened on your mission?” she asked, reaching out and touching his arm reassuringly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yes,” he said softly. “The lead I told you about before I left came from Rex. He explained to me what happened when we were on Bellassa. How the troops only had one thought. Kill the Jedi. They are not like that, Padmé, they don’t have tunnel vision. But that night...it was different and I knew something was amiss. So I went to Kamino and did a little investigation of mine. The results were...troubling.”

“Troubling how? Are the troopers alright?”

“They are, but when they are being manufactured, the scientist has the ability to input protocols on a chip that they have in their brains. Once the protocol is activated, they won’t stop until the order is complete. One of those protocols was Order 66. The purge of the Jedi. But it was not the only one,” his voice became softer at the end. “There was another protocol.”

“Plans for my various husbands?” Padmé guessed disdainfully.

Vader shook his head. “No. That wasn’t it. There was a protocol to execute...” he sighed and licked his dry lips. “There was a protocol to execute you. He knows how strong-willed you are and that, even if he trained you and raised you in his image, he is aware you are one of the few people that can take him down.”

Her entire face slackened. “That… it doesn’t make sense. He’s been very clear, he…” She stopped, the gears in her head turning rapidly. “He’s after whatever children I have, he’s been preoccupied with it for so long…”

“This way, he can teach them from infancy. You had your own ideals when he adopted you. You’re unpredictable for him.”

“I think it’s more than that.” She moved down to take his hand. “When he adopted me, he did something to me, a sort of… treatment that enhanced my strength in the Force enough that I could shield myself from the Jedi when I needed to. Then he told me about his master, Darth Plagueis the Wise.”

“He never told me about his Master,” Vader muttered, surprised.

“I suspect that might be because he killed Plagueis.”

“Didn’t want to give me any ideas?”

“And apparently didn’t want to teach you what Plagueis allegedly taught him. How to influence the midi-chlorians to create life, manipulate it, stop death…”

“Stop...death? Stop people from dying?” His voice became very quiet, and every troop under his command knew that it was the worst voice he could ever use with them.

“I begged him to bring my family back, but he claimed it was beyond his power,” Padmé admitted softly. “I didn’t speak to him for a month after.”

“He watched my Mother die in my arms, and just stood there, waiting for her to disappear, so he could take control of my life,” his grip on the handle tightened. “Your family was already dead, but my Mother wasn’t!”

“Anakin, _calm down_ ,” she urged. “Or at least shift to auto pilot!”

“No,” he shook his head. “I need to focus on something, otherwise it’s easier to lose control. How...how could he? All that training, that grooming, the hate he taught me...he took advantage of my grief!”

Padmé unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “He only cares about power. You have it, so he took it as best he could. But we’re going to take it back from him, we’ll make him regret it.”

Vader reached forward and changed to auto pilot. “He’s responsible for it,” he says, a look of utter anguish in his face. “It was so very convenient for me to find his ship when I began searching for my Mother. He said he had crashed on Tatooine. That it was an accident but it wasn’t…Dooku was with him. I knew he was familiar, he had been on Tatooine before. In Mos Espa, at Watto’s. The shop where I worked as a slave. They were after me but they didn’t care about _her."_

“But you said the Tusken raiders killed her…” Padmé reminded him as she stroked his hair reassuringly. “You told me how you avenged her.”

“They _did_ kill her. They kidnapped her when she was coming home, later than usual but we had no food so she was trying to gain some more money,” he closed his eyes, pained at the memories. “I began to look for her an hour after the time she was supposed to arrive and I find this helpful man, who takes my hand and reassures me we will find her and that _he’ll take care of me for her,”_ as the realization hit, his voice cracked and he broke down. _He did it._

Padmé kept holding him, her hair spilling over both their shoulders. “He’ll pay,” she promised him fiercely. “We’ll make him pay.”

Vader nodded, trying to regain some semblance of control. “Sit down, Padmé, I don’t want you to fall,” he whispered as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheeks. _She’s everything to me now._

She didn’t argue. She knew he didn’t need it right now. Vader removed the ship from autopilot and kept a steady hold of the ship, remaining in silence for a while, assimilating what his mind had put together.

“Do you recognize where we are?” he asked, his voice very low and a little hoarse.

“Naboo,” she whispered, a hand rising to her chest. After eleven years, she was finally coming home. The blockade was gone, and the small planet looked as beautiful as it ever had. She let out a little hiccup as tears filled her eyes. The Emperor could say it was his gift to her, but Padmé knew it was really from Vader.

“Welcome home, Angel.”

“I have never loved you more than I do right now.”

He gave a small laugh in response. “What if I told you that the Lake Country is legally yours and has been renovated for your stay?”

“The entire Lake Country?” she gaped at him. “I couldn’t possibly use all of it!”

“Well…” he blushed and looked a little awkward. “I kind of bought it? I mean, I have to do something with the riches I’ve been offered along with my title.”

Padmé laughed, reaching out to touch his cheek. “My family’s old estate, Varykino, is plenty big for the two of us. Especially since we’re only going to be here for two days. As people keep resettling, you should see about letting pieces of it go, it’s too beautiful to keep to just us.”

“I’ll think about that. I’ve always dreamed of what I wanted my home to look like...I was surrounded by coarse, rough sand all the time and my skin is permanently tanned due to the twin suns of Tatooine...and I couldn’t resist the Lake Country. I guess buying it all was too much,” he admitted.

“Well, it’s the intent behind it that really matters. You did it because you love me,” she reminded him fondly. “And I’m definitely going to thank you once we get to Varykino.”

“Hmm, then I should keep giving you gifts,” he winked as the ship lowered down at Theed Royal Palace’s hangar.

“There’s _more_?”

Vader didn’t reply. He stood from his seat after securing the ship and leaned down to kiss her properly, something he hasn’t done yet. “Yes,” he replied after breaking the kiss.

“You’re not helping me stop being a spoiled brat, you know that, right?”

“You are  _my_ spoiled brat. Where would be the fun in making you stop being one?” Vader teased as he undid her belt and helped her up.

“I don’t know, somewhere in the same place where you’re handling me like I could break at any moment?”

“I have my reasons,” he said dismissively as he pushed the button to lower the ramp. He grabbed both of their bags and threw them over one shoulder. “People will be so happy to see you. Anything you want to do in particular before we get to the Lake Retreat?”

“Did you…” she swallowed. “Is there any chance you found my family’s bodies?”

“We’re still searching,” Vader replied softly. “But we will and you’ll be able to give them a proper burial. I’m sorry, Angel, that’s not something I can give you. Yet.”

“We don’t bury the dead here,” she corrected softly. “Not unless the person is someone truly extraordinary. We take them to the Funeral Temple and burn them on a pyre, then return the ashes to the Sollelu River, so that our flesh replenishes the planet while our souls ascend.”

“The Trade Federation didn’t really care about that, did they?” He asked as he started down the ramp.

“Not at all. But they got what they deserved, so it doesn't bother me quite as much as it used to.”

Vader waited for her at the end of the ramp with a secretive smile. “Ready for your gift?”

“Do not tell me the Palace is mine,” she warned softly. “I’m not ready to be Queen again.”

He barked a laugh. “No. Nothing like that,” he turned towards the ship and whistled. “Come on, buddy, I know you’re lurking!”

Suddenly, an astromech unit appeared on the beginning of the ramp, whistling like it was upset, his blue dome spinning.

“No, I did not ignore you, you were a surprise,” Vader scoffed before turning to Padmé. “I heard you were missing an R2 unit?”

“Artoo-Deetoo, you little rascal!” Padmé bent down to rub his dome lovingly. “I can’t believe you survived! Oh, it’s so good to see you.” The little droid beeped and whirred happily under her touch as she looked up at Vader. “Thank you.”

“I passed by a shop and saw him battered and bruised, more broken than a droid should be. I was going to buy him as a birthday gift to myself but then the salesman told me he had actually belonged to you, so...I fixed him up and now he’s with his rightful owner. Right, Artoo?”

Artoo beeped happily. “I’m happy you’re happy,” Vader chuckled.

Padmé stood and hugged him. “Let’s go to Varykino now. I still need to thank you, after all.”

Vader nodded and kissed her cheek with a soft smile. “We still need to call an Emdee. Speaking of it...how are you feeling?” He had to tell her as soon as they got to the estate.

“Better now that I'm home, but my head still hurts and I feel simultaneously hungry and nauseous,” she answered, tucking her hand in his. “I know it's a terrible thing to say, but maybe it'll last longer than two days and we can extend our time here.”

 _Oh, it will last much longer than two days._ Vader squeezed her hand lovingly. “You have to think that soon, we’ll be together forever and that we can come here as much as we want.”

They left the Palace with Artoo in tow. Padmé reluctantly let go of Vader’s hand, lest someone spot them and an image appear on the HoloNet where her father and Clovis could see it. Several people stopped and whispered as they caught sight of her.

“... _Queen Amidala… yes, it’s really her… You have to call her Princess now… she’s even more beautiful than I remember… Do you think the Emperor will be coming too… are we allowed to talk to her…  no, someone might be trying to kill her again, that’s the Supreme Commander with her, not her future husband... ”_

“Ignore them,” Padmé whispered, both to herself and to Vader.

“They haven’t seen you in eleven years. They’re just curious.”

“I know, but I’m not ready yet… Even if they’ve forgiven me, I’m not ready to accept it quite yet,” she admitted quietly.

“Not all of them blame you. Once you’re ready, we’ll be here to greet them and hear their stories.”

“Later. I just want some time alone with you at Varykino right now.”

Vader nodded and briefly smiled at her, starting to organize a coherent speech to tell her about her pregnancy. Obviously, they still needed an Emdee to come and do a check up on her and the baby, but from what he could tell, both Padmé and their child were healthy.

They took a private shuttle up into the mountains and then crossed the lake towards the estate in a small boat. As Vader left, he extended his hand to help Padmé. This time, she accepted it without complaint, smiling.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me. It was always my favorite place in the entire galaxy when I was a child,” she remarked as she climbed up the steps and leaned against the terrace overlooking the water. “What do you think?”

“I love it here,” he confessed, following her. “The landscape is breathtaking. I’ve never been surrounded by so much life and this much green. It makes me feel...well, home. Safe. Half of that is because you’re here with me,” he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. “We need to talk, Angel,” he muttered.

“Is this where you finally tell me what’s really going on?” she asked with a little laugh.

He nodded, serious. “When I heard you were feeling under the weather, I couldn’t help but try and focus on your signature, to determinate if your illness was something serious or just the common virus. However, I’ve found something I was not expecting. Your life force felt much stronger, rare for an ill person.”

“What are you saying?”

“There is only one reason why a woman’s life force becomes stronger, fuller. Padmé, Angel... you’re pregnant.”

She stared at him as if he’d just told her she had a second head. “You can’t be serious.”

“We need to call an Emdee and he’ll confirm it for us. But I already felt the little one, attached to your signature and it’s not like we’ve been careful.”

“But… shouldn’t _I_ have known first?” she asked, frowning as the full weight of this new information began to sink in. “Oh, Force, if Father finds out about this, we’re dead… He’ll kill you, lock me up until I’ve given birth and then kill me too—”

“You’ve been preoccupied with the planning and I’m sure the symptoms haven’t been that severe. I’ve already raised a few shields of my own to protect the baby’s signature, don’t worry about that for now, Padmé,” he reassured her. “No one is going to kill either of us and take our baby away, I promise. We just need to take a few other precautions and be quicker with our plans. That is why I was so distracted before and why I’ve fussed over you so much.”

“Oh, Anakin.” She wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning against him with a smile. “Look at you, already being such an attentive father, and they’re not even born yet.”

Vader wrapped both of his arms around her waist and kissed her head. “I’m running on instinct here, I still need to do a little research and it was why there was no  _punishment_ on the ship. I’m not sure how that will affect you or the baby. I will feel much more at ease when we see an Emdee.”

“You’ll make sure to wipe it once it runs the check up?” she asked, looking back over the lake. She was planning something, that much was clear from the expression on her face. “This is going to make things both easier and harder regarding Clovis.”

“Of course I will, no one but us, your handmaidens and Rex will know about this,” he nodded, sighing into her hair. “How will it be easier?”

“I had a plan already in mind, this is just going to give him evidence to help reinforce that. I had planned to talk to you about it anyway. The women in your harem, do any of them take death sticks? Preferably in liquid form?”

“I did not survey them for their habits, but from what I could observe, I believe so. Should I be concerned that the first thing you ask me after I tell you you’re expecting our child is drugs?”

Padmé laughed, shaking her head as she traced his scar with two fingertips. “They’re not for me. I plan to get my dear, unwanted husband hooked on them and string him along until you’ve dispatched my father. Then Rush will tragically overdose and I’ll return to Imperial Center a widow. Just as we planned.”

“That’s wickedly brilliant, Angel,” he grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. “You want to go inside and eat something while we wait for the Emdee to arrive?”

“Do you trust me to be able to eat without your help?” she teased.

He rolled his eyes. “A man tries to help the love of his life and is still teased about it.”

“There’s helping and then there’s being excessive. And you’ll need to get in the practice holding back for when we return to Imperial Center,” Padmé reminded him, pressing their foreheads together. “Trust that I’ll be fine. That our son will be fine.”

“I think you meant daughter, Angel,” he smiled down at her, caressing her cheek.

“Mmm, no, I want to be the only woman in your life,” Padmé laughed as she pulled him inside. “Come on, let's pick which of the bedrooms you want to ravage me in first.”

“Possessive, I love it, but I still think it’s a girl,” he winked at her. “Preferably, in all of them, but shouldn’t we wait for the Emdee to know if it’s safe?” Vader questioned.

A wild look of glee spread across her face as she leaned against the doorframe. “Oh, so for once, I know something about pleasure that you don’t.”

“You’re becoming a professional, kitten,” he shot her a lustful glance. “Tell me. What is it that I am not aware of?”

“That as long as the mother’s healthy, there’s nothing wrong with staying active in the bedroom right up until the baby’s born,” she informed him smugly. “What do you have to say to that?”

“That you owe me birthday sex, thank you sex and I owe you a punishment for kissing Rush in front of me and a reward for behaving so well in my absence. We have a lot of ground to cover, where do you want to start?”

“Here.” She pushed open the door and lead him through the dining room into a room of white marbled stone, geometric patterns, and plush red couches. It looked very much like the room in Bellassa where they had begun their illicit tryst. “Birthday sex first,” she announced, untying her jacket and dropping it lazily on the floor. “ _How_ do you want to start?”

He sat in one of the couches and pulled her down on top of him. He found her lips and kissed her, prolonging their kiss into a hot make-out session. “Right here,” he whispered, brushing his lips across her pulse point. “Get on your knees, kitten, and do what you do best with that mouth.”

“Gladly.” Padmé slid down, pulling his pants with her. She didn’t give any formal prelude as she normally did, they’d been apart far too long for that and she could already feel her need building. She could see his as she opened her mouth and took him in, letting her lips pulse once in the approximation of a kiss before she started sucking in earnest.

 _I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you_ , she thought loudly as his length grew harder and heavier in her mouth. _I love this, I love our baby, I love you…_

Her thoughts were clear as the day for him, and it made his climax grew considerably. He felt himself on the edge and threw his head back on the couch as he fisted the pillows at his side. He grunted as he knew it wouldn’t take long and the sensations she was creating were making him forget all the troubles that laid in their real world. Varykino could be their safe place, where there was nothing else but them and now, their baby. Imperial Center could wait, Rush and Sidious could wait. Because right here, it was all about them.

“Force, _Padmé,_ ” he moaned.

She responded by sending him the mental image of herself, in artfully cut black lace underwear that showed off her massively pregnant stomach, covered in his ejaculate. She looked like some kind of primal fertility goddess, wild and utterly debauched and completely  _his._

“ _Kriff,_ Padmé, that’s…” and he threw himself off of the edge, coming violently in her mouth. That picture had to be one of the most erotic things he had witnessed in his short life. She was already stunningly beautiful but seeing her body swollen with his child made her even more desirable.

Padmé drank up the spend easily and pulled back, licking his length clean as she did so. “Happy birthday, my darling,” she said with a wicked little smile.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed still dazed from his orgasm, but gently tugged her up. “I think you’re wearing far too many clothes, kitten, we should see about relieving you of some of them.”

She reached behind her back and tugged the ribbon keeping her yellow dress in place. The fabric immediately dropped to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her corset. “I must have forgotten my underwear on Imperial Center. Silly me.”

Vader just gazed appreciatively at her body and soon, her corset began to loosen up, until it came undone and it fell to the ground, joining the dress. All without him lifting a finger. “I don’t think that’ll be an issue, your Highness, it’s not like you’ll be needing it,” one of his hands trailed her skin from her calf to her hip, passing by her waist where he curiously rubbed a thumb over the skin of her stomach.

Padmé giggled. “Anakin, that tickles! Besides,” she took his hand and moved it lower until it was on the edge of the nest of dark curls covering her sex. “He's down here.”

“Again, I think you mean that  _she_ is down here,” and he smiled and he kissed her lower stomach softly. “Your handmaidens will need to start adjusting your dresses soon.”

He removed his own robes and boots, along with his pants. “Turn around,” he asked with a wicked smile.

“When you're holding our son in your arms, I’m going to expect an apology,” she retorted, doing him one better by not only turning around but dropping onto all fours, presenting her pale, perfect ass for his pleasure.

“And I get an ‘ _I told you so’_ when our daughter is born,” he quipped in reply before kneeling on the ground behind her. “Your ass is perfect,” he muttered as he firmly grabbed her left cheek and gave it a squeeze. “But isn’t it better when it’s pink?” He smirked, as he gave her a quick slap on one cheek, followed quickly by another on the other one. “After all, you wanted to be punished, didn’t you, kitten?”

“I’ve been bad, master, it's only right that you teach me a lesson,” Padmé answered, still looking straight ahead. “I kissed another man in your presence.”

“That’s very bad indeed,” he said in agreement, his hand coming down on her flesh, harder than before. “Have you forgotten to who you belong to?” Another slap, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room.

“The name seems to have slipped my mind,” she groaned, her back arching as her pleasure built. “Maybe you need to hit me harder, knock it back into me.”

Vader’s lips curled up in a wicked smile, as one of his hands came around to tease her clit and the other slapped her ass, harder as per her request. “Aren’t we the forgetful little pet?” He teased, caressing the reddening skin of her ass softly before he hit her again, and again.

“ _V_ _ader!_ ” She shouted when she felt ready to burst. “I belong to you, Vader, you and no one else. Please, please, let me cum, I need it so badly…”

“That’s not the name I want to hear,” he pinched her clit mercilessly. “I swear if you cum before I tell you to, I’ll leave you begging like a good little whore and we both know I’m very good at delaying it.”

“Anakin,” she whimpered, a few drops leaking out as she desperately clenched, trying to hold them in. “Please, my love…”

“It wouldn’t be punishment if I just gave you what you wanted when you ask it,” he grinned as his hand left her clit and he leaned over her body to make a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her spine.

“Ohhh, you're a _monster,"_  Padmé moaned, her hips bucking in their need for release. “Take pity on your whore, she craves you. She worships you and your cock.”

“I guess since you’ve been a good girl during my absence I can make an exception,” he chuckled as his hand returned to where she most wanted him. Vader pushed one finger inside of her while his thumb ran circles on her clit, applying the amount of pressure she needed for her release. Padmé's breath hitched in anticipation.

“May I?”

“Yes, kitten, come for _Daddy_.”

The sound Padmé made as she finally climaxed was inhuman, the pure essence of pleasure, somewhere between a moan, a scream, and a song. She collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. “You're so good to me, _daddy,_ ” she whispered, rolling onto her side to look at him with pure adoration.

“I didn’t know you could be this kinky, your Highness. Always so polished and proper,” he teased her, looking down her lovingly.

“You bring it out in me,” she replied sweetly, crawling over to rest her head against his legs. “I love being your filthy slut.”

“I’ve created a very sexy monster’,” Vader chuckled, caressing her curls. “Have I tired you out?” He mumbled.

“Just a little. I could use a bath,” she admitted.

“A bath it is. I’ll ask Artoo to request an Emdee here and then the serving droids for our dinner  Anything in particular you want?” Vader asked as he tugged her up to her feet, so he could pick her up, bridal style.

“You,” she joked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her.

Vader chuckled. “You already  _had me,”_ he kissed her temple. “I’m speaking foodwise.”

“Then no, I don't care as long as they don't give me meat.”

“If our baby starts desiring meat, you won’t have a choice.”

“We’ll get to that problem when we get to it. Cravings probably won't start until my exile to Scipio. And no one there knows my eating habits,” she pointed out before realizing he probably had no idea where they were going. “Up the stairs and to the left, my love.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as followed her directions until they’ve reached what could be considered the Master Bedroom. He set her on her feet. “I’ll draw your bath,” kissing her forehead, he entered the bathroom and put the water running. “But if you want all those girly things, I advise that you do it. I’m kinda awful at prepping.”

“Oh, you darling man,” she couldn't help her laughter as she retrieved a pearly white sphere from one of the drawers in the wardrobe and carried it in. “It's very simple. Watch.” She dropped the orb into the tub and it dissolved as it hit the water, filling the room with a warm, floral scent. “There, see?”

“Women,” he sighed and kissed her temple. “I’m going to put on some pants and go down to the kitchens and see if I find Artoo. Can I trust you not to slip and fall in the tub? That’s our future heiress you’re carrying.”

“ _Heir,”_ she called after him, sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in the water as the tub filled up. “And yes, you can.”

“We’ll see,” he said cheekily and grabbed some pants from his bag and a bland, grey tunic. After he was dressed, he found Artoo in the kitchen with the serving droids. “Didn’t get lost, did you?” Artoo chirped, offended he was left behind while they went away, _frolicking._ “Don’t get sassy with me, buddy. Send a message to the Royal Palace, tell them we need an Emdee for the Princess,” Artoo whistled in understanding and Vader turned to the serving droids to ask for a light, fruit-based meal and to be served on the balcony.

When he returned to the bath, his lover was almost fully submerged. “Everything alright?” Padmé asked him warmly. “You should come in, the water’s divine.”

He sat on the edge of the bath tub. “I could but then you would just need another bath.”

“We’ve done your birthday present. I had my punishment and my reward.” She ticked them off on her fingers. “All that’s left is thank you sex, and I want to thank you now.”

Convinced, he stood up and removed his clothes. “Let me get behind you,” he mumbled. She slid forward, the water swirling as she moved. He entered the warm bath and relaxed against the back of the tub.

“You’re tense, aren’t you?” she cooed, leaning back against him as she rubbed at his thighs. “My poor Anakin, you’ve been working so hard.”

“I’m doing what I need to so we can be together,” he whispered as he kissed her exposed neck, his arms coming around her waist.

“I know, my darling, I just wish I could show you more of my appreciation.” She turned in his arms to kiss him softly. “We deserve so much more than what we’ve been given.”

“You’re carrying my baby,” Vader replies as his hand rests on her stomach. “That’s appreciation enough, Angel. We will have everything we deserve very soon.”

“Twenty days… Any chance you can kill my father at the wedding feast? That would certainly expedite the process.”

“I wish it was that simple. I need to make sure he doesn’t have any other surprise protocol in place. I can’t risk you and we can’t think about ourselves now. There’s a little life we need to protect.”

She sighed in concession. “Damn him. I wanted to kill him myself today, the way he was looking at Eirtaé. I think he’s going insane.”

“Going?” Vader snorted. “It’s disgusting to think he could do something to Eirtaé. It’s a good thing she’ll be going with you to Scipio. Also, the farther you are from him, the better. My shields are strong but our child will become stronger too and he’ll realize it, eventually. As my child...it will have a very strong presence in the Force.”

“I know.” Padmé reached down, gently stroking his length to attention. “Right now, though, I need to forget. Help me do that?”

Vader nodded as her touch made his cock stir to life, his hand coming up to grasp one of her breasts, while he searched for her lips to give her a searing, forget-everything kiss. Padmé leaned forward into the kiss and lifted herself up so that she could easily allow him to slide into her. He groaned into her mouth as he was enveloped by her warmth. His hands rested on her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh.

“Anakin…” Padmé whispered something in a language he didn’t know as she nuzzled his neck. And she kept repeating it, like a prayer.

It always surprising the warmth he felt spreading through him as he listened to her call him by his given name. He has lived as Darth Vader for many, many years and this beautiful woman could see him for who he really was. He was both. Anakin Skywalker and the feared Darth Vader. She knew the difference, something never known before.

“Yes, Angel,” he kissed up and down her jaw as he helped her movements with his hands. “You’re mine. All mine. I love you. I want you. I _need_ you.”

She repeated the foreign words again as she rocked back and forth, building to their mutual release. He bit her shoulder, licking the spot afterwards to soothe the sting. “I’m so close, Angel,” he groaned against her neck, nipping at her skin, leaving little red marks all over. She’d have to treat them with bacta before they left, lest someone spot them, but for now, they declared her to be his and only his. Padmé’s chanting stopped as she climaxed first, not bothering to ask his permission. They weren’t playing now. He came right after her, with a few more thrusts, a load grunt followed by a moan as he buried his head in her chest. “Padmé, my Angel, my everything,” his voice was muffled by her skin as he mumbled it over and over again.

“My eternity,” she confirmed, holding him close and stroking his hair as the water lapped at their skin. “That is what we are, my love. Eternal and enduring.”


	11. X — Promises to Keep and Break

These were her last moments as an unmarried woman. It felt somewhat anticlimactic since she was very much _not_ a virgin anymore, but it also burned inside her. She should have been marrying Vader today. But that wasn’t how things worked, so she had settled for giving him everything else. Her first kiss, her first time, all those filthy nights together, and the whispered Furthork prayers that told the tale of Set and Veré, the ones she’d dreamed of speaking at her wedding. Naboo culture would not be used in the ceremony today, the Emperor was using it as a means of establishing new Imperial rites and standards. This marriage was propaganda as much as it was political maneuvering.

“Princess?” Eirtaé stepped into the dressing room, holding a small roll of flimsi. “This is for you.”

“Thank you.” Padmé took the little scroll and opened it, smirking slightly at what was written there.

_**If you are a good girl until you’re back from Scipio, I’ll bring all your fantasies to life and a couple of others you didn’t even know you had!** _

“Let him in,” she told Eirtaé. The handmaiden nodded and opened the door. “Go on in, my lord. But be quick, we only have an hour before the wedding starts.”

Vader entered giving a brief smile at Eirtaé. The handmaiden left them alone and locked the door. His eyes quickly fell on Padmé and his smile vanished. “That dress is hideous,” as soon as the complement left his lips, he winced. “You know I love you, but that dress...it isn’t you.”

“The skirts are big enough that no one is going to be looking at my waist,” she pointed out. “But you’re right. I could probably do space travel in this. To say nothing of the headache this… _thing_ is giving me.” She gestured to the massive white piece that was covering her hair.

“The Imperial wedding your father wanted,” Vader shook his head and came closer, laying a hand on her stomach. “Is my daughter behaving?” He smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

“Our  _son_ takes after me, thankfully,” she retorted, squeezing the hand as she moved it off the elaborate patterning on the bodice of her dress. The seamstresses hadn’t been happy to let it out, but Padmé had been eating sweets constantly, claiming stress to cover up the weight gain. And it had worked, enough that no one had said anything. Not even Eirtaé and Sabé knew yet, they’d just assumed Padmé was changing her fashion sense and eating habits on a whim.

“You’ll soon recognize I’m right,” he chuckled. “Well, I thought I could ravish you one last time before your departure to Scipio, but I think it would take me the hour that we have to find you underneath the dress.”

“And you’d probably leave marks that would give the game away,” she pointed out with a pout. “But I know something else that can go a lot faster and not bring any attention.”

“Do you now?” Vader smirked. “What is it that my kitten has in mind?”

“Kitten wants her milk,” Padmé replied. “Care to feed her, daddy?”

“Can you even _kneel_?” He asks as he looks down at the size of the dress’ skirt.

“I can try… I don’t know what else there is, and I don’t know when we’re going to see each other again…” Tears were threatening now, and she swallowed them down. “Kriff, I can’t cry, it’ll spoil my makeup.”

“Then don’t cry, we don’t want Eirtaé having a stroke. I have an idea,” he pecked her lips. “What if you feed _me,_ kitten?”

“I thought you couldn’t find me under here,” she pointed out, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Was that a lie?’

“I don’t think I can do much but to eat you out,” he smirked. “And that’s with the risk of being choked by the fabric on my way there,” he added with a chuckle.

“Don’t even joke about dying, there is no me without you!” Padmé cried in alarm.

“I’m joking, yes, but Padmé... if something does happen to me during my fight with Sidious...you have _her_ to take care of,” all humor left his face as he, once again brushed her lower stomach. “She’ll need you, so much, that you can’t think like that. Please?”

“I don’t want to…  You know I don’t, but I’m scared… I’m so scared, Ani…” She paused, frowning. “I don’t know where that came from. I’m sorry.”

“Padmé, I know, but our daughter will need you to be the strong woman I know you are and…” He pulled away, slightly shocked. “Where did you heard that nickname?” Vader asked her softly. “My Mom...that’s what she called me.”

“I don’t know, it just… came to me.”

“I don’t want you to think about the worst-case scenario,” Vader shook his head, deciding to let that subject go for the moment. “Let me just make you feel good while I can,” he pecked her lips, before kneeling and raising her skirts so he could get under them. There were a _lot_ of petticoats, but he found her perfectly shaped legs. One hand pushed the fabric of her panties aside and without a prelude, he covered her sex with his mouth, moaning at her familiar taste.

Padmé’s hands gripped the table for support. “Yes, yes, please, give me more, give me everything,” she whispered gleefully. “Just like that, my love.”

He ravished her using his tongue, lips, and teeth. Sucking hard on her clit, he pushed not one, but two fingers inside of her, wanting to bring her a blissful release. His other hand came around her to squeeze her ass. Padmé moaned weakly.

“Punish me… just a little? I deserve it, for what’s about to happen.”

Vader pulled his mouth away just to chuckle at her request. “You’re incorrigible,” he shook his head, giving her two firm slaps on her ass and curling his fingers inside of her, finding that sweet spot that always made her sing.

Padmé trilled happily at the sting and the stimulation, pleasure and pain exquisitely coupled together. “May I cum, master?”

“Yes,” he whispered and closed his mouth around her clit again. She released with a shudder, tipping her head slightly back, but not enough that her headdress would fall and ruin the moment. She didn’t want to hold back, but it was necessary. She didn’t have time to do her hair again.

“I love you. I love you so much,” she gasped.

He cleaned her, drinking everything he could before placing her panties back in place. Vader resurfaced from her skirts, to capture her lips in one last, passionate kiss. They weren’t aware of when they would be seeing each other again, although it would have to be soon.

“Stay safe and protect our baby,” he asked. “She is our greatest blessing.”

“ _He’ll_ be safe,” she promised, touching his cheek lovingly. “You’d better go now, before someone comes looking.”

“I can’t wait until we finish that argument and you’re proven I’ve been right all along,” Vader smiled. “I have a wedding gift for you. His name is C-3PO and he’s waiting on the ship that will take you to Scipio. I’ve made him and he has a protocol droid that will let him deliver private messages to Artoo, whom I’ll keep with me. He’s unhackable and kind of chatty, but I know he’ll be helpful to you. Rex will oversee your safety in Scipio as well.”

“You’re sending Rex with me? Don’t you need him?”

“If I know he’s protecting you, I’ll sleep much better. It’s not for long and he already found a temporary replacement.” She nodded, swallowing.

“Go… before I change my mind and ask you to kidnap me.”

Vader nodded and gave one last kiss, before turning on his back and leaving her alone, to get ready to become Lady Clovis.

* * *

Looking back, neither of them would be able to remember what was said at the wedding, or what was done, only that it happened, an agonizingly long ceremony that bled into a torturous feast. Clovis’ hand stayed firmly at Padmé’s waist from the moment they were declared husband and wife, and didn’t realize that she wasn’t reciprocating the aggressive kisses he kept giving her.

Padmé kept glancing at Vader when she was certain she wouldn’t be noticed, even raising her glass to him during a toast which mentioned ‘future generations’ for the Imperial family. The House of Amidala certainly had a better ring to it than the House of Palpatine. Finally, the hours ran out, and the newlyweds departed for the hangar and the shuttle that was set to take them to Scipio.

Padmé had changed out of her cumbersome wedding dress into a dress of pale violet silk that poured down her like a waterfall, with vine-like patterns of black gems along the top and sleeves. Both the Emperor and his Apprentice were there to see them off. Eirtaé and Sabé had already boarded with her luggage, and that left Padmé to the mercy of her new husband.

“Don’t plan to expect us back for months, I intend to take Padmé on a tour of the whole system,” Rush was saying as he pulled her to his side.

“And here I was hoping the two of you would not be leaving your suite until my future grandchild was created,” Sidious croaked. Clovis seemed to take it as a joke, but Padmé just looked at Vader. The constant prodding about children was starting to worry her. “Lord Vader, do not be so impolite. Wish them well,” the Emperor barked.

“I wish you both a lovely marriage. For as long as it lasts,” he said politely, a very cold smile on his lips as he looked at Rush Clovis. “I hope the Princess does not become...too high maintenance for you, my lord,” he joked.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, Lord Vader, nothing she could do could possibly spoil this. Padmé, love, we really should get going.”

“Goodbye, Father. Lord Vader,” Padmé’s eyes lingered on her lover a moment longer than necessary.

“Your Highness,” Vader bowed. “We’ll see you soon. I hope you enjoy my wedding gift.”

“And I hope the astromech serves you well in thanks for all the service you have done me.”

“Have a safe trip,” he wished finally, his eyes conveying all the emotions he could not speak of, as he looked at his beloved in another man’s arms. Vader stood straighter by the Emperor’s side. Padmé and Clovis disappeared into the shuttle, and Rex saluted before closing everything up.

“Now that this affair is over, you can refocus on your own duties, Lord Vader,” Sidious said. “I was disappointed to hear that none of your favorites have proven fruitful yet.”

“I’m afraid some might be barren due to the use or former use of death sticks. It is why I’ve required that an Emdee do a fertility check up to see who could be the better fit to carry my heir. Trust me, Master, no one wants to comply with your wishes more than I do.”

“I shall be hosting the Queen of Zygerria in a week, and she has expressed an interest in seeing you again. Perhaps you would like a world for your own, Lord Vader?”

Vader palled at the idea of being married to the Queen of Zygerria. “Who would become your right hand then, Master? Also, I am not looking for a world of my own. I am looking to become a worthy apprentice. As you said, I need to get back to my duties. There are several Jedi still on the loose and I’ve received reports of rebel cells being formed. I need to think about your Empire first, Master, and secure it for the safety of all of us.”

“Your lack of ambition is both a blessing and a disappointment, my young Apprentice,” Sidious remarked.

“Would you rather have me...fight for my own ambitions than for yours, Master?”

“That was the way of the Sith for thousands of years.”

“I see,” Vader nodded. “The training you gave me and how you took me in after my Mother’s tragic ending...it made me loyal to you, Master. I might have my own ambitions, but they could never impact you directly.”

“Such a loyal servant.”

“Master,” he bowed. “Should I resume the hunt for the Jedi?”

“Immediately. But make certain you return in time for Scintel’s visit.”

Vader made a face. “I apologize for being blunt, Master, but I would rather have offspring from the harem I own, than from Scintel. You know I don’t agree with her ruling methods. It would just end up in tragedy. For her,” his hand twitched.

“That would not be the worst outcome for us. We do still have the Death Star, do we not?”

“Indeed, Master. With your approval, I’ll be leaving tonight for the Mid Rim Territories.”

“Go.”

* * *

Padmé rummaged through her suitcases until she found the small jewelry box hiding the stash of death sticks Vader had provided. “Padmé, love, what are you doing?” Clovis called from their cabin. “Come back here.”

“Just a moment, I’m getting us something to drink. I’m a little nervous.”

“You don’t need to be, I’ll be gentle.” She nearly snorted. Gentle was  _not_ something she cared about, not after what Vader had shown her. Taking one of the vials, she tucked the box away before emptying the contents into one of the two glasses of Naboo blossom wine before returning to her husband. “Sorry for the delay.”

“A beautiful woman brings me a drink, I’m not going to complain about that,” he said smugly and Padmé resisted the urge to shoot him as she passed him the spiked drink.

“To us,” she said, raising her own cup to her lips and faking a sip while the fool swallowed the whole thing.

“It’s… very strong…” he coughed, his pupils dilating wildly. Padme smiled tightly and nodded.

“Yes, it is. Why don’t you show me what it is you can do?” she asked, not caring that she’d dropped the illusion of innocence. He wasn’t going to notice the difference anymore.

“Mistress Padmé? I thought I should come and introduce myself, I am See-Threepio—oh dear, I have a very bad timing,” a protocol droid with a gold plating, entered the room only to turn around and begin to leave.

“No, no,” Padmé caught the droid by the elbow. “This is perfect…” She leaned in to whisper so that Rush wouldn’t hear. “I need you to help my husband… finish.”

“Mistress Padmé, I don’t know what you mean by that,” Threepio sounded confused. “Master Ani ordered me to help you in all things necessary. He never mentioned your husband.”

“Right now, it’s necessary that my husband find some relief, and I can’t do it myself, so you need to do it yourself.”

“Find some relief? Mistress Padmé, you can’t possibly mean—”

“Do it.” She had never seemed more like Palpatine’s daughter than in that moment.

“I will need to ask Master Ani to erase my memories after this,” the droid complained.

“I’m sure he will. I don’t have that luxury,” Padmé scolded. “Go on now.”

“Padmé? Love?”

The droid made a sound that almost sounded like a sigh. “I’m coming, darling,” he said in the  _perfect_ Padmé voice. The real Padmé had to hide her laughter as she slipped out to find Rex.

“Captain. You have no idea how grateful I am that you’re here.”

“The Commander shares the same opinion, your Highness. Is your new husband...entertained?”

“My protocol droid is going to need several memory wipes, but the alternative was Sabé hurting him.”

The Captain almost choked as he began laughing. “At least you won’t be bothered, your Highness. Is there anything you need? For you or the child?”

“I need you to make sure no one else finds out about them.”

“Them, your Highness?” Rex asked with raised eyebrows.

“My child,” she explained. “Lord Vader and I have been… at odds over whether it’s a boy or a girl, and it’s not safe to have an Emdee do an examination if Vader can’t wipe its memory himself.”

“I was just asking because the Commander always refers to the child as _‘my daughter’._ ”

“He’s deluding himself.”

Rex chuckled. “Very well, your Highness.”

“I’ll expect you outside my door whenever I’m communicating with Lord Vader.”

“You can expect me outside your door always. My duty here is to protect you and the little one. From the plans that the Commander has, your Highness, it won’t be long until you are back on Imperial Center.”

“Thank you, Captain. You’re a good friend.” Padmé heard her husband groan. “I should probably give him another hit and let Threepio have time to recuperate. Do you have our estimated time to Scipio?”

“Another standard hour, your Highness.”

“Thank you, Rex. If there’s anything you ever need from me, don’t hesitate to ask. It’s the least I can do after how much you’re helping.”

Rex blushed a light pink at the Princess’ attention. “It’s my job, your Highness, but I thank you for the kindness and I’ll keep it in mind. I’ll warn you when we’re close to landing.”

“Again, thank you, Rex.” Padmé headed back into the cabin to find poor Threepio struggling to clean himself. “Go have Eirtaé and Sabé take care of you, Threepio, I can manage from here.”

“Thank the Maker, I was not made for this, this is an absolute waste of my abilities,” Threepio wobbled off the compartment, complaining and sounding incredibly horrified. Padmé sighed and retrieved another death stick vial, repeating her ritual from earlier before sitting beside her husband on the couch, rumpling her dress and hair as she did so.

“That was amazing,” she cooed sweetly, running a hand through his hair. “I’m _so_ lucky to have you for my husband.”

“My wife…” Clovis mumbled dully.

“Yes, Rush. Here, drink something, you need it after spending so much… energy.”

“Sweet Padmé.” He tried to kiss her in his drugged stupor but only got her ear.

“Drink,” she commanded again, pushing the cup to his lips until he swallowed.

“Finally mine,” he babbled, leaning back and trying to pull her with him. Padmé rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Yes, your wife. We’ll be at Scipio in an hour.” _Idiot_. She longed to kill him at that moment, but it wasn’t possible. Not until Vader had given her the signal. So she settled for the next best thing, ripping her skirt and dangling it in front of him. “I’ve read that it can be quite thrilling to try asphyxiation. Will you let me try?”

“My Padmé…” She took it for consent, not that she actually needed it. He hadn’t needed it from her when he went to her father to arrange the marriage. She wrapped the strip of silk around his neck, pulling it until she saw his eyes close, then released her grip, checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. He was. That meant she had time to contact Vader.

* * *

Artoo wheeled into Vader’s workshop, beeping eagerly.

“Thank the Force, a communication,” Vader jumped from his seat and Force sealed the entire room. “Do it, Artoo,” the astromech beeped happily and began initiating a private communication channel. “Angel? Can you listen to me?”

“I’m here… I played dumb about asphyxiation and Clovis was stupid enough to buy it long enough for me to knock him out,” she admitted with a laugh. “I already miss you.”

“I...would like to hear that story later. Are you arriving at Scipio soon?”

“Another thirty minutes. Oh, and you’re going to need to wipe Threepio’s memory when I get back. I made him do some things that have him… very upset.”

“Already? Poor thing.”

“Well, it was that or have _me_ make Clovis think the wedding night was consummated.”

Vader paused. “I did activate Threepio to help you however he could.”

“Which I had to remind him of before he would follow orders.” Padmé paused to sigh. “I’ve already given Clovis two hits of death sticks. I don’t know how long I have to pace them out before he completely burns out.”

“You have to make it last. I will follow with my plans soon. I think your father wishes me to please the Queen of Zygerria...in much more intimate manners than a simple conversation during a feast.”

“Any chance that means killing her?”

“Your father wouldn’t mind and frankly, neither would I. He already noticed how none of my _favorites_ are with child yet. He’s disappointed. We can’t delay it for long, Angel, before he marries me off to the Zygerrian Queen to increase the possibility of children. If he only knew...”

“Excuse me, I’m about to go vomit for something that has _nothing_ to do with morning sickness. Which is very inaccurately named. It’s attacking me whenever it feels like it.”

“Don’t worry, Angel. I have everything under control. Please, _please,_ look out for yourself and our daughter. Keep that husband of yours far away from either of you.”

“Admit he’s our son first,” she said stubbornly.

“I’m sorry, Angel, but I do firmly believe we’re having a girl, that will look exactly like you and have me wrapped around her pinkie and that will never, ever have a boyfriend.”

“I’m going to end this transmission if you don’t say what I want to hear.”

Vader pursed his lips. “Aren’t we being a spoiled little brat again…”

“I thought you liked spoiling me. You were just talking about spoiling the daughter you think we’re having.”

He tutted. “Don’t misbehave, Angel, you know what happens when you do that.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Being around my husband effectively kills my sex drive.”

“I promise you won’t have to be around husband number one for very long. I will not delay _this_ for us.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel. Stay safe.”

“Let me come home to you soon.” The transmission ended, and Artoo chirped supportively.

“We’ll get her home soon, buddy,” Vader patted his dome lovingly. “You’ll see.”


	12. XI — Taking Fate in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for very violent, graphic murders.

“ _Ani… Ani, he knows…”_

_Anakin found himself on the planet he swore never to come back. Tatooine. The twins suns were high above in the skies, and he felt his skin warm underneath its touch. He swallowed as he turned around to see his Mother, as beautiful as the day they parted._

_“Mom...Mom, I’m so sorry.”_

_“Ani,” her sweet smile made him weak in the knees. He had missed her so much. Their time together had been stolen by the Emperor and Anakin would give anything to get it back. To get her back. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m here to warn you, to help you. I’ve found my peace, but you still need yours, my sweet boy.”_

_“Who knows, Mom? About what?” He took two steps forward, his feet digging into the scorching sand._

_“The Emperor, Ani. He knows. About the children that Padmé carries. It’s time.”_

_“Mom…”_

_“I love you, Ani.”_

_“Mom, don’t. Don’t leave me again. Mom!”_

“ **Mom!”** Vader shot up in bed, a fine layer of sweat covering his body as his dream replayed itself in his mind, his Mother’s words haunting him. _He knows._ He regained control of his breathing and pushed the covers away. Artoo wheeled to his side, beeping. “Relay a message to Threepio. This time, for Captain Rex. It’s time,” the astromech beeped in agreement as Vader stood up and grabbed his commlink. “Echo? Fives?”

There was the cackling of the connection. “ _Sir?”_

“It’s time. Get the troops ready. We are storming the Palace tonight.”

“ _Yessir!”_

It was time for him to end the Emperor once and for all. He would get answers about his Mother’s death. He would protect Padmé and their daughter. They were going to finally be free from the Emperor’s clutches and take their lives into their own hands.

* * *

Sidious was waiting in the central spire of the palace, the one the Jedi had called the Tranquility Spire before their downfall. The sound of blaster fire below him didn’t phase him, nor the swell in the Force as his Apprentice drew nearer. His lightsaber was hidden in the folds of his robes, prepared for him to draw it at any moment.

Vader had served his purpose long enough. And the recent developments he’d sensed meant that the young man was of more use to Sidious dead now than he was alive. “Darth Vader. Or should I be calling you Anakin Skywalker, since you seem so determined to destroy all I have created?”

“Only Padmé is allowed to call me Anakin,” Vader replied coldly. “I don’t have to hide it anymore, it seems. As to your creations...I don’t want to destroy, they will simply not belong to you anymore, _Master._ ”

“Ah, yes, my sweet daughter.” Sidious turned to look at his treacherous Apprentice. “Tell me, exactly when was it you defiled her and corrupted her mind?” he asked viciously.

“It was your idea to send us to Bellassa alone,” he showed his Master a victorious smile. “It wasn’t long before it was undeniable. But nothing more serious happened until  _you_ decided who she was supposed to marry. I’ve shown her quite a few things since then.”

“You continue to impress and disappoint,” Sidious sighed, feigning exhaustion. “But I suppose it was only a matter of time before your _weakness_ showed itself. I shall not have that problem next time.”

“There won’t be a 'next time,'” Vader stated. “Your reign of terror ends today.”

Raising one hand, the Sith blasted him with lightning. Vader dodged the bolts, throwing himself to the ground, and rolling. “ _You_ will die for your insolence. Your lover will not be so lucky.” He added a second hand, increasing the power tenfold, forcing Vader to his knees, as he faced off the bolts with his lightsaber. “I need her alive long enough to deliver the source of my new life and my next Empress, after all.”

“Those are rantings of a madman, Master, you are not at your full mental capacity,” Vader provoked, as he barely registered Sidious speaking about _two_ different children. “If you think I’ll let you lay a hand on Padmé or our baby, you are terribly mistaken.”

“You will not have a choice in the matter, Skywalker, you shall be rejoining your beloved mother before your progeny even draws breath!”

Vader laughed coldly. “My Mother? You mean the woman you had murdered to steal her son?”

“I raised you higher than any slave could ever dream, it was your _destiny_ , it was why my own master created you. I merely removed the obstacles.”

This time, Vader struck first. “She was my _**Mother**!_ Not an obstacle! I would have preferred to be a slave for the rest of my life if that had spared her life,” he hissed. “You are _not_ taking away my family.”

Sidious had not been expecting Vader to break free of the lightning cage he had created and took a step back before drawing his own blade. “Oh, but I will. I shall rip your children from their mother’s womb. I shall steal the boy’s strength for my own, so that when your daughter is ripe for the taking, she and I will beget a Sith far more powerful than even you, little chosen one.”

Vader saw red. It was the most horrifying, wicked and sickening plan he had ever heard come from his Master’s mouth. _Did he say children?_ “You will _not_ touch _them,”_ his ferocity was a great instigator for the brutal blows he dealt on his Master. “I will make sure _you burn_ for your sins and that you never, _ever_ hurt another child like you’ve done to me and Padmé,” with the Force, he pulled his old Master forward and with a swift cut of his blade, Sidious’ legs were cut off, separated from his body. “You _will die_ knowing I’ve stolen everything from you,” his lightsaber came down and an arm fell to the ground. “That I’ve _won_ and you met the same, tragic fate as your own Master did,” another wave of the furious red blade, and the other arm came off. “This... this is for my Mother,” then he raised his blade. 

“She betrayed me. She betrayed Clovis. And she will betray you,” Sidious warned, yellow eyes gleaming in a last act of malice from a man who knew he was about to die.

“She loves me.”

“You? Or the power you give her?”

Vader didn’t answer this time, instead finishing him off by cutting his head. He stood in the same position for several minutes, ragged breathing and wide, ferocious mottled green eyes. They almost looked inhuman. The Force sizzled around him, declaring him the winner, the dark side enveloping him in a cold, dark embrace.

“Commander?” Fives stood at attention in the doorway, his armor covered in blast marks and blood. “We’ve secured the palace. Mas Amedda, Sly Moore and the rest of the Emperor’s staff are all securely in custody, what are your orders now?”

“Kill everyone who rebels,” Vader growled. “Kill whoever stands in your way. We don’t want more traitors.”

“Even the women in the harem, sir?”

“No. Not them. Many were compelled.They’ll be handled in a more personal matter,” maybe he could persuade Padmé to let Sabé handle them.

“Yessir. Anything else?”

“Have the HoloNet announce the death of the Emperor. I am in charge now,” he turned off his lightsaber and looked down at the dismembered corpse of his Master. “Anyone who defies me, dies.”

“What about the Princess?” Fives asked, his confusion clear. “Isn’t she the heir?”

“She’s in Scipio and until her return, do you want chaos to overrun the Empire?” Vader snapped, his anger still out of control and the Dark Side still clawing at his most recent kills.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir. I’ll get right on it.” Fives turned and left Vader alone with his master’s corpse.

_She’ll betray you…_

Vader winced and closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples as he let his lightsaber fall to the ground. _You’ll never control me again._

* * *

“Padmé! Padmé” She was jolted awake by her husband roughly shaking her shoulders. “Padmé, wake up!”

“What is it?” she asked, pulling the blankets with her as she sat up so that he could not see the curve of her belly. Even as Rush’s dependency on the death sticks had increased, he still needed them in order to miss the fact that Padmé’s pregnancy was showing more and more rapidly. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I’m Emperor,” he told her with a smile that looked positively deranged in his now gaunt features. “Your father’s dead.”

“Thank you for the condolences!” she snapped, feigning outrage as her mind raced ahead of him. _Vader did it. Oh, well done, my love._

“Get up, we have to get to Imperial Center as soon as possible. Vader is trying to steal the throne for himself!”

“Rush, you need to calm down,” she scolded, grabbing her thick blue robe from the bedside table and wrapping it tightly around her body. “Breathe a moment.”

“No!” He grabbed her arm tightly, gripping it hard enough to leave marks. “We are going to Imperial Center as soon as you are dressed.”

Padmé took a breath and tapped the comm on the wall. “Sabé, please get my husband something to drink while Eirtaé helps me dress, will you? And send Threepio in here too.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Sabé confirmed and moments later, Threepio was entering the bedroom. “Have you summoned me, Mistress Padmé?”

“Open a link to Vader. Immediately,” she ordered as she rummaged through her wardrobe. “It’s urgent.”

“Yes, Mistress Padmé,” Threepio came closer to his Mistress and took care of opening a secure channel.

“Vader? Vader, are you there?”

“It will be connecting to Artoo soon, as long as he is with Master Ani, there won’t be a problem establishing the connection.”

“Anakin?” she repeated.

All she received for a few minutes was static. “Maybe they are not together, Mistress Padmé,” then the communication began and all you could hear were troopers shouting orders, a lot of confusion with people arguing in the background and Artoo’s frantic whistling. “Artoo, where is Master Ani?” More frantic whistling. “What do you mean you lost him? Mistress Padmé needs to speak with him.”

“ _Artoo...Artoo, are you with a communication? Kriff! Padmé?”_ Vader’s voice grew closer until he was clear as crystal as the background noise dropped to full silence. “ _Padmé, I’m sorry, I got separated from Artoo!_ ”

“Never mind that, are you alright?”

_“I...I am. He’s gone, Padmé. You can come home now. Have you dealt with Rush?”_

“There are two, maybe three death sticks left. If that doesn't kill him by the time we get to Imperial Center, just run him through with your lightsaber. I'm not going to object.”

“ _I will do it with pleasure, Angel. I’ll handle the Empire for now. The Emperor, Padmé, he knew. He knew about...the baby...he was saying despicable things. It’s not worth repeating.”_

Padmé chose not to ask more about it. He was clearly still shaken badly. “I'm packing now, it won't be long, my darling, before I'm back in your arms.”

_“Come home. You can have a decent check up and we can finally make all of our plans come true!”_

“I love you—”

“ ** _Whore_** _.”_ Padmé turned to see Clovis stumbling toward her, rage on his drugged features. He'd heard them." ** _Traitorous little slut._ ** ”

“ _Padmé!”_ Vader’s worried voice was the last thing she could hear before Threepio had to abruptly end the communication as he was thrown out of the way by Rush. He seized Padmé by the hair, gripping her stomach tightly but it only triggered something primal in her.

She kicked him in the groin, pushing him back long enough to grab her crystal nail file and drive the pointed end straight into his eye. The force of her strike pushed him to the ground and she straddled him, smirking wickedly.

“Together till the end of your days, _husband_ ,” she pronounced, pulling out the bloody file to gouge it into his throat, tearing the flesh as if it were flimsi. His blood spattered all over her skin and clothes, but to Padmé, it felt like being reborn. “Threepio.” She grabbed the droid, pulling him back onto his feet. “Reopen the connection.”

In silence, Threepio did as he was told and reopened the connection.

“ _Padmé? Kriff, talk to me! Padmé!_ ”

“I’m here,” she promised, dropping the file to survey her handiwork and press a hand reassuringly to her stomach. The adrenaline was practically burning in her veins, she was savagely happy at this moment. “The death sticks were too good for him anyway. He tried to hurt our son. But we’re safe now.”

“ _What did you do? You know what? Nevermind, as long as you are all safe. Just...hurry. I love you.”_

“I love you too. Threepio, end transmission.” She had to change for her arrival.

* * *

For Padmé’s return to the Imperial Center, Vader knew what he wanted to do. He gathered what was left of the Senate, given that a few choose to side with Sidious during his takeover, and the troops at the central rotunda, waiting for her ship to land. He was anxious. There was a lot at stake and they needed it to go smoothly.

The shuttle she had taken away from Imperial Center was not what returned. Instead, a gleaming silver Nubian began to descend, Padmé’s presence practically radiating from it. She was back.

Vader made a signal to Fives as the ramp began to lower. Everyone present, himself included, knelt as the ramp steadied and Padmé was ready to leave. He never wanted to be Emperor, political games were not his strength. He liked the battlefield, the troops, the training. Ruling the Empire was her right.

Padmé stepped out, looking every inch the royal that she was. Whatever had happened with Clovis, she bore no evidence of it now, her hair held back by an elaborate silver headpiece to show her perfect face and a two piece dress of red and black spectra-faded silk that left the evidence of her pregnancy visible to the entire galaxy. As if to call further attention to her impending motherhood, Padmé walked with her hands resting on her stomach, smiling serenely as she stopped before her kneeling lover.

“Lord Vader, the rest of the galaxy can bend the knee,” she announced, extending one hand to him. There was dried blood under her nails, the only hint of what had happened on Scipio. “But the father of my child should stand beside me.”

Padmé was a vision of black and red, and Vader’s chest was filled with pride as she presented her pregnancy to the entire Galaxy. He spotted the blood but didn’t comment on it, instead he accepted her hand and stood up, towering over her, his lips coming down to find hers in a desperate kiss. It had been so long since they have last saw each other, his hands came to rest on her stomach. He could feel them. There were definitely two little Force signatures inside her own. “Welcome home, Angel.”

“Oh, my love,” she whispered tenderly, pressing their foreheads together, maintaining contact even as their lips parted. Unfortunately, the private moment did not last long. The reporters who had been hanging around the palace grounds since the death of Sidious swarmed them, yelling to Padmé as Rex, Echo and the rest of the 501st pushed them back.

“Princess, what about your husband, Rush Clovis?”

“How long have you been involved with Lord Vader?”

“Are you going to address the galaxy?”

“Get us out of here,” Padmé whispered, holding onto Vader’s cloak _very_ tightly. “We’ll deal with them tomorrow.”

Vader nodded, and laced their fingers together. “Rex, take care of them. We’ll address them tomorrow,” he said, before pulling Padmé inside the building and out of the public eye. “Are you alright, Angel? What did Rush do to you?” He held up her hand and inspected underneath her fingernails. “What did you _do_ to him?”

She didn’t even bother looking guilty. “He came in while I was talking to you through Threepio, and the death sticks must not have fully taken hold, because he understood enough to know we’d made him a cuckold. He grabbed me by the hair and the stomach but I pushed him off me. And then I stabbed him with my nail file, once in the eye and then in the throat. It was… messier than I expected. But I don’t regret anything I did for us.”

His hands flew to her stomach again. He had felt the force signatures before but now it made him double check. “How do you feel? Did he hurt you? We should have an Emdee do a full check-up on you and our baby,” Vader said, concerned, before he looked at her impassive face. “Killing him didn’t bother you? To me, killing is natural, I’m a Sith and I was raised not to have issues with death. But...I never figured you could kill someone, so easily.”

_She will betray you…_

His mouth went dry as the voice whispered in his head and he had to shake away terrifying images that suddenly crossed his mind.

Padmé raised his hand up, tracing the lines of his palm before she kissed it. “I have been raised by the worst of the Sith. And loved by the best of them. Should it not be in me at least a little? Have you forgotten that first day in my training room?”

“I just want to make sure you are alright, Angel,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse as he cleared his throat. “What are you going to say to the press? About Rush’s death? It wasn’t as clean as we predicted.”

“We take a little from both sides,” she answered automatically, having clearly rationalized this on the journey back from Scipio. “We were courting in secret after the coronation, Father found out about us and threatened your life if I didn’t go along with his plans. You discovered this plan to systematically murder half the eligible men in the galaxy after I married them and confronted him about it. Meanwhile, it turns out Rush was hiding a death stick addiction none of us knew about and lashed out at me. I acted as I needed to in order to save not only myself, but our unborn baby. Both of the crimes we supposedly committed were in self-defense.”

“You’ve thought this through. Good, then that will be our statement tomorrow,” he said robotically.

“And then nothing ever separates us again,” she promised, ignoring his oddly detached demeanor as she reached up to stroke his cheek. “You’ve grown a beard.”

“Nothing,” he repeated, with a small mechanic smile. “Hmm?” Vader frowned, before reaching up to touch his cheek. “Oh, I guess I did. I haven’t been paying attention to it.”

Padmé smiled softly. “Keep around long enough for me to know how it feels when you’re eating out my cunt. Please?”

“Of course,” he kissed her forehead. “Come, I want to take you to the medcenter. You haven’t taken care of in the right way.”

“As you wish.” Padmé nodded, leaning against him for support. “Your son’s unusually big, have you noticed?”

At that, his smile grew. “Maybe he has a surprise for you,” he said mysteriously.

“You’re cheating again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he smirked. “But I couldn’t help it. It’s my way of knowing if everything is alright.”

“Such a good daddy,” she purred. “One of so many reasons I adore you.”

“I’m concerned. After all, you spent weeks away from me and you had no one in Scipio to look after your health in the best possible way.”

“Your Highness! Lord Vader! Welcome!” the head medical droid floated over to them cheerfully. “How may I be of service?”

Padmé gave the droid a disgusted look, it should have been obvious what they needed. “I require an examination to determine the health of my child,” she said coldly. “Don’t leave out _any_ details.”

“Please,” Vader added giving Padmé an odd look.

“Yes, of course, your Highness. Lord Vader,” the medical droid floated towards one of the tables. “Here, your Highness, you can sit here.”

Using Vader as support, Padmé climbed up, settling on the angled backrest before she pulled her skirt down a little for better access. “Not a single detail,” she reminded the droid.

“Of course, your Highness.”

Vader brushed a few stray hairs from her face as he stood by her side. “Nervous?”

“Relieved. I’ve been dreaming about this moment since my wedding.”

“I’ve been dreaming about this since I found out you were pregnant,” he chuckled. “We’re about to hear the heartbeat. And about to see... our offspring.”

“ _Offspring._ Is this how you reconcile with the fact that you know now it’s a son?” she teased, squeezing his hand. “If we’re lucky, he’ll be just like you.”

“Hold on, Angel, our little argument is not as finished as you believe,” Vader smirked and the medical droid began to set up the machine over her stomach.

“Your Highness, was there any trauma inflicted here recently?” The droid asked as the machine started whirring.

“My _late_ husband grabbed at me,” Padmé confirmed. “But not for long.”

“I'll prescribe a supplement to stave off bruising. It doesn't appear to have harmed the child.” Vader breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t even knew he was holding. “Forgive me, I misspoke. It doesn't appear to have harmed the _children._ ”

“ _Children?_ ”

“Children,” Vader confirmed with a wide smile. “We both won the argument, Angel,” he whispers as he kisses her forehead. “That is why our son was ‘ _unusually_ ’ big. He was hiding a sister all along.”

“Would you like to hear the heartbeats, your Highness?”

“ _Yes_!” Padmé laughed through her tears. Vader chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Yes, right away!” The droid turned a few dials until the sound of two little pulses became clear. “Oh, Ani, have you ever heard a more beautiful sound?”

“No, I haven’t,” he laughed as he focused on the sound. “They’re ours, Angel. You don’t know how much I already love them.”

“At least as much as I do… please, can we see them?” Padmé asked the droid. It nodded, pulling up a viewscreen with the two little forms for them to see. “ _Oh._ ”

“They’re perfect,” Vader whispered, melting at the image. Those were _his_ children. _His_ legacy and represented everything that was good about him.  “We need names.”

“We have time,” she pointed out, leaning against him. “No need to rush now.”

“You’re right, we have much bigger issues to deal with for the next couple of days,” he kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, Anakin,” she murmured. “I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“Neither have I. Now we have all the time in the Galaxy to enjoy it, Padmé, our life is just starting.”

“Mmmm… how do you like the House of Amidala for a dynasty? I think it’s _much_ better than the House of Palpatine, but I suppose there are others I could be persuaded to consider,” she teased, running her fingers along his stubbled cheek. “What name do you want to give to your children?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t given it much thought. Maybe we can decide it a bit later, after all of this fuss dies down?” He requested, frowning. On one side, he wanted to use Skywalker. Vader was his Sith name, so it didn’t make sense, but it could become confusing since no one has heard of Skywalker before.

“Alright, my love. We’ll wait. We’re both tired, after all, and right now, I just want to spend the night safe in your arms.”

“Are we done here?” He turned to the medical droid for confirmation.

“Yes, Lord Vader. I do recommend that her Highness comes back for a check-up every fifteen days, until the last few weeks of her pregnancy, in which she will need to come back weekly. I will set it up with your Chief of Staff as I will send a receipt of some vitamins and the supplement for the bruising, your Highness.” The droid removed the machine. “Congratulations.”

He offered a hand to Padmé, to help her off the chair. She smiled, latching her arms around his neck instead and nuzzling his shoulder. Vader chuckled and picked her up bridal style. “Alright. I’ll take you to your bedroom.”

“ _Our_ bedroom,” she corrected with a happy little sigh. “I’m never sleeping apart from you again.”

“Hmm, is that a demand?” He teased as he carried her along the halls.

She shook her head, looking at him gravely. “It’s a promise.”

“Even if I’m on assignment?” Vader chuckled.

“You’ll just have to take me with you. You did promise to bed me on the Death Star.”

“After the twins are born, I will.”

“Darling man. I don’t deserve you.”

He just turned his head to the side and kissed her cheek. “You need to rest, Angel, it has been a really long day. For us and the Galaxy.” Once they arrived in their bedroom, he set her down on her feet. “I’ll have a serving droid bring us something to eat. Tomorrow, there is a lot to be done and decided. I know we will have representatives from Scipio over Rush’s death and the Senators that survived will want to know how to proceed from here. We will have every show on the HoloNet looking for a statement...it’s going to be hectic.”

“Listen to you,” she laughed as she sank down onto the bed, rubbing her stomach happily. “You practically sound like a politician. I’m a bad influence.”

Vader made a face. “Don’t say that, being a politician is not something I would excel at. I’ll leave that part to you.”

“But you sound so attractive talking like that!” she pouted.

“As far as the people know, I’ve stolen the throne. They expect _something._ ”

“The only thing you’ve stolen is my heart.”

“I am a very happy thief, then, Angel,” he leaned down to peck her lips.

“And I’m a more than willing prize,” she replied, catching him by the neck. “But a very bad one, when the occasion suits me.”

“I thought you were tired?” He smirked. “It has been a trying day, after all, kitten.”

“True, true… In the morning?”

Vader nodded with a promising smile. “To give you strength to handle the day we will have in front of us.”

“Good, because I did a _lot_ of research to keep myself occupied while on Scipio.”

“Well, kitten, you’ll just have to show your teacher how well you’ve done your homework,” he nuzzled her neck.

“I love you, daddy,” she murmured, reaching down to undo the clasp holding the top of her dress in place. It fell away, pooling on the floor as she moved backward, settling against the pillows. “Desperately. Truly. Deeply.”

_You? Or the power you give her?_

Vader suddenly pulled away, like he had been burned. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to remove the words his Master uttered before his demise, from his head.  “Ani? Are you okay?”

“What?” He opened his eyes and blinked at her. “Yes, I am. I’m sorry, I think...a bit of Sith lightning hit me and I’m still suffering repercussions,” he lied, with a smile.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she sighed, gripping his hand. “Come to bed, it’ll be better in the morning. If it’s not, we’ll call the Emdee.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Vader asked. “I know we’ve been separated for a while now.”

“I’m not in love with you just for the sex, silly.”

_It’s the power you give her._

Vader shuddered. “Yes, I think I _do_ need some rest,” he admitted, blue eyes haunted. “Tomorrow it will be a better day for all of us,” he started to remove his clothes and came to the other side of her bed. He hoped that those words would stop haunting him. He never once doubted the love Padmé felt for him, and it was not going to be now, because of some lies Sidious spoke when he knew he was going to die.

Padmé pulled aside the covers and removed the remainder of her own clothes and her hairpiece before lying on her side, facing him so that the children were between them. “Goodnight, my love.”

He laid on his side, one arm under his head. “Goodnight, Angel,” he mumbled and laid one hand on her stomach. “Little ones.”

“Sweet dreams, _daddy_ ,” Padmé murmured in a small, childlike voice, covering his hand with her own as her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

_He struggled against the restraints, but he didn’t know where they came from. They were blocking the Force, so he was unable to use it so he could free himself. Looking around, he recognized the room. It was the Throne Room at the Imperial Palace. He raised his eyes to the throne and he found Padmé, sitting there like the Queen she always was to him. But her eyes were far colder than what he had known._

_“Padmé?” He asked in a whisper, confused._

_“You’ve lost the right to call me that,” she replied, “You will address me as_ **_Empress._** _”_

_“I thought the father of your children shouldn’t have to bend the knee to you,” Vader frowned. “Why am I in these binders?”_

_“Treason. Or do you deny killing my beloved father?”_

_Vader’s eyes opened in shock. “What?” He asked, struggling against the binders. “You gave me your permission. I did it so we could be together. So the Empire was yours!”_

_“It_ **_is_ ** _mine. You seem to have forgotten it.” Her blood red nails tapped along the edge of the throne. “I cannot afford traitors in the House of Palpatine. Darlings.”_

_From the shadows, two small cloaked figures stepped forward. They were shorter than Padmé even as she sat, short enough to be…_

_“The twins,” Vader whispered in realization. “They are my children as well, Padmé. What are you doing? What about everything we told each other?”_

_“Lord Vader’s been very naughty, my pets,” Padmé said, ignoring him as she stroked the tops of their hooded heads. From the shadows of the cowls, Sith yellow eyes gleamed at him. “Make Mamma proud and deal with him, will you?”_

_“Padmé, they are not your_ **_pets._ ** _What...what are you...ordering them...Padmé, no…”_

_Tiny matching red lightsabers ignited at the twins’ side as they stepped closer to him, one of them reaching out with their little hand to choke him. Vader felt the air leaving his lungs, as he struggled to breathe. Is this what Sidious meant? Had his Master been right? Padmé betrayed everyone, why would he be any different? As a Sith, he had been taught not to love, love was a weakness, he was sure Sidious drilled that information in Padmé too. He began to lose consciousness, as a small lightsaber was raised and he saw the flash of red pass before his eyes..._

“Anakin? Anakin, wake up! Anakin, it’s just a dream!”

Vader shot up in the bed, one hand coming to his throat, as he started coughing. He had had plenty of nightmares over the past decade, but none as chilling as this one. He had been weak enough to let Sidious inside his head again. Prying at his deepest fears.

“Anakin…” Padmé was sitting up beside him, tears in her eyes as she gripped his hand. “Anakin, it’s alright. I’m here.”

As an instinct, he ripped his hand away from her and sat on his side of the bed, closing his eyes and trying to calm down his breathing. His body was still responding to what was happening in his nightmare. His mind running so wild, it felt like he had a real sore throat. “Go back to sleep,” he said robotically, like he was a mere droid.

“No.”

Vader sighed and let his head fall into his hands. “Anakin,” Padmé said again. “Please, I’m begging you, don’t shut me out.”

“It was just a nightmare,” he said dryly and stood from the bed, grabbing his discarded tunic. “I need some air,” it was all he added before leaving for the balcony. Padmé sat watching him, wincing after a moment.

“Shh, shh,” she whispered, rubbing at her stomach, “It’s alright, babies, daddy just had a nightmare, it’s alright…”

Outside, Vader took a very deep breath of the fresh, cold air. The nightmare had left him with a sizable migraine. Even if he knew it was a nightmare, it just _felt_ so real that it left him shaking. He looked at his trembling hand and shook it, as if it could stop like that. He leaned against the railing, gripping it until his fists turned white. “It was just a nightmare,” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. “Just a nightmare.”

 _But it will never leave you now, will it, my traitorous Apprentice?_ Sidious’ voice taunted him.

Vader bit his tongue to stop a scream from leaving his throat. “Yes, it will. None of it was true. None of it will happen,” he began chanting to himself. _She loves me. She loves our children. We love each other. She will never betray me. Padmé will never hurt me._ “Just a nightmare,” he repeated again, he felt the sting of the tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Not over something _fake._ It was his dark imagination, the fragments of Sidious’ hold on him.

“Anakin.” Padmé stepped out to join him, her robe wrapped around her body very tightly. “Please come inside at least, it’s cold out here and I’m worried for you.”

“I’m going to be fine,” he replied, not turning around. “Just...just go back to bed, you need your rest and it _is_ too cold out here for you,” Vader looked at the Imperial City’s bright lights and tried to refocus his mind on something positive, or on something that would take his mind away from these dark thoughts.

“Ani, they’re kicking,” she said quietly. “Or at least it feels like it. I’m not really sure…”

He was overwhelmed with emotion, but couldn’t move. _They were also killing me in the nightmare._ Vader cringed at the thought. Had his mind been at ease, he would be all over her, feeling their movements. He had lost so much time of the pregnancy already. But he was still chilled from the nightmare. “Maybe they are telling you to rest.”

“Or maybe they want you to come back to bed with me.”

“Padmé please, _please,_ go back to bed. I need...to be alone.”

“And I need to know you’re not going to shut me out! I don’t want there to be any secrets between us!”

He whipped around, yellow eyes blazing and the Dark Side sizzled around him. “And _I need_ to be listened to. To have a moment to gather myself. I am _not_ keeping secrets, I just can’t talk about my dreams right now,” he lashed out. “I think I have that _right._ ”

Padmé shrank back, fear shining in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean… I’m sorry…”

“Go back to bed and if I feel better, I’ll join you,” Vader said, his tone gentle and if he hadn’t been looking away, she might have seen the guilt in his now faded blue eyes. He hadn’t meant to lash out but this was who he really was when his emotions got the best of him, when he couldn’t control the situation around him and the nightmare affected him more deeply than he could ever admit.

Padmé slowly retreated, leaving him alone as she found the food the serving droid had brought after they’d first fallen asleep. She nibbled on a bread roll, watching him nervously.

If he let this nightmare rule him, Vader knew he was letting Sidious win and that for him, was unthinkable. He finally had complete freedom. No one else to call Master. No one else to obey. He wasn’t alone, he had Padmé and they were having two beautiful babies that he _knew_ were not going to kill him. He blamed the nightmare on Sidious’ words, Rush’s violent death and stress, _loads_ of stress. He also knew he scared Padmé and that he should apologize. She was singing now, in a quiet, shaky voice as she rubbed her stomach. The song was something in the same language as she would whisper when they made love, beautiful despite the unsteady singing.

Vader reached into the Force, to see what was upsetting the twins and he felt guilty when he found out that he was the reason. They already recognized his own Force presence and had been awakened by how tremulous and violent it got with the nightmare. _It’s alright, my loves, I love you very much, I know you would never hurt me. Neither of you._

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, lingering in the doorway.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I shouldn’t have pushed,” she whispered, not looking at him.

“I lashed out and it shouldn’t have happened. I was angry, but not at you, Padmé.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I don’t...I don’t want to upset you,” Vader whispered and sat in the chair in front of her.

“It’s a little late for that.”

“You saw how I was after I woke up.”

“I don’t care. I can handle the ugly parts of you. You’ve done it with me.”

He hesitated, unsure of what good it would do to tell her about a nightmare she had starred in and not in the most flattering way. “Before Sidious died, he said a couple of things that I wish I hadn’t paid any attention. That I _shouldn’t_ have paid any attention.”

Padmé frowned. “He told you not to trust me, didn’t you?” she guessed.

“He asked me what was stopping you from betraying me in the same way you did to him. And Clovis. He questioned why you so suddenly decided to love me. If it was me or the power that I could help you achieve,” Vader explained quietly. “I didn’t give him any more time to make other questions. I thought it ended there, but throughout the day, I kept hearing his voice...repeating the same things...”

“And it didn’t help to learn how I killed Clovis,” Padmé realized.

“I admit it, it didn’t.”

“I would never do something like that to you, Anakin. Even before the babies. You… Promise me that you won’t mock me for what I’m about to tell you?”

“I am not in a mood for _mocking,_ Angel,” he gave her a faint, tired smile.

“The reason I love you… it’s not the power. It’s not the sex. It’s the fact that you were the first person in so long who looked at me and saw _just_ Padmé. Not what I could give you, not what I could do for you, but… _me_.”

“Well, you were the first woman that didn’t see the Sith that could snap your neck in a second,” his smile widened a little. “I’ve had a crush on you since I was nine, Padmé, and for ten years all I could do was fantasize about my ideal woman and you were my model. But when I became your bodyguard, when I kissed you in that ship - my first kiss, if you want to know - I just knew that I was screwed. I didn’t want anyone else.”

“Now you’re making fun of me. There’s no way that was your first kiss.”

“You can do a lot to a woman with your mouth. Kissing does not have to be one of those things,” he looked at his hands, blushing. Padmé giggled at the sight of him. “It was always too intimate. Don’t _laugh._ I am not mocking you for your admission, am I?”

“I’m laughing because it’s adorable! _You’re_ adorable. The fearsome Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Galactic Imperial Forces and future Prince Consort is a soft-hearted romantic!”

He snorted. “No one will ever believe you,” he said. “Future Prince Consort? Those are the plans you have for me?”

“I thought it was what would suit you. No real political duties, you could keep leading the Army…” she frowned. “Did you want another title? Whatever it is, you can have it.”

“No, no, it’s fine, don’t worry!” Vader shook his head. “As long as I don’t have to attend meetings with the Senate, Prince Consort sounds ideal. You know I could never do an Emperor’s job. We would have to replace the Senate in a weekly basis.”

“I think we’re going to be a great team,” she smiled genuinely now as she leaned in to peck his lips. “Although, I suppose that was a terrible way for me to propose. Can I try again?”

“No, because I should be the one proposing,” he chuckled.

“Oh, should you? I’m older than you.”

“Yes, that’s a man’s job, Angel. You know, that’s an awful argument, you’ll be accused of being a cradle robber.”

“It’s five kriffing years! And considering _you_ were the one with the crush first, wouldn’t you proposing be grave robbing?”

“It will be sweet and romantic,” Vader bit his lower lip, his muscles beginning to relax as the tension started to leave him. “I won’t have it any other way. Can I have this?”

“Alright, my love, you can have this on one condition.”

“There are conditions now? Alright, let’s hear them. What is it that you desire?”

“That whichever one of the twins is born first, _they’re_ the heir. Regardless of their gender.”

“I agree but only if they wish it,” Vader said. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl that is born first, Padmé, but they will only become what they want to be. Can we agree on that?”

“We can.” She pecked his lips lightly. “I like negotiating with you.”

Vader smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “You still need to rest. I take it they’ve stopped their assault on your stomach?”

“For now. But I’ll sleep better if you’re holding me.”

“I don’t think I can go back to bed and fall asleep. I’ll be twisting and turning. I’ll wake you up and jostle the twins again.”

“Then will you at least stay close? Your presence is soothing.”

“I will. There’s dinner that needs to be eaten,” he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry for ruining your night. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Just never doubt that I love you again, and all is forgiven.”

Vader nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I’ll do my very best. Rest well, I won’t be far.” He had a proposal to plan, after all.

“Good night, Anakin,” she murmured, still holding his hand as she fell back to sleep.


	13. XII — Triumph

Padmé wondered what the fourteen-year-old child she had been would think of her now. Twenty-five, unmarried, pregnant with twins, a killer, and about to be crowned Empress of the entire galaxy. Little Amidala probably would have been horrified by everything that she had become, but she was still herself. She was going to make the galaxy into what it had never been for her, something  _better_.

She wasn’t Palpatine’s daughter or Clovis’ wife anymore. Now, she belonged to no one but herself, and the gown she wore displayed that, resplendent layers of golden lace with a high waist that commanded attention and proudly displayed the one and only way someone had a claim on her. And she could see that someone in the doorway from the reflection in her mirror.

“Sneaking in to see me one last time before I get my crown?” Padmé asked playfully. “For shame, Supreme Commander, you’re the one giving it to me.”

Vader leaned against the doorway, already prepared for the ceremony in dark robes adorned with regal gold embroidery. “I couldn’t help, your Majesty, but you are incredibly beautiful,” he complimented her, a loving smile on his face. “It  _is_ fitting that I am the one to do it, isn’t it? I took the Empire and now I’m gifting it to you. Plus, Mas Amedda is dead,” he shrugged with a smirk.

“I never really liked him anyway, so you did me a favor,” she giggled, loosening the golden belt that rested just above the protrusion the twins created. “I dreamed about them last night. Our little prince and princess.”

He tensed for a fleeting moment. The last  _dream_ he had with the twins did not result so well for him, but thankfully, those nightmares had not made a return. “You did? Share with me?”

“Our daughter was burying her brother in the sand on the beach at Varykino. But she was using the Force to do it,” Padmé whispered conspiratorially. “She wouldn't set foot on the sand. And he kept saying ‘Leia, no!’”

Vader laughed. “I guess she inherited my absolute despising of sand,” he commented. “Smart little thing, using the Force. Makes me think that I might have to plan their training soon.”

“At least let me get them out of diapers first.”

“I’m not raising them as Sith, Padmé,” he stated quietly. He didn’t know why it was so sudden to admit it, but since that chilling nightmare, he had been thinking about what kind of Force training to give to his children.”It’s... just something I decided on.”

“I understand,” she said, sifting through her jewelry box to retrieve the stone and transparisteel amulet her parents had given her so very long ago. “After how Sidious raised you, why would you want to inflict that on anyone, least of all our children. But what do you think of the name? Leia?”

He remembers the terrifying yellow eyes in the nightmare, he nodded in agreement. “Leia… on Tatooine, that name means _hope_. After all that we’ve been through, I think it’s a perfect fit for our Princess,” he came forward and stood behind her. “Any ideas on our Prince?”

“Help me with this first, please?” she requested, gesturing to the necklace. Vader grabbed the cord of the amulet and fastened it around her neck. Padmé smiled, rearranging the curls that were dangling from her carefully arranged updo to conceal the clasp her mother had made. “Thank you.” Outside, the HoloNet played a triumphant fanfare, signaling the imminent start of the ceremony’s broadcast, which meant they both had a job to do.

“It’s time, Padmé,” Vader leaned down and kissed her neck. “Good luck out there, Angel. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his. “Remember, the first dance is ours. I'll see you after the ceremony.”

Eirtaé led Vader out, and Padmé took one last moment to stare at herself in the mirror, at everything she had been and everything she'd become.

A Queen. A Lady. A Princess. A lover. A future mother. A wife. A murderer. A widow. An Empress. That was who Padmé Amidala was.

And she loved herself for it.

* * *

“Your Majesty, I believe you owe me the first dance,” Vader stepped behind the newly crowned Empress and extended his hand towards her. “Will you give me the absolute honor?”

“Lord Vader.” Padmé grinned, delicately brushing her fingers over his palm. “You absolutely may.”

He held her hand and took them to the middle of the dance floor, twirling her towards him and laying one hand on her waist and holding the other mid-air. “You look ravishing with that crown, Angel.”

“It’s making my head hurt, but I’m delighted to see you remembered my lessons from last time,” she replied with a grin. “Will you be leading this time, or do I need to do it again?”

“Make you a deal. You lead the Empire, and I’ll lead you. On the dance floor and on the bedroom, my little pet,” he kissed the corner of her lips.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” she lied, spinning under his arm as best she could with the weight of her stomach throwing her usual center of gravity off. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“I have a way to help your decision,” he smiled at her with confidence, guiding her easily through the dance floor as the entire Galaxy was watching them. “I will just have to show you later tonight.”

“Oh, really? Am I going to be given an incentive?” she asked, her eyes darkening at the prospect of the more wild parts of their sex life.

“I’ll think about it,” he snorted. “When I spanked you the first time, I never knew you would like it so much. You looked like a woman who would throw me out of the bedroom for doing such an improper thing to you,” he confessed.

“Well, I didn’t know I would like it either, but there’s just something about it being _you_ ,” she murmured. “If Clovis had tried it, I probably would have broken whichever hand he’d used to do it.”

“If Clovis had tried it, I would have Force-choked him to death,” Vader said dryly. “That’s because he was a disgusting bastard. I am a gentleman.”

“A gentleman who likes having a filthy little whore suck him off,” Padmé said with an absolutely beaming smile.

Vader tugged her forward. He wasn’t as close as he would like it, the twins between them made it hard to do so. “Only if that filthy little whore is you, kitten.”

“Obviously. Unless you decided to keep some of that harem lying around? Because if you did, I may have to be the one punishing _you_.”

“Don’t worry, Padmé, I had all of them released and given the proper care. Many were compelled. A lot had nowhere to go. I helped them as much as I could,” Vader rolled his eyes with a little smile. He loved it when she became jealous and possessive of him. It excited him.”Well, I let all go with the exception of one.”

“And why is that?”

“It was a special request and she still lives at my Palace,” his lips quirked upwards. “How badly do you want to hit me right now?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Nine point five. Tell me why I shouldn’t.”

“Because it’s a young Togruta girl that caught Rex’s eye. He’s done a lot for us. I wanted to do something for him.”

“How does  _she_ feel about this? She has been given a choice, I hope.”

“No, Padmé, I compelled her to remain one of my whores, what in Force’s name do you think?” Vader retorted sarcastically, offended that she would think that of him. “She’s not older than seventeen. Rex assured me that he didn’t touch her and she confirmed as much. She’s at _his_ quarters, out of her _own_ choice.”

“Just checking. You know how I feel about women being gifted to men.”

“I know but I was hoping you had a little more faith in me. I, more than anyone, know what is like being a slave. I would never do that to anyone.” He sighed. “Can we change the subject? Please? I actually have more plans for us tonight.”

“Alright, my love. I’m sorry for doubting you. Forgive me?”

“I don’t know, kitten, I believe you will have to _beg_ for it tonight.”

“Or I could make it an Imperial decree.”

He smiled as their old argument came to light. “I don’t answer to you.”

“Don’t you?”

“No, not to the Empress, or the Princess. You never thought to simply ask me as Padmé?”

“If I ask as just Padmé, I _will_ be begging,” she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But what if I told you that if you forgive me, I’ll tell you the name of our son?”

“You wouldn’t be begging,” Vader guaranteed her. “You play dirty, you know I can’t resist that deal.”

“That’s why I’m the one in charge here,” Padmé laughed. “Do we have a deal?”

“You might be in charge of the Empire. Not of me,” he battled. “What makes you think I can’t draw the name out without accepting it?” She responded by raising the barriers around her mind, cocking her head innocently. “Oh, my love, I have much better ways than the Force,” he lovingly kissed her forehead, before stepping back. “I’ll be leaving now. You should do the same in an hour. Meet me in our quarters?” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Your Majesty.”

“Lord Vader.” Padmé nodded and turned to greet the rest of her guests, her hands resting back on her stomach in the meantime. When the hour was up, she told Eirtaé to make an excuse and returned to the shared suite, that was bathed in complete darkness. “Well? What is it you’re up to, Supreme Commander?” she asked, groping for the controls to turn the lights back on. “What is all this?”

All at once, a few thousand candles lit up at the same time, casting a dim, but romantic glow around the room. There were petals all over the ground and surfaces, all of them from flowers of Naboo, giving the room a floral scent that reminded them of the Empress’ home planet. “Oh, _Ani_ ,” she whispered, raising her hands to her mouth in delighted shock.

“Too standard?” He stepped out of the shadows, an unsure look on his face. “I was thinking of a grand gesture, but then I remember how Rush’s proposal went and I didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. I wanted something that was _us_ and I was planning on Varykino but the Emdee is disapproving you traveling in hyperspace…” suddenly he looked very much his age. “Too disappointing?”

“No, no, it’s perfect!” she shook her head as she started crying. “It’s just perfect. Keep going, please...”

It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Oh, good, I was doubting how this would feel like to you,” he took her hand and brought her to the middle of the room. “Padmé Naberrie Amidala, you have been the best thing that has happened to me in twenty years of life. I never thought I would feel love until you very bluntly undressed in my ship to prove a very right point,” he chuckled. “There is no better Mother for my children. There is no better woman to lay beside every night. I’ve given you my heart, my body...and you are in my very soul. So, this way,” then he came down on one knee. “Will you allow me to give me my name as well and have the honor of calling you my wife?”

“I will,” she whispered. “But I thought we talked about the kneeling, Ani.”

“Tradition,” he shrugged with a smile, before standing and revealing a black, velvet box. He opened it to show a reversed teardrop diamond set in a gold band that had intricate designs and was decorated all around with smaller diamonds. ”Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect,” she said again, holding out her hand for him to place the ring on her finger. “I love it.” He took the ring out of the box, and slid it into its rightful place on her finger.

“Since I don’t want to train the twins in any particular Force side, I would like to give them my real name. Skywalker.”

“Hmmm,” Padmé cocked her head, examining the ring. “You’re not trying to trick me into saying our son’s name, are you?”

“Not yet, I’m not,” Vader grinned. “I’ve filled the ground with enough flower petals to make it comfortable for someone to be on their knees.”

She tapped her stomach. “You really want me bending down now?”

“Oh, kitten, I’m not talking about you,” with a flick of his wrist, her dress came loose, starting to fall down her shoulders. He tugged at the fabric, pulling it down her body until it pooled at her feet. “I promise I won’t let it get too rumpled. We will still be going back to the party, after all.”

“Oh, you bad, bad man,” she whispered, gripping her breasts as they started to leak slightly. They had been doing that with some frequency, but she’d always managed to keep it under control before. “Look what you’re doing to me.”

“I am so sorry, I think I should solve that issue,” he whispered, faking shock, and leaned down towards her breast, licking the small white trail until he gently sucked on her nipple. He pulled back, licking his lips. “It’s sweet. Almost like tasting melted ice cream.”

“Is it better than what’s below?” she asked huskily as the first beads of precum began to leak down her folds.

“Nothing compares,” he pecked her lips. “Sit on the chair behind you and spread your legs.”

“As you wish, Daddy,” she giggled, obeying easily, but not without a little defiance as her hand reached down to rub at her clit. He grabbed her wrist before she could reach it.

“Now, now, kitten, what have we said about misbehaving?”

“It gets me punished?”

“You like it so much, I might as well stop doing it. _That_ is a new punishment,” he chuckled darkly as he got down on his knees.

“No! You can’t!” she whined.

Instead of replying to her, he licked a broad stripe across her folds and began teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, his hands holding her thighs in place.

“Anakiiiiiin,” she groaned, throwing her head back so quickly that several of her hairpins slid out and her crown started to fall as well. Vader responded by increasing the pressure and sucking harder on her clit. He moaned against her folds as he ate her out like a starving man before a feast. “Please,” Padmé panted. “I need to cum, let me, please, please, please…”

Vader pulled away at last minute. “What’s my son’s name?”

She gaped at him. “You’re _evil!_ ” He merely grinned and kissed her folds before him, teasingly. “L—let me cum!” Another kiss, so close to her entrance that his tongue circle it, and he pulled back again. “Luke! Luke, it’s Luke, please, you’re killing me!”

“Good girl. I told you I would always lead in the bedroom,” he muttered as his mouth covered her sex again and he ate greedily. “Cum, Padmé,” he moaned against her.

She released with such force that her crown toppled to the floor with a bang and she locked her legs around his shoulders as she moaned. “Oh, **_Force._ ** ”

Vader drank every drop of her heavenly juices, caressing her thighs as she regained her breathing after her orgasm. He pulled her legs from around him and stood, leaning down to kiss her passionately, her taste still on his lips. “Luke and Leia. They’re perfect.”

“Everything is perfect,” she agreed softly. “But I think we might have to wait until they’ve joined us to actually get married. I want it to be on Varykino, and private.”

“I won’t mind that at all. But for now, up, kitten, we’re not done,” he smirked and held out his hands to help her stand.

“There’s more?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Do tell, master.”

He got behind her, sat on the chair and he took a moment to appreciate her perfect shape and rounded ass before he undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He was already hard. With her, it was never difficult. “Sit back on my lap,” he ordered softly. “Hold my hands for support,” he added opening his palms do her.

“Like this?” Padmé asked uncertainly, keeping her back to him as she placed her hands in his and slowly lowered herself onto his lap.

“Yes,” he laced their fingers as he helped her to lean back on his chest. Softly, he kissed her cheek as he released one of his hands to caress her enlarged stomach, before it slid all the way down, to place his cock at her entrance. He moved his hips upwards and entered her with a single thrust, hiding his face in her neck as he groaned and searched for her free hand again, to lace their fingers.

“Anakin,” she whimpered, arching her back as she sank her hips down to take him in further. “Oh, _yes_.”

“Padmé,” he groaned as he nipped at her neck, starting to move his hips at a slow pace. “I love you so much,” he breathed.

“We’re going to have more babies after these two,” she whispered, increasing their pace slightly. “You’re going to breed me _constantly_ so I can always be like this, swollen with the life we create, with countless babies for us to love and spoil rotten, and everything is going to be _perfect_.”

“ _Yes,”_ he moaned as he began thrusting into her, harder. “I love seeing you like this. Swollen with _my_ children. Knowing _I_ was the one to do this to you. It’s so incredibly sexy and alluring. _Force,_ knowing that you are mine, that _all_ the Galaxy knows you’re mine…” he grunted as he felt himself close to his undoing.

“ _Only_ yours. Not even that slime Xizor would dare try to take me from you.”

“He knows what happened to the Emperor would happen to him,” Vader replied as his pace increased. “ _Force, I’m so close,”_  he took their joined hands down to where their bodies met. “Help me pleasure you,” he whispered in her ear, sucking at her earlobe.

“This way,” she breathed, guiding their fingers in a steady rhythm. “Just like that, _yessssss_ , I’m so close, love...”

“ _Ah,”_ he grunted and his hold on her hand got tighter. “Cum with me. At the same time,” he asked, keeping a fast rhythm. “ _Now, Padmé,”_ he closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm hit him, so hard, he was afraid he would loosen his hold on her. Padmé, perhaps sensing this, compensated, gripping his hand so tightly it was a wonder nothing broke as she spilled at the exact moment he did.

“ _Kriff,”_ she whispered. “That was… I don’t have any words for it.”

He laughed, his forehead on her shoulder. “I know,” he said, kissing her skin. “Are you steady enough to stand?”

“I have no idea. But you’re still in me.”

“Oh,” he adjusted his position, leaving her. “I love you, Angel,” Vader whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, Ani.” She inched forward until her feet touched the ground and tried to stand. “No, I need your help. My bones feel like they’re almost liquid.”

“I am that good,” he said smugly.

“I have no basis for comparison, I’ll take your word for it,” she reminded him.

Vader gently slapped her behind as he stood and helped her up. “Don’t be a tease.” He pulled his pants up and laced them up and then bent down to grab her dress. Padmé braced herself against the wall, watching him with a little smile.

“It’s a fact, darling, not teasing. I need my crown back too.”

“Oh, right, I heard that impossibly heavy thing fall somewhere. Maybe it made a whole on the ground,” he turned behind the chair and found the crown a few feet away. Bending down, he picked it up and twirled it in his hands. “Time for the Empress to show up again.”

“Do I need to swear the oaths again to get it back from you?” she asked with a smirk.

“Oh, no, my Angel, it’s all yours,” he chuckled and he carefully placed it back in her head. “I already got what I wanted from you,” Vader grinned and pecked her lips.

“Was I a good little whore?” she asked sweetly, stroking his cheek.

“The best, kitten,” he replied and helped her with her dress. “There will be no punishment for you.”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to be even naughtier, then,” she smirked as she adjusted the sheer golden sleeves of her gown.

“I don’t know, you’ve came to enjoy your usual punishment far too much. I might have to take some time and think of something new.”

“Then we might have to negotiate circumstances where the old punishments can still come into play. I really do enjoy them, Ani.”

“Kinky little minx,” he teased her. “We have to go, there’s a Galaxy waiting.”

“Mmmm. Better put your shirt back on, then, my lord.”

“What? No showing me off to the Galaxy? I thought you would like to parade me to create a jealous outburst among the ladies of the Imperial Center,” he laughed as he grabbed his discarded shirt and jacket, and easily slipped them on, a hand running through her long, curly hair.

“I’m pregnant with your children and you’ve been at my side every moment you’ve been at the party. Enough women have already seen what’s rightfully mine, I’m not showing you off to more of them.”

Vader watched her reaction amused, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. “You’re so attractive when you get all possessive like that...we better go down now before we _are not_ coming back at all!”

“Care to escort your Empress?” she asked, placing her hand on his elbow with a grin.

“Of course, your Majesty,” he accepted. “But you still don’t order me around,” he quipped after a few seconds.

“I’m learning.”

He laughed, beaming at her. “Finally.”

Halfway between their rooms and the great hall, they were met by an irate Eirtaé. “Do you have _any_ idea how irresponsible that was, your majesty?” she scolded. “All your guests are wondering where you are and I have run out of acceptable excuses!”

“Show her, Angel, it will make her anger melt away,” Vader said, winking at Eirtaé, only to increase the other woman’s ire.

“Lord Vader, I am not—”

“He proposed,” Padmé interrupted in a singsong voice, displaying her new promise ring.  Eirtaé’s eyes immediately widened.

“All the more reason for you to get in there and announce it.”

“Absolutely not.”

Vader turned to her, confused. “Are we not announcing it?”

“If we announce it, it’ll turn into a repeat of everything I went through with Clovis, we won’t get a moment’s respite from _anyone_ , people will want to know what I’m wearing, what we’re planning, they’ll want to be invited to the wedding. I want better for us.”

“It was a different proposal. Different man! Your father was pulling all the strings in the wedding preparations. Are we going to hide our engagement until our actual wedding?” Vader questioned. “It _will_ be better for us but you know that after we have our private ceremony, we will need to give the Galaxy _something._ ”

“They can have as many holos of the twins as they want, but I want our wedding to be _ours_ ,” Padmé insisted stubbornly.

“Your Majesty, I can handle the arrangements for a tasteful, private affair while still allowing the public to know what’s going on,” Eirtaé interrupted the newly engaged couple’s argument. “But I really do recommend that you make your engagement public now. If nothing else, it would assuage concerns from the more… righteous side of the galaxy that you and Lord Vader are simply engaging in carnal pleasures.”

“I am not saying to publicize our wedding at Varykino. After we have our ceremony and celebrate with our close ones, we can return to Imperial Center and declare it a holiday, arrange a ball for a more public celebration,” he explained, grateful for Eirtaé’s interruption but also a little miffed. “Also, I don’t want _that_ many holos of my children going around. They are not a publicity stunt and they should have a normal childhood, or as normal as we can provide. I don’t want bounty hunters or possible enemies of ours getting any ideas.”

“Fine, not that many holos,” Padmé conceded with a sigh, folding her arms over her stomach. “Not that Daddy or any of your uncles in the 501st would ever, ever let anyone hurt you,” she cooed, rubbing her stomach as the twins kicked under her hand. “If you want to announce it, Anakin, then we can announce it. Just as long as it remains about us.”

“No one would ever touch a hair on their heads, not if they value their life, but I’ve met some seriously crazy people throughout the Galaxy,” Vader relaxed. “I thought we _both_ wanted to announce it, Padmé.”

“You two can figure this out when you’re back in the hall! Your guests are wondering where you are!”

Vader just nodded stiffly. “Eirtaé’s right. We should go back. The celebration is not over.”

“You’re angry with me?”

“I’m not, but you’re the Empress and we’ll do things your way. We’ll announce our engagement when you agree it’s the appropriate time. Right now, it’s about you taking charge of the Empire. It’s not about us.”

“Everything’s about us.”

“Your guests,” Eirtaé prompted again and Padmé sighed.

“Fine. Back to the parasites.” Vader held her hand in his elbow a little tighter and proceeded to escort her back to the ballroom, Eirtaé following right behind them. As they entered, they were eyed up and down suspiciously by many, and there was a lot of whispering.  “And you wanted to come back in here with your shirt off.”

“I was joking,” he chuckled. “I don’t want you to go on a killing rampage just because women stared too long at my bare chest.”

“Ugh, you’re making me wish I could imbibe right now.”

Vader shook his head and noticing the people that were afraid of interrupting, but still wanted a word with the newest Empress, he said, “I should leave you to speak with your loyal subjects, your Majesty.”

“Don’t you dare abandon me.”

“I won’t be far. You have people to greet, Padmé and we’ve been out of the party for quite some time. Eirtáe would agree with me.” Eirtaé had disappeared, not giving him any kind of support, but Padmé sighed.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he kissed her forehead and gently caressed her stomach. “When you feel like retiring to our bedroom, just let me know and I’ll be ready to leave too.”

“Now. I feel like doing it now,” she said immediately. “Please, save me.”

“You’ve heard Eirtáe. Maybe one more hour?”

“If it takes even a minute longer, I’m running off with the first man who asks,” she warned with a little grin.

“No, you won’t,” he said confidently. “One more hour, your Majesty. And I’ll be at your side.”

Padmé laughed, kissing his cheek. “No, I won’t. I’m going to see if there’s anyone tolerable to talk to. Behave yourself while I’m gone.” Letting go of his arm, she headed towards a group of the Senators who had remained loyal to the Empire. A few of them looked stricken at the state of the Empress’ mussed hair and crumpled dress, but they didn’t say anything.

Vader, on the other hand, was not as fortunate, as a long, clawed set of fingers gripped his shoulder. “My dear Lord Vader,” Miraj Scintel purred and Vader cringed. “I was beginning to worry you were avoiding me.”

“Your Majesty,” Vader carefully removed her fingers from her shoulder and put a considerate amount of distance between them. “I thought you had refused the invitation,” _I was hoping you had!_ “But, of course, the Empress and I are happy to welcome you. We are all working for a better future for the Empire, after all.”

“Indeed we are. You’ve served the Empire more than any other man, arguably. Supreme Commander, the right hand of the Emperor, the breeder for the Empress… What do you plan to do once she chooses your successor?”

He stiffened. Just like Scintel, to play with words and minimize emotions like Sidious did. Well, he let one inside of his head, he was not going to allow another the same pleasure. Much less Miraj Scintel. “I feel like there is an accusation in your words, your Majesty. I hope I am wrong?”

“It was merely an observation, my lord. However many pretty speeches the Empress makes, we all know who raised her. Surely you realize she’s gotten all the possible use out of you she needs.”

“The Empress and I are about to raise our own family and we will be wedded. I will be Prince Consort. Your words are meaningless, your Majesty. Shall you keep digging your grave? Please, do. What else there is to speak against my Empress?” Discreetly, he signaled Rex and his Captain understood immediately.

“I think you know my words have as much weight as hers do,” Scintel replied disdainfully. “I simply choose not to pretend that I am something else.”

His smile was cold and his eyes were the dangerous, Sith yellow. “The Empress has complete control over the Galaxy. Her word is stronger than yours or any other noble in this room. And it so happens, mine is as well, your Majesty,” Echo, Fives and Rex lined up behind Miraj. “You should take in consideration that you are speaking against the Empress at her own coronation, with her Supreme Commander. These gentlemen will be your escort to our prisons. For treason, if you were wondering, your Majesty.”

“ _Treason_!” Scintel shrieked, and several heads snapped to look at them. “You cannot be serious!”

“I am and nothing gives me more pleasure,” Vader snapped and the few people around them took one step back at the Supreme Commander’s anger. “You’ve just accused the Empress of manipulation, lying and foul play. That _is_ considered a crime. Everyone was told that a rebellion would not be tolerated, your Majesty. This is not Sidious’ reign anymore, you don’t get to speak as you please,” then he turned to his Captain. “Get her out of my sight!”

“With absolute pleasure, Commander,” Rex saluted. Several guests whispered as Miraj Scintel was dragged from the Great Hall, still screaming at Vader.

“I’m sure the Empress will be very grateful for that later,” Sabé remarked slyly as she passed by with a Twi’lek woman on her arm. “Have fun, my lord.”

“Likewise, my lady,” Vader retorted, smiling at Sabé. “I apologize for the scene, please get back to your celebration,” he addressed the guests, that soon regained the chatter of before.

“It seems I can’t leave you alone at all, Lord Vader,” Padmé remarked, drawing near him with a rather large piece of cake in hand. “What _am_ I going to do with you?”

“If that was for anything, it was to prove just how well I handle myself alone,” Vader smiled at her. “Marry me and possibly share that piece of cake?”

“Yes to the first, no to the second. The twins want this cake,” she replied with a smirk, taking a very unladylike bite and even smearing the frosting on her nose.

“You won’t be using the twins as an excuse for much longer,” Vader teased as he removed the frosting with his thumb and took it to his mouth. “How will _you_ be thanking me for Miraj’s arrest?”

“Well, I don’t know, first we have to see about a trial for her, followed by an execution, assuming she’s found guilty, then I’ll have to find someone suitable to take her place ruling Zygerria, someone who won’t be lax in enforcing the new bans on slavery, _so_ much work to be done,” she said, feigning annoyance.

“Like incarcerating her for the rest of her life is not something you will take glee in doing,” Vader chuckled. “Especially when she tried her go at me the last time she was in the Imperial City,” he teased her and stole her current bite of the cake. “Hmm, it’s really good. My children have good taste.”

“Ooh, _daddy_ ,” she giggled. “You’re such a thief. Maybe I should have _you_ arrested.”

“Not now, because you are heavily pregnant, but maybe after the twins are born, I might have to teach you how to ride my face, kitten.”

“Oh, you’d like that, would you?”

Vader stole another bite, catching the fork mid-air and directing it to his mouth. “Very much,” he mumbled, licking the frosting from his lips.

“Such a filthy, filthy man.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Lucky for you, I adore you. And...” Her hand lingered on his cheek for a moment. “I’m ready to announce it if you are. I’m happy to do it, I was being silly earlier…”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as best as he could. “Are you sure? Because I might have overreacted before, Padmé, I love you and I understand that you want it to be different from your last engagement. I love you and it would make me happy to announce to the whole Galaxy that you will be mine forever but most of all, I want you to be happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy. I don’t want there to be any doubt about that. I don’t like this feeling that people think I’m ashamed of you, or using you for selfish ends. I love you, and there isn’t any reason we should hide any part of our love.”

“I want to end all doubts too. I don’t doubt you, Angel, and I’m sorry for when I did. Let’s announce it,” Vader smiled widely and leaned down to capture her in a deep kiss.

“Oooh!” Padmé squealed in delight at the kiss, and that the pulsing now coming from her stomach. “Just give me a moment, your children are expressing their excitement.”

“I think that they agree this is the right moment too,” Vader replied, laying his hands on her stomach and caressing the places where he felt their movements. “They don’t want to be called _bastards_ when they are born.”

“They wouldn’t be anyway, I’m the Empress,” she pointed out with a haughty little smile. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“There will always be enemies, Padmé,” he sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Shhh. Happy moment, sweetheart. Announcing our engagement,” Padmé reminded him. “There aren’t enemies here, not after your little demonstration with Scintel.”

“Let’s announce it, your Majesty,” Vader smiled and laced their fingers together.

“My lord.” She moved his thumb to rub at the diamond on her hand. “I’ll let you lead. Just this once.”

Vader kissed her temple and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing tray. “May I have all of your attention, please?” His voice boomed through the ballroom and a few minutes later, their guests have fallen silent. “The Empress and I have an announcement to make,” he began. “I know there are many of you wondering the nature of our relationship or what it means. Apparently, our private life is of great interest to you. But we all just saw what happens to the ones that defy us and try to taint our future,” his eyes gleamed yellow for a brief moment. “ But as you all know, we are expecting twins and are living together. To end your doubts, but mostly, to prove our undying love and devotion to each other, something that we’ve fought so hard and sacrificed a lot for,” he raised their laced fingers together, where the ring sparkled underneath the lights. “We are engaged.”

There was quite a bit of polite applause, but just as many people were whispering, wondering if this meant Vader was to be the Emperor, what it would mean for the Empire, and Padmé took command of the situation once more. “We have already discussed this at some length. Lord Vader will continue his duties as Supreme Commander and assume the role of Prince Consort upon our marriage. Nothing will be changing in the methods this Empire uses to govern the galaxy. I have sworn to serve the Galaxy dutifully for all my days, but I will not sacrifice my heart as I was forced to do in my marriage to Rush Clovis.”

“It will be a different engagement. Much more private and we appreciate if you would respect us during this time, as we prepare for the future Princess and Prince’s arrival and our wedding. Rest assured, the Empire is in extremely capable hands,” he turned to his future wife with a confident smile. “There’s no one else more suitable than our Empress.”

“So we ask you to join us in a toast.” Padmé raised her plate in lieu of a glass, seeing as she wasn’t allowed to drink. “To the future that love promises us and this galaxy.” The guests echoed her words as they drank and Padmé leaned in to kiss Vader. “I’ll never make you do that again,” she promised.

He breathed a sigh of pure relief. “Thank you, I don’t even think I can do that again. I am much better equipped to speak with soldiers,” he kissed her cheek lightly. “I’ll leave the big political proclamations to you.”

“Never let it be said that we don’t make a wonderful team.” Padmé signaled to the musicians. “Dance with me?”

He drank the rest of his champagne and passed the glass to one of the waiters. “Of course, Angel,” he took her hand. “I’ll let _you_ lead this time.”

“Just like old times,” she laughed, discarding her plate to rest her other hand on his shoulder. “Only much, much better. I never thought I’d be as happy as I am right now, but I’m so, so glad I am.”

“I will personally ensure that you will remain this happy for the rest of our lives. You have my word.”

“And I will hold you to it, Anakin Skywalker,” she whispered, beaming up at him. “For the rest of our lives.”


	14. Epilogue: The Ending We Want

“Leia, no!” Padmé laughed from her seat as she watched her elder daughter continue to fling sand at her brother. “Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyyy!” Luke screeched, trying to reach out to his father for help.

“No cheats, Luke!” Leia said imperiously. “I’m the Princess!”

“Well, I’m gonna be Supreme Commander!” Luke shot back.

“Alright, you two, no more sand play,” Vader rolled his eyes, an easy smile on his lips as he bounced a one year old baby girl on his hip. “Leia, what did I tell you about burying your brother in sand?”

“That she should never, ever do it,” Luke shrieked from the beach, shaking his sandy blonde hair to remove the sand from it.

“It’s way too easy with him, Daddy,” Leia pouted and turned to her Father with big, doe eyes. Oh, she had the pouty look working like a charm, just like her Mom. “And he said my hair looked stupid!”

“Why don’t you two stop fighting and help your dad teach Shmi how to walk?” Padmé suggested.

“Not til Luke says he’s sorry!”

“It _does_ look stupid, you have **_buns_ ** in your head!”

Shmi chewed on her tiny fist as Vader sighed tiredly and kissed her forehead. Luke and Leia reminded him of the first few moments he spent with Padmé. Constant and incessant bickering.

“ _Daddy!”_ Leia cried out. “Make him apologize.”

“Luke, that was not a nice thing to say to your sister,” Vader scolded gently. “Say you’re sorry and then you can both help me with your sister.”

Luke thought for a moment before he easily accepted his father’s command. _Too_ easily in Vader’s opinion. “I’m sorry your hair looks stupid, Leia.”

The young girl whipped around to look at her Mother. “Why weren’t you happy with just me? Make him apologize, Mommy!”

“Leia, we’ve been through this, we didn’t get to choose if we were having twins,” Padmé reminded her daughter, rubbing her swollen stomach. “You and your brother have always been a package deal, and we love you both equally. Now, Luke, please apologize to your sister for  _hurting her feelings._ ”

In a manner much like his father’s, Luke rolled his eyes and stood up, one hand hidden behind his back as he approached Leia with a blank look on his face. “I’m sorry, dear sister, I never meant to  _hurt your feelings,_ ” he said with a sweet smile. “I think your buns actually look cool.”

“You do?” Leia asked suspiciously.

“I just think they would be better as  _sand buns,”_ and he opened his hidden fist on top of her head, sand falling all over her brown locks.

“ _LUKE!_ ” Leia shrieked furiously. From her spot on her father’s hip, Shmi giggled at the sight of her siblings.

“Lu-lei bad,” she said.

Vader chuckled. “Yes, baby, they are,” he said amused, as Luke, laughing, took off in a run throughout Varykino’s gardens and Leia was right behind him. “They’ve inherited your temper,” he quipped at his wife as he came to occupy the space next to her, bouncing Shmi on his knees.

“ _Me_? What about you? I seem to remember a certain hot-headed young Apprentice who had no qualms about picking me up and dragging me all over the place,” she teased.

Shmi giggled as she tried to grab her father’s curls. “Oh, I seem to remember a very spoiled Princess who decided she got to do what she wanted,” he smirked as he kept his hair away from Shmi’s chubby hands.

“Well, considering your expertise in dealing with spoiled princesses, I suggest you give me our little one and chase after those two little monsters that are our firstborns,” she retorted, opening her arms. “Come on, I’ve still got space before these new ones make me too fat.”

Shmi squealed and threw herself into her Mother’s open arms, Vader supporting her weight until she was comfortably snuggling in her Mother’s chest.

“Both girls this time,” he grinned. “I can feel it, Angel!” He winked before standing up and going to run after their first set of twins.He grabbed Luke by the waist and then Leia, and both kids screamed happily as they struggled and made their father tumble to the ground.

Padmé hugged Shmi, rocking her little girl back and forth as she hummed and waited for her husband to return with their eldest. “If Daddy _is_ right, we’re naming your sisters Jobal and Sola, after your other grandma and your auntie. They would love you all so much, baby.”

“Jo-so,” Shmi repeated in her fragmented version of baby-talk.

Meanwhile, Vader had gathered the twins in his embrace and they were making up, between laughter created from Force-tickling and raspberries on their cheeks.

“Yes, love,” Padmé whispered, staring out over the lake to the little island where she and Sola used to play during school trips. “You know, it’s been sixteen years since I lost them. So much has happened since then… I lost this place, I became Sidious’ daughter… I don’t know how my life would have turned out if I hadn’t met your daddy. If I hadn’t fallen in love with him. But I’m glad I did. He’s made all the pain in the past worth it. So have you, and your brother and sister…”

As Vader let the twins go to their children’s play, he turned to look at the love of his life, and smiled at her, giving her a wink. _I love you, Angel._

“You did it,” she laughed. “Okay, somebody, take Shmi and help me up so we can do this together.”

Her husband came back and picked his youngest daughter and elevated her, making Shmi giggle uncontrollably. Bringing the baby back to his embrace, Shmi grabbing her Father’s robes, he turned to kiss his wife. “I love how you kept the promise that I would keep breeding you, Angel,” he smirked.

“What’s breeding?” Luke asked curiously as he and Leia each took one of their mother’s hands to pull her up to her feet.

“It’s the adult word for…” Vader began, a little taken aback. His children had inherited his stealth too, apparently. “Pregnant mommies. But little kids can’t say that word, alright?”

“Ohhhhh. So it’s like when Uncle Rex says stuff like _kriffing_ and _sleemo_.”

“Leia!” Padmé gaped. “We do not use that kind of language!”

“But yes, Princess, it’s like that,” Vader added, making a mental note of speaking with Rex about the language he used around the children.

“Alright, let’s do this. Shmi, are you ready to walk?” Padmé asked her youngest.

“No!” Shmi filled her cheeks with air.

“I taught her that word,” Leia said smugly. “Come on, baby Shmi, walking is fun.”

“Noooo!” Shmi shook her head, kicking her feet wildly as Luke tried to tug them down towards the ground. “No!”

“It will be fun, baby, you can play with your siblings,” Vader soothed her and crouched down, Shmi’s little feet dangling inches away from the grass. Shmi sniffed.

“All you have to do is walk to Mommy and then you’ll get picked up again,” promised Padmé, moving a few steps away from Vader so that there was enough space for Shmi to toddle without getting hurt if she fell. “It’ll be really quick. Luke, Leia, get on either side to catch her.”

“We could just use the Force to keep her up,” Leia suggested.

“No Force,” Vader said. “We didn’t use it with you and Luke. It makes it much more fun this way,” he kissed Shmi’s little head and set her on the ground. Shmi shrieked, blue eyes filling with tears and pink lips in an exaggerated pout. “Go on, love, go to Mommy.”

“You can do it, baby, come on.” Padmé held out her hands. “Come on.”

Shmi gave a tentative step forward, her older siblings cheering her on. Then, she smiled and with a squeal, launched herself forward with sloppy steps, but arms stretched out towards her Mother. “Oh, that’s my good girl!” The Empress caught her littlest princess before the toddler could fall, both her older siblings rushing to help, so that their mother didn’t have to bend too far forward. “I knew you could do it!”

Shmi giggled, kissing her Mother’s cheek. Vader came forward and Leia hugged his waist. He smiled and hugged his firstborn, kissing the top of her head. Leia loved Shmi, but she got a little needy from time to time.

“Are the new babies gonna be like this?” Luke asked.

“Not for a year,” Padmé told him, ruffling his hair with the hand not holding Shmi. “Come on, let’s all go back inside for lunch. I’m sure Shmi’s hungry after all that walking.”

“Food,” Shmi squealed.

“Ani, you take them, I’ll be right with you,” Padmé said, passing Shmi back into her father’s arms.

“Come here, my sweet girl,” he received Shmi who struggled against him and pointed to the ground. “Now you want the floor?”

“It’s alright, Daddy, we’ll give her our hands,” Luke said with a smile and Leia nodded.

Vader set Shmi on the ground and both Luke and Leia held her tiny hand and as she took her small steps, they made her company, keeping her steady. Padmé watched them go with a serene face before looking up at the sky.

_Mother… Father… Sola… I’m happy. I wish you hadn’t had to die for this to become my life,  but I swear, I will do everything in my power to raise my children in a galaxy that will be better. I will make a legacy that honors your loss… And I will be loved._

“Angel? Are you coming?” Vader called, a blissful smile on his lips as his eyes left his children to find hers.

“Sorry! Sorry, yes.” She hurried over to join them, kissing his lips softly. “Ani?”

“Yes, love of my life?” He nuzzled her neck.

“Is this enough? Do you ever regret any of what we did to get here?”

He cupped her cheek. “Nothing, Angel. The only thing I might regret is not ravishing you in my ship, the night we left for Bellassa,” Vader laughed gently. “Other than that...I have everything I’ve ever wanted and I am so blessed. With you and the kids. There’s nothing else I need.”

“That,” she paused, pulling him closer. “Is exactly what I wanted to hear. Everything right now… it’s perfect. I love you, Anakin Skywalker.”

“I love you too, Padmé.”

Vader was leaning down to kiss her when there was a cry and the twins shrieked.

“Mommy!”

“ _Daddy!”_

 _“_ She threw herself to the ground!”

Padmé sighed, detaching from her husband. “Always a crisis to be handled. Shall we?”

“Yes, please, lead the way.”

“Only if you lead later tonight,” she called over her shoulder as she went to go retrieve their crying one-year-old.

“As you wish, _kitten,”_ he mumbled under his breath, jogging after her. As the twins swarmed him, chattering away about how it had happened, Padmé looked over at him from where she was soothing Shmi.

 _Still no regrets?_ she asked him mentally, a little sparkle in her eyes.

 _None, my love,_ he replied as he listened to the twins excessive explaining and he knew this was where he was meant to be. _This is where we were always meant to be._

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can join us in our next work, Perfect Strangers, available now for all your modern Anidala needs.


End file.
